Eternal Purity
by xxMissUnderstood
Summary: Sorry. Permanent Hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

Eternal Purity

Chapter 1 – Edge of Survival

AN: I was thinking about writing this story for awhile now… yes this is a HidanXOC and you don't see that a lot so PLEASE read! I'LL TRY NOT TO MAKE HER MARY-SUE AS MUCH AS POSSIBLE! SO DON'T JUDGE IT TOO HARSHLY! FLAMES ARE EXCEPTED BUT NOT TOO HARSH PLEASE????

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She laid there on the cold dirt floor of the forest. She was exhausted, and felt like she was passing to the next place. She was saying something out loud.

**Oh god, have mercy upon this soul**

**I've done no wrong upon this world **

**If thou mind wishes to take me**

**Then let thou mind be**

**I shall rest in heavenly peace,**

**And hope that thee had mercy on me**

**From sin and sorrow set me free**

She was badly injured, and had serious wounds on her body. She winced at the pain of trying to move. She held onto the necklace on her chest.

_Is this what's going to be of me? Dying so lonely here? No one knowing where I am?... No! I wont let it happen…_

She closed her eyes, and prayed to god again,

**Infinite power, eternal god**

**Give me the strength to survive what I've fought**

**Here me out for once today…**

**I want to live another day**

**I wake in the morning and willfully pray**

**I'm Thankful for what you've give for free**

**I hope your ears are open right now to hear me**

**To hear me, and what I am without…**

**That I cannot live without the will of thee**

She closed her eyes and her world turned black. She thought back to her life back at her life… She had beliefs or as they can say religion, it was her strongest power…

She believed in the 'junjou fukyuu' religion known as the pure eternal religion, and their goddess was junshin(purity), they didn't have a "god" but they had a "goddess". The religion was known for the followers, these people respected and believed, whenever someone had died, they'd do a religious jutsu to purify the death of the spirit of the deceased. They all carried a necklace with a diamond shape surrounded by a circle, and right at the center a cross was there. The cross resembled a katana, which could turn into an actual one if a certain jutsu was performed by the owner. This certain katana could be used to kill someone by the owner, without having to purify the soul afterwards, since the katana was already purified, and will purify the spirit itself when it had killed. This katana held a large amount of holy power, and can be used in any way that the owner wants it to be used. It was made of really sharp metal, and coated by shiny steel, then there's a silver ribbon tied onto the bottom end of the handle, and on it were some diamonds. The handle had crystals embedded into it, known for purity. Sure… she missed her friends back there. She remembered everything, when she met her friends like it was yesterday. Yes… She was an orphan at 3, she felt so alone, and wished she had a reason for living. It was her first day at ninja academy, and she sat alone at the back of the room. Until someone greeted her,

FLASHBACK

"_Umm… h-h-hi… d-do you m-m-mind if I s-sit here?" The girl was shy, and she looked like the type too… pale skin, short hair framing her face, and those pearl eyes. She had made friends with none other than the Hyuga Hinata. _

"_Um… s-sure… why not?" She scooted over a little to make space for Hinata._

"_I-I-'m H-hyug-ga H-hina-ta…" She kept stuttering every time she said something. She was fidgeting with her fingers constantly, and spoke in a quiet voice._

"_Oh… nice to meet you…I'm Keiko…" She smiled at Hinata._

"_Lets be friends?" Keiko said hesitantly, waiting for an answer._

"_oh! S-s-ure…" Hinata replied shyly with a small smile._

END OF FLASHBACK

That was seven years ago, but they were still close friends. Now they're both nineteen, and here she is at the edge of her life, still trying to hold on. She was sent on an A rank mission, and has gotten badly injured, she was fighting what seemed to her like an army of skilled bandit ninjas. She was ANBU captain, and she was really injured, so you could tell how many bandits there could've been. Luckily they did not take anything, because a lot of them had retreated back, after she'd taken out her cross katana. She'd used a lot of her chakra up, and could barely move at all. Now she was in the world of black. There was a rustle in the trees, and two people discussing something.

"Hey… what the hell is that down there?..." Hidan asked his partner, Kakuzu.

"Probably a dead deer or something…" Kakuzu replied in boredom, and in a not interested tone.

"Do deer wear clothing?" Hidan asked Kakuzu, and that got his attention, and looked down to see what his partner was staring at.

"I don't think deer have black and blue hair…" Hidan said sarcastically, and got ready to jump off the tree.

"Let's go check it out then…" Kakuzu stated, and they both jumped off the tree at the same time.

"It's just a girl…" Kakuzu sighed, and quickly found disinterest in her.

"No… she's an ANBU… a kunoichi..." Hidan said in surprise, and it finally caught Kakuzu's attention.

END OF CHAPTER… so what do you think so far? Its just an introduction kind of thing PLEASE KEEP READING! AND **REVIEW PLEASE!**


	2. Chapter 2

Eternal Purity

Chapter 2 – Sudden Realization

AN: Hey it's me again… thanks for reading ) this chapter is dedicated to **PhoenixCharmer116** and I would also like to thank **PMSingEnglishTeacher**for the constructive criticism (if you're reading this THANK-YOU P )

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Am I dead? … _Keiko asked her inner self.

_**No you idiot! Now get up, and go!**_ Her inner self screamed at her.

_You've got to be kidding!_

_**No… I'm kidding… OF COURSE I'M NOT! NOW GET UP! YOU SAID YOU NEVER WANTED TO DIE LIKE THIS! **_

_But…_

_**NO BUTS!**_

_Go away…_

_**Fine…be that way crankiness**_

The voice inside her head had stopped annoying her, and she finally sighed.

XXXxxxxxXXX

"She's still alive…" Kakuzu stated, and removed his hand from her wrist.

"Is she going to die?" Hidan asked with curiosity, and poked the girl before him. She twitched by reflexes, and still laid there unconscious

"I'm not sure… depending on her injuries and how strong she is…" Kakuzu replied, and examined her wounds. He checked her arm, and saw a trail of blood running down her arm. He went to the source of the leaking blood, and saw the area between her neck, and shoulder was bleeding.

"That's a pretty deep cut… hmmm must've been a pretty sharp katana or something." Kakuzu stated, and kept examining the wounds. Hidan nodded, and watched as Kakuzu checked her wounds. Kakuzu saw a big puddle of blood on the belly of her shirt, and checked under. There was a cut there, not too severe, but it looked really painful.

"Should we just let her die? Or an even better idea, I can sacrifice her to Jashin-sama!?" Hidan asked Kakuzu.

"No… lets not kill her… she may come in handy for Akatsuki…" Kakuzu stated, and started to heal part of Keiko's wounds.

"Don't we need to report to leader though?" Hidan asked getting bored of just watching.

"Oh right… I'll just finish this off, and I'll go report to leader… you set up camp here." Kakuzu told Hidan, and with that Kakuzu left.

Hidan went around the area, looking for wood to make a fire, and had found some. He piled them up in a stack near the fire he was about to start up. He struggled with the fire,

"Damn fire!" He finally got it going up, and sighed. "Finally…" He looked at the girl next to him, and thought.

_By the time she wakes up, she would be hungry… and Kakuzu is also probably expecting something too._

Hidan got up, and looked around for a river near by. He didn't see anything, so he got up, searched around, and finally after looking behind some trees he saw a river. After a few minutes of struggling he had at least caught five fishes. They weren't as big as he thought, but it was either that or nothing. He walked back to the camp, and started to prepare the fishes for cooking. He had finally gotten the scales off the fishes, and started to put them at the fire. The fire crackled every once in awhile, and the day had turned to night. The moon had just appeared over head, and the stars started to blanket the sky with stars.

_How long is she going to be sleeping? …and what's taking Kakuzu? …_

He sighed, and waited for the fish to be cooked properly. He heard a shuffle near him, and got out a shuriken. He looked at the direction the sound had come from, and saw Keiko's eyes starting to open. She stared at Hidan for awhile, but to tell you the truth all she saw was the shades of the fire and a blur of a figure.

"Finally awake?..." Hidan asked turning back to the fire to check the fishes. She coughed out loud, and Hidan turned his attention to her.

"Are you alright?" He asked her, after seeing the blood on her hand. She nodded at him, and sighed. She closed her eyes, and rested for awhile.

"You know it's dangerous for a girl like you to be alone in the middle of a forest." He said in a teasing voice.

"Someone might find you…" He added, and sat next to her.

"You gonna get up anytime soon?... or should I just eat your meal for you…" He tempted her, and she tried her best to get herself up. She yelped when she tried supporting herself on her left arm. She remembered that she had a deep cut there, and supported herself on her right arm. She winced at the pain all over her body, but noticed it wasn't as bad as before. She also noticed someone has healed a lot for her.

"So she's finally awake hm?" She heard another voice that was coming from behind her.

"Seems that she's just fine…" Kakuzu stated, and went over to pick up some fish.

"Here… you better eat up before Kakuzu here eats it all." Hidan said, and handed Keiko her meal.

She was in shock, and gaped at Kakuzu when her eyes had gotten her vision back.

"Y-y-you g-guys a-re... A-AKATSUKI!" She screamed, and scooted as far as she could.

"I thought she would've figured that out already?" Kakuzu sarcastically told Hidan.

"I would've thought that too… are we not infamous enough??" Hidan asked while sighing.

"AHHHHHHH!" She screamed at the top of her lungs, but felt a cold, sharp object next to her throat.

"Shut your mouth…" Hidan said as he held his scythe to her throat. She gulped.

END OF CHAPTER! _**REVIEW PLEASE )**_ Tell me what you thought, and constructive criticism is accepted! THANK-YOU STAYED TUNED!


	3. Chapter 3

Eternal Purity

Chapter 3 – Choices or "Negotiations"

AN: Hey I'm updating ) isn't that great?! Alright lets go! xD

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She gulped, and stared into Hidan's magenta colored eyes. Hidan stared blankly back into her sapphire ones. They stayed in that position while Hidan spoke of a negotiation… well actually choices…

"Let's discuss this matter in a polite manner…" Hidan scoffed, and put his scythe away.

She nodded with fear in her eyes as she trembled. She looked around thinking of taking a run for it, but before she could think any further a voice interrupted her.

"Don't think of running, because if you do…" Kakuzu whispered to her.

"We'll kill you on the spot…" Hidan finished for Kakuzu while he glared at Keiko.

"We expect full cooperation from you that is… if you want to live to see another day." Hidan threatened her, and cleared his throat.

"Here's your options. 1)You cooperate, and come back to Akatsuki with us. 2)You refuse to cooperate with us, and start arguing, we slaughter you right here. 3)We'll take you by force if you give attitude whatsoever, and if you still refuse, we'll go after the ones you love… 4) We play a little game?..." Hidan stated all the options with amusement in his voice, and a smirk embedded on his pale looking face. She trembled when she heard her options.

"G-g-game?... w-what do y-you mean?" She asked with fear and curiosity in her voice.

Hidan smirked, and chuckled for a minute.

"You have a time span to run, and after that, we'll come and look for you… with in that time span you have to be able to avoid us at all times… if we catch you… you come to Akatsuki, and if we don't find you, you get to go back home." Hidan smirked at the expression on her face. She was bewildered at the thought of the "game". She hesitated on her choice, and couldn't choose. She absolutely didn't want to die now, she was so young!

_I DON'T WANT TO DIE!! SOMEBODY HELP ME! SOS!_

_**STOP BEING A BIG BABY!**_

_You do know… if I die, you're coming down with me? _Her inner self paused for awhile

_**AHHHHH! I DON'T WANT TO DIE! MOMMY!!!**_

_Look who's being a baby now…You're not making this better or easier for me are you?_

_**No… not really…. AHHH MOMMY!**_

She snapped out of her thoughts when she heard a cough.

"Decided yet?" Hidan asked with amusement entwined into his voice. "You know… you have time to think about it… two days tops, and no running…if you do… prepare to die." He whispered huskily into her ear. A shiver ran down her spine, and she whimpered. To Hidan's amusement, he chuckled at her.

_This is going to be fun…_ Hidan thought with a smirk on his face.

"I-I'll h-have t-to think…" She whispered avoiding eye contact the whole time.

"If you say so… but if you don't come up with an answer, I'll kill you right away." Hidan told her, and handed her the fish. She took it, and slightly bowed her head with courtesy. She picked up the fish with her right arm, and rested the plate on her legs. She started to nibble on the fish, and noticed how famished she was. She ate the fish without hesitation, and tugged on Hidan's cloak, getting his attention. He stared at her for a minute,

"Yes miss?" He asked with a grin on his face. She blushed, and looked away…

"…uhm… I'm thirsty… may I ask for a drink?" She asked in a polite and kind manner.

He handed her a bottle of water, and she slightly bowed her head in thanks. She hesitated, but decided she would open it. She held the water bottle to her lips, and drank a fair amount to satisfy her thirst. She wiped her mouth, and tugged on Hidan's cloak again. He turned around, and retrieved the bottle from her. He still stared at the girl next to her, as she put her leaf down, the leaf that she used as a plate.

She yawned, and stretched for a minute, and sat watching the fire. The fire crackle was the only sound along with some crickets. It was so quiet, and the crickets sang a lullaby, lulling her to a sleepy state. She closed her eyes, but they shot open again, trying her hardest not to sleep, but she was too tired, and couldn't help it. She closed her eyes, and slept softly. She leaned on Hidan's shoulder, and kept sleeping. Hidan looked down at Keiko, and sighed.

"Might as well bring her to the tent…"

"You bring her to YOUR tent…" Kakuzu snickered, and grinned as Hidan glared at his partner.

"Fine… I'll be right back…" Hidan told Kakuzu, and lifted her up in his arms.

END OF CHAPTER: LOL I made it a little longer ;P okiees then… stay tuned xD


	4. Chapter 4

Eternal Purity

Chapter 4 – Nightmare?

AN: I updated! YAY LoL well enjoy!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hidan walked over to the tent, and opened the entrance. He looked around the tent, and it was smaller than he thought. He sighed, and placed her down onto the out spread sleeping bag. Her black and blue hair splayed on the sleeping bag, and her breathing steady. He threw a blanket onto her, as courtesy. He exited the tent, and sat back down near the fire, opposite of his partner. It was quiet, and that's how it always was. There wasn't a lot to talk about any ways. The sound of the crackling fire was getting irritating for the passed thirty minutes.

"… About the girl… why did you let her choose? And about that game…" Kakuzu finally broke the eerie silence, and questioned Hidan.

"Heh… The game?... it'll occupy us for awhile… there isn't any thing to do these days anyways, and you think she can get away from Akatsuki? I don't think so." Hidan scoffed with a smirk on his face.

"That's true…" Kakuzu agreed with Hidan, and looked into the starry sky.

"But… if she does escape, and get to go back?" Kakuzu questioned curiously.

"Pft… then she gets to go… and we're back at square one…" Hidan replied Kakuzu simply, and stared into the flames. His magenta eyes reflecting the flares on the ground, he closed his eyes, and tried to push the tiredness from his eyes.

"You look tired… you might want to get some rest." Kakuzu said, and yawned.

"It should be well passed midnight by now…" Kakuzu added, and picked up the bottle. He opened the cap, and poured the water over the fire, and the fire sizzled down to the remaining ashes beneath. The moon and stars were the only light source, but it wasn't as dark as Hidan suspected. It was light enough to see the features of Kakuzu. He got up from the dirt floor, patted himself off, and walked to the tent. He opened the entrance, and walked in. He saw Keiko curled up at one side of the out spread sleeping bag, and he took the empty side. He lay down, and zipped down part of his cloak. He turned onto his side, and looked at Keiko's back. With a smirk of satisfactory he drifted off on a doze, still keeping his guard up.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Keiko had gotten up in the middle of the night, and took out a kunai from her holster. Hidan heard the shuffling, and his eyes fluttered open. Keiko turned to see him awake, and quickly jumped on top of him, holding the kunai to his throat. Hidan just smirked, and laid there while Keiko had a menacing glare on her face.

"Don't move or I'll kill you…" Keiko threatened, and held the kunai closer to his skin. Hidan just chuckled, and looked into Keiko's eyes.

"You fool… you cannot kill me, and that's a fact… what are you trying to do like that anyways? Seduce me? By straddling me, and in the middle of the night too hm? Wow.. I had no idea you were so naughty." Hidan chuckled mockingly at her, and her eyes were wide at the new realization. She squealed in terror at Hidan's mockery, and glared right back at him.

Oh… she knew what he was trying to do… distract her! It wasn't going to be that easy.

_Maybe I'll just play around with him, until the day comes that I have my escape._

She smirked at him, and started to straddle him even more. Hidan tried to hold in the groan that wanted to come out of his mouth. He glared at her, which made her smirk in satisfactory even more. She bent down, till they were so close that they could feel each other's breaths. She brushed her lips against his, and teased Hidan dearly. He growled at her actions, which irritated him each second. It also filled him with anticipation. She smirked, and pushed the kunai closer to his neck, making his neck bleed. Hidan smirked at her, and her eyes went wide.

"W-w-what the hell is going on!? You're hurt, and bleeding… and all you can do is smirk at me you little twisted ass… STOP ACTING AMUSED!" Keiko screamed at him, but he kept smirking in mockery at her, and then she shuffled on top of him which made him groan, and she felt a bulge on her rear. He glared at her action, and just chuckled at her facial expression.

She squealed, and jumped off of him, also releasing the kunai she'd used to try to kill him with. He smirked at her reaction, and the mockery written all over his faces, made Keiko stare angrily at him. He made a quick move and turned the tables. He did what she did to him. He was straddling her, and she whimpered as the kunai was on her neck.

"Isn't so fun when the tables are turned… is it?" He mocked her pathetic attempt to kill him earlier. She shut her eyes, and wished she'd wake up from this horrible thing she thought was a nightmare.

"This isn't a dream…" Hidan replied to her thought, with an amused smirk on his lips.

"Why don't you just kill me now huh?!" She snapped her eyes shut, and screamed at him, but more like a question.

Hidan pressed the kunai onto her skin, and a small amount of blood leaked off her neck. He bent down, and licked the blood off her neck. She whimpered like a defenseless puppy.

"Cause… I think this is quite amusing…" He whispered into Keiko's ear huskily. She shivered, and struggled against him. She started punching his chest, and Hidan chuckled at her foolish attempts.

"Aren't you smart enough to know that, that doesn't work?" He mocked her again… it made her blood boil.

"Shut up!" She cried, and slapped Hidan on his cheek. He pulled his head back, and put his hand on his cheek.

"Why you little…" That's all he said, and slapped Keiko on her cheek. Her cheek was stinging, and her eyes did too. Her eyes brimmed with tears, and she glared at Hidan.

"What kind of man are you?" She asked with fury in her voice, and also making Hidan regret he'd hit a girl. What kind of guy hits girls? … but no… she had hit him first, and he wasn't any kind of man. He was Akatsuki, and he could do almost anything he wants to. But still… hitting a girl? Was that really a bad thing, or was she just trying to get back at his action?

"What kind of ANBU are you hm?" He yet again mocked her at every thing it was like he was always steps ahead of her.

"Just shut up already! I don't want to hear it!" She yelled back at him, and looked away in shame. Ashamed of being so weak against an enemy, she hated this right from day one of the mission.

She glared into his magenta eyes as if it was some staring contest. They were in that position for at least two minutes.

"Can you please move… yourself." Keiko asked nervously as she noticed the position they were in. She blushed furiously, and looked away hoping Hidan wouldn't see anything. He sweat dropped at the request, and slowly scooted off of her.

Keiko turned her back on him, and looked at the tent's wall. She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

_Boy… what a night…_

**END OF CHAPTER… hope you enjoyed it REVIEW PLEASE**


	5. Chapter 5

Eternal Purity

Chapter 5 – Night Mishap

AN: I updated! ENJOY!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Keiko still felt the sting on her cheek, and the tears that still threatened to stream down her face like a river. She sobbed for a few seconds, silently not wanting Hidan to hear her in a weak state. She wiped the tears away, and sobbed a few more times. She cupped her cheeks that still stung like hell. She cursed silently, and winced at the pain still piercing her skin.

"Ya know I'm not asleep… and with that much sobbing we both won't be able to." Hidan stated coldly, and crouched over her. She started to cry louder when he said that. Hidan had an annoyed expression on his face.

"Hey… I'm sorry okay? Can you stop crying… it's annoying!" He told her harshly, and tapped her shoulder. She glared at him through her tears, and hissed.

"Go away you insensitive jerk…"

"You big baby!" Hidan said. Keiko started crying again, but even louder.

"WHAT ARE YOU CRYING ABOUT?!" Hidan asked still annoyed.

"WELL I'M BEING A **BIG BABY**! AS YOU SAID!" She stressed the 'big baby' part, and continued to cry even louder.

"I KNEW YOU WERE A BIG BABY! BUT DIDN'T KNOW YOU WERE SO ANNOYING AND OBNOXIOUS!" Keiko took that like a slap on her face.

"ME OBNOXIOUS? LOOK WHO'S TALKING DRACO MALFOY!" Keiko insulted him, and kept crying.

"DRACO MALFOY?!?! WAS THAT AN INSULT MS.EMO-NESS?!!" Hidan screamed at her, hating being insulted. HE WASN'T DRACO MALFOY AND HE WASN'T GOING TO TAKE THAT FROM SOME … SOME E-EMO-PUNK!

"GO DIE AND BURN IN HELL!" Keiko screamed at him.

"I CAN'T DIE AND IF I DID YOU'D GO BEFORE I DO!" Hidan screamed back obviously extremely annoyed now. He clenched his fist, and thought about getting her back at her for what she had called him… DRACO MALFOY!?! NO WAY! NOT EVEN!

"I DON'T CARE! WILL YOU JUST GO SHUT UP! YOU'RE REALLY STUPID! YOU NEED A NEW LIFE! SO PLEASE JUST GO AND MARRY SOME OTHER MAN AND THEN YOU CAN KISS MY ASS! YOU FRIKKIN HOMOSEXUAL BAST-" Before she could finish her train of insults Hidan had shut her up by pressing his lips onto hers. Her eyes were wide in shock, and her hands were on his bare chest. She was hoping that Hidan would pull back soon, and just insult her already, but he didn't. _DOESN'T HE HAVE TO BREATHE AT ALL!? OH MY GOD WHAT AM I DOING?! _

Hidan by now was licking her bottom lip. Keiko whimpered, and tried to push him off of her, but he was just too strong, or was she just too weak at that moment? She felt a wave of pleasure rush through her blood, and body as he had slipped his tongue into her mouth. She moaned out in pleasure, and arched, pressing her body onto his. She didn't notice herself snaking her arms around his neck, but this amused Hidan in a sort of way. He had finally pulled away for air, and licked his own lips.

"You taste really sweet…" He smirked at her, and she blushed furiously at his statement, but more like a compliment.

"Uh... eh… ermm…" She muttered, and tried to find the words to say, but nothing came to her. She just blushed furiously, and avoided eye contact with the man that was leaning down, above her.

"Having fun?" Hidan asked with amusement mixed in his voice, and started to trail kisses down her neck.

"S-s-stop…." She whispered in a super quiet voice. Hidan smirked, but kept kissing her.

"Did you say something?...hm?" He asked as he went down to her collar bone, and heard her moan slightly.

"I-I-I said… St-stop!" Keiko raised her voice a little higher, but Hidan still ignored her, and stopped at her shirt, he unbuttoned the first button, which made Keiko whimper.

"S-s-stop!" She raised her voice just a little higher, and panicked. Hidan smirked in amusement again, and undid the next button. He looked at her face, and saw panic in her eyes, but it still amused him. So he undid another button, and revealed black lace of her bra.

"S-ST-STOP!" She cried, and held Hidan's hand from moving anywhere else. Hidan just stared at her with wonder for a second.

"That's what happens when you start insulting me… you'd never know… if you had insulted me more…" Hidan chuckled… "I could've raped you…" He added with an evil grin, and saw the shock and combined horror on Keiko's face.

"Just… go away…jerk…" Keiko said flustered from Hidan's actions.

"What makes you think that I'd go away on your command…?" Hidan asked with satisfaction in his voice. "The fun was just starting…" He said as he lowered his face closer to Keiko's. She had an uncontrollable blush on her face, and looked away.

"Shy now aren't we hm? Just minutes ago you were insulting me, and straddling me, and now you have nothing to say?" Hidan asked while looking at her face. "Not that naughty little kitten no more are ya?" He added to embarrass Keiko even more. He leaned down and left kisses on her neck again. She whimpered, and couldn't take it no more. She had to stop him, one way or another. She tried asking him to stop.

"S-stop…" She said, but then no answer was heard, and she felt his kisses going lower. She would have to go with evasive action. She cupped his cheeks, and brought it up to her face. She stared into his magenta eyes, and thought she'd just saw lust. She lowered his head closer to hers.

END OF CHAPTER! REVIEW LOL I'M LEAVING IT THERE…


	6. Chapter 6

Eternal Purity

Chapter 6 – Mixed Feelings

AN: updated! ENJOY! I didn't have time before but now I do so be happy!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She stared into his lust filled eyes once more, and pushed his lips onto hers. He kissed her with passion, and his tongue once again entered her mouth. She moaned, and buckled her hips to his, he groaned at her action. He unbuttoned her shirt all the way, and revealed her lacy black bra. Hidan caressed her skin, and a wave of passion ran through her body. Just then the tent entrance opened and revealed an angry Kakuzu, but then his eyes went wide.

"HIDAN! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" Kakuzu screamed and had a menacing look in his eyes. Keiko got scared, and closed her eyes tightly. Hidan stared back at Kakuzu glaring at him for interrupting.

"Can't you see I'm busy?" Hidan replied, and looked down at Keiko, who was still closing her eyes from what might happen.

"YES I CAN SEE THAT, BUT WITH HER?!" Kakuzu asked with utter annoyance, because Hidan doesn't think twice about what he is doing sometimes.

"I can do it when I want, where I want, and who I want to do it with!" Hidan argued back, and Kakuzu was just too annoyed to argue back. Kakuzu sighed, and stared into Hidan's eyes.

"Fine… I'm too annoyed of arguing with you… it never works…" With that Kakuzu left the two in the tent.

When Hidan looked back down, Keiko was looking at him with innocent eyes. Hidan looked into her deep blue eyes, and could've sworn that he could drown in her innocence. He leaned down, and trailed kisses down her neck. She felt that it was wrong somehow, but she couldn't think straight at the moment. She lightly pushed on his bare chest as a signal to stop. He did so, and looked at her with a questioning look.

"Didn't you want this?" Hidan asked after a long moment of silence. Keiko stared back with innocent eyes.

"…Hidan…san… I…n-no…n-not n-now…" Keiko told him, and a deep blush crept onto her cheeks. "n-not until… I c-can th-think st-straight ab-bout things…" She added.

"… I understand then…" Hidan said while closing his eyes, and slowly got off atop of her. _"No… Hidan-san… you don't understand…"_

He had lain down beside her, and she'd turned onto her side. The both stared intimately into each other's eyes for a moment. He was about to turn around, but then he felt a gentle hand touch his arm. He stopped and turned back to see Keiko moving closer to him till her body nearly touched his. He sighed, and placed his arm over her waist, pulling her closer. She sighed, and breathed in his scent. She nuzzled her face into his bare chest, and her warm breath eventually got gradual. He finally had the easiness of knowing she was asleep and found himself drifting off to sleep, after the crazy night.

The next morning Hidan woke up to see that Keiko was still sleeping. He pulled her closer, and felt her shift a bit after he had done so. She buried her face into his chest again, and he sighed deeply, feeling the warmth of her body against his. She woke up, and blushed furiously remembering what had happened the night before, and what was happening. She lightly pushed at Hidan's chest as a signal for him to let her get up. He let go of her waist, and she scooted away a little, blushing furiously. She sat up and hugged her knees as if it'd protect her. He just chuckled at her, and rested on his back, with his arms behind his head. Hidan heard her shuffling somewhere, and looked up to see her picking up the kunai.

"What are you doing?!" Hidan asked with suspicion in his voice. Keiko was startled, and turned to his direction, dropping the kunai at the same time.

"I-it-it was a gift…." Keiko said, and looked down at the kunai, and touched the tattered cloth wrapped around the handle, it was a silver ribbon. She smiled down at the object, and her lips quivered in sadness. _"_

_I just wish I could've seen you more in my life…mother…father…" _A tear had rolled down her cheek, but she wiped it away. _"Mother… I promise you, and father that I'll find your killer…"_ Keiko picked up the kunai, and put her two fingers on it, and started to pray. She brought her hand to her forehead, and swiped it across her forehead. She then pressed down onto the kunai until she bled. She licked her own blood, and put the kunai back into a holster that was strapped on her leg. Hidan stared in wonder, at what she had just done.

"What are you doing?" Hidan asked, intrigued. Keiko looked at him with a surprised look.

"It's a ritual that I do… why do you care?" She asked and searched her neck for her necklace.

"EH?! Where is it?..." She looked around on the floor, and started to rattle through the clothing on her body.

"Are you looking for this?" Hidan asked, while holding up her katana necklace. Keiko scurried over to Hidan, and reached out for it. Hidan pulled it away, and she tripped, and fell on top of Hidan. He smirked, and locked lips with her for a moment, but she pulled away.

"Give me my necklace back!" She said angrily with blush on her cheeks, while she tried to reach for it.

"Hm?... you mean this necklace?..." Hidan teased, and pulled it further away from her. She furrowed her eye brows, and took a quick glance at his necklace. She quickly and expertly took off Hidan's necklace, and waved it around.

"I guess this one would have to do for now…" She said as she put it on herself. Hidan grew furious, and tried to reach for his necklace.

"Ey! Give me my necklace back!" Hidan told her angrily, and tried reaching for it. Keiko smirked, and grabbed her necklace from him, while he was staring, and worrying about his own.

"Argh! Give me the necklace back, you damned witch!" Hidan said, and tried to reach for his. Keiko put her necklace back on, and smirked.

"You gonna make me?" Keiko taunted, and tucked it under her shirt.

"If you don't give it back then I'll have to resort to equivocal action…" Hidan stated, and they switched roles. She was beneath him, trapped by him, and he was hovering above her. He made her nervous when he had done that.

"Are you going give it to me?" Hidan asked with a smirk on his lips. Keiko shook her head, and opened her mouth.

"What are you going to do about it hm?" She taunted further, and put her hand over it, though it was already covered by the cloth on her shirt. Hidan chuckled evilly for a minute, and stared into her eyes.

"What if I told you that you would be… deflowered?" He smirked, and looked into her eyes which were filled with contained fear. He leaned down closed to her, and she closed her eyes frightened of what might happen.

He left trails of kisses down her neck, and was down at her collar bone. He sucked on her skin for a few moments, leaving a hickey there. She winced when it started to sting. She didn't know what happened, but she started to run her hands through his hair, disheveling it a bit. She moaned when he'd bit down. He started to unbutton her shirt, and she stopped his hand. He looked up at her, and she stared back into his eyes. She took the necklace off her, and handed it back to him. She looked away with embarrassment, and still felt him hovering above her. She looked up to see what he was doing, and found him wearing the necklace again, but his attention was on her.

"H-h-hidan?" she asked startled at his gaze. He leaned down and locked lips with her. Her eyes went wide, but she had to admit, she enjoyed the kisses that he gave her. Tears ran down her cheeks, as she noticed that she was doing something wrong… _"Oh junshin-sama… please forgive me!"_ Hidan stopped, and pulled away when he felt her sobbing.

"I thought you wanted this…" He stated, and closed his eyes.

"…n-n-no… I can't b-betray my village…" She whispered, and started sobbing louder.

"Fine… I won't ever touch you… because you don't want me to…okay?..," Hidan moved away from Keiko, and ran his hand through his hair, trying to straighten it out.

END OF CHAPTER PLEASE REVIEW!


	7. Chapter 7

Eternal Purity

Chapter 7 – Search

AN: YAY! I FINALLY UPDATED!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hidan ran his hand through his hair, and looked at Keiko, who sat a little further from him, but in arm's reach. He turned around, and heard her shuffling around. He looked back, and saw her struggling with her shirt. She sighed at the place where the buttons once were. The buttons were missing, and she didnt notice until now. Hidan sighed and took off his cloak, throwing it onto her. She looked back to see Hidan looking away. She smiled a bit, and took off her shirt, putting on the cloak.

"You can keep it until, we find you something..." Hidan stated plainly, and looked over at her, when he felt she was finished. He was bare chested, which made Keiko blush for a moment. He chuckled at her reaction, and looked at her for a minute. She looked away and blushed.

"What's wrong?... " Hidan asked smirking at the same time. "Never saw anyone as good looking as me?" He chuckled for a moment, and looked back at her.

"I-I-I... when's breakfast?..." She changed the topic, and Hidan noted her action.

"Kakuzu should be making it by now..." Hidan replied with boredom in his voice. "By the way... what's your name, girl?..." He asked, and waited for her reply.

"It's... Keiko... just call me Kei..." She replied, and looked at him.

"Okay then, Kei... if that's your name... you will address to me as Hidan-sama... got that?..." Hidan chuckled, and Keiko was wide eyed.

"No! never!" She screamed, and the next thing she knew she was pinned to the floor in a blink of an eye. She blushed, and half of her face, under the collar of the cloak.

"Did you just disobey me?..." Hidan asked calmly, and stared menacingly into her eyes.

"I-I-I..." she tried to speak... _"... i dont want to die..."_ She thought to herself. "... h-hai... Hi-hidan...sa-sama..." She felt really wrong addressing Hidan as sama, and mentally slapped herself.

"That's what I thought..." He stated, smirking and got off of her. She was flustered, and her pride and dignity was slowly dying.

"Come on... Kakuzu should be waiting..." Hidan stated, and opened the entrance to the tent. Keiko followed behind him, and took a deep breath of fresh air in.

"I wonder how Hinata-chan and everyone is doing..." She smiled sadly to herself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE DIDNT RETURN YET?!" Naruto screamed throughout the office at the shinobi there. He growled for a minute and sighed. "when was she supposed to be due back again?"

"It was two days ago..." A shinobi in the crowd stated, and waited for Naruto's predictible eruption.

"WHAT?!!?!" Naruto roared, and Hinata laid her hand on hiss shoulder gently, and he calmed down.

"C-c-ca-calm down N-n-naruto-kun! I'm s-sure sh-she's j-just... on her way back!" Hinata came up with an explaination, and smiled softly at Naruto. Naruto smiled weakly back but replied

"I dont think so Hinata-chan... Keiko-chan has never been this late. She's always early, or on time on every mission..."

"Something could be wrong..." Naruto added, and contemplated on the situation for a minute.

"We'll send search teams out, to find her... We'd never know, something could've happened. I can't let this off so easily. It's just not like her." Naruto stated while staring into Hinata's soft eyes. Hinata smiled softly and nodded, understanding what her fiannce mean't.

"Get our best shinobis on the case ASAP..." Naruto directed to Konohomaru. He nodded and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Konohomaru had found Shikamaru, Kiba, Shino, Rock Lee and Neji in a nearby resturaunt, and informed them about the situation breefly, and requested that they'd go see Naruto. They'd arrived at the Hokage's office immediately, and watched as Naruto paced around the room.

"What do you wish us to do Naruto-kun?!" Rock Lee blurted out right, finding the quietness too distracting at the moment. Naruto stopped pacing around the room, and faced all of them.

"As you all know, Keiko-chan still didn't return from the mission, that she was assigned." Naruto eyed each one of them, and noticed that Rock Lee looked tense for a minute, Neji flinched, Shikamaru lazily sighed, Kiba's nose twitched along with Akamaru's, and Shino didn't move an inch.

"I'm sending you guys on a search mission... With Neji's bloodline ability, Kiba's sense, Rock Lee's speed, Shikamaru's brain, and Shino's insect advantage, then it would be a piece of cake." Suddenly the door opened to reveal the young Uchiha.

"Teme... can't you see that i'm in an extremely important meeting?!" Naruto complained and pointed dramatically at the raven haired man.

"No, really?... That's why I'm here, I want to help." Sasuke stated, and stared at Naruto with a blank expression.

Naruto scoffed and glared at Sasuke for a while, "Don't you and Keiko hate each other's guts?..."

"So? It seems that the only reason you ask, is that you're scared I'm going to take advantage of this situation." Sasuke glared back, and knew very well Naruto didn't trust him that easily. Especially not what happened years ago. Leaving the village, hurting Sakura emotionally, betraying the village, no Naruto couldn't possibly forget that.

" That's the reason, Teme, we can't trust you after what had happened years ago." Naruto stated and glared yet again.

"Can't you trust me now?! I mean, I did come back... I did apologize and try to learn from my own mistakes. Yet you can not trust me?" Sasuke argued and anger grew in his voice.

"Why do you want to help if you hate her guts?" Naruto questioned curiously.

Sasuke calmed down, and his features grew softer. "Sakura-chan would miss her, and it'd upset her and... that'd effect the baby, i dont want that to happen... I... I love her." Sasuke whispered with a slightly embarrassed and shy face on.

Naruto's features softened, and a grin grew on his face. "Alright then... that'd be a valid reason." Naruto looked into Sasuke's eyes and saw a slight flash of thanks.

"You guys leave at sunset... got that?" Naruto handed them a scroll, filled with information of where Keiko had been or should've been, and some allies if needed.

"See ya guys and good luck." Naruto had the same goofy grin on his face and dimissed them.

They had a few hours, and had to pack. Sasuke got back home, and opened the door, hearing his wife's sweet voice...

"Sasuke-kun?..." A soft voice called out, and appeared out of a door with a smile on her face.

"What did Naruto-kun say?" She asked him, while walking towards him.

"I'll be leaving at sunset." He looked down at the large bulge, their baby.

Sakura smiled sadly and opened her mouth.

"I hope you could help Keiko-chan..." Sakura said, and kissed Sasuke on his cheek. He smiled at her and assured her.

"Trust me Sakura-chan... I will help." He cupped her cheeks, and locked lips with her for a moment.

"Aishiteru, Sasuke-kun..."

"Aishiteru too, Sakura-chan..."

They hugged for a moment, and Sakura let go of Sasuke, smiling at him.

"You should pack now, Sasuke-kun." Sakura told him, and he nodded with a small smile on his face. He quickly pecked Sakura on the cheek, and started climbing up the set of stairs.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Arigatou, Kakuzu-san... lunch was delicious." Keiko politely said, and bowed.

"Ah, I'm not that good of a chef." Kakuzu said and Hidan had enough of this.

"No, no! Kakuzu-san is a great chef!" Keiko said, and smiled.

"Okay, okay! Enough both of you!" Hidan snarled, and they both stared at him.

"Ey... the girl was just complimenting me, no need to get jealous or personal." Kakuzu said with a smug look on his face.

"Yeah, Yeah... what ever." Hidan said while rolling his eyes. Keiko tried to stiffle a giggle, but couldn't, and let it out.

"What's so funny?" The two Akatsuki members asked her, while staring.

"O-oh... n-nothing re-really! I-It's just that you g-guys d-don't seem s-so t-tough wh-when you guys ar-argue..." She said in between giggles.

They raised their eyebrows at eachother, and jsut ignored it.

"So what did the leader say anyways?" Hidan asked interested in what the leader had told Kakuzu.

"He says, if Keiko was to not escape then, she may be a use for the Akatsuki, in profits that is." Kakuzu replied casually.

"Oh? And in what way would that be?" Hidan asked interested in what 'would' happen.

"I think he said something about... The Akatsuki's Geisha?... for entertainment to others that would pay us to see her.

Keiko's eyes went wide.

"WHAT?! A GEISHA!? NU UH! NO WAY! NEVER!" Keiko screamed rejectedly.

"Hey girly... you don't have to like it, you just have to do it." Kakuzu replied with a smug look.

"Bu-but! What if they try to rape me?!" Keiko asked with a panicked voice. Hidan flinched a bit at her response.

"If they do... We'll have to kill them now don't we?" Hidan stated, and it surprised Keiko that he'd say that.

_"But then again... He'd probably try to rape me himself..." _She scoffed to herself in her mind.

"What belongs to Akatsuki, will be under total guard, letting no one touch it...or her..." Kakuzu stated, and looked at Keiko.

"... So now I'm a thing that Akatsuki owns?... just great, I'm an 'it' now..." Keiko snarled to herself, and remembered her options. "That is if you guys could catch me..." She smirked to herself.

"... You can't get away from Akatsuki... trust me, i'll personally reinforce that." Hidan chuckled evily. Keiko shivered at the idea, and flinched when she felt him grip her wrist.

"Try ANYTHING funny... we'll kill you right away." She stared with fear into his eyes, and his words were extremely menacing.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They met at the gates of Konoha, and started planning it.

"Neji, you'll be on my right, checking for anything suspicious within the premises. Kiba, on my left, will try to pick up anything suspicious scents. Sasuke, Behind me, you could keep an eye out for us, and Rock Lee, beside Uchiha, doing the same. And Shino, you'll help us by using your ability of insects to help us in anyway possible. Got that?" Shikamaru eyed them all, and they all nodded in unicen. Okay then, into formation, and off we go. They stood in their spots, and Sakura, Naruto, and Hinata bid them good luck.

"What exactly are we looking for Shikamaru-kun?" Rock Lee question his friend.

"...Clues... a lead..." Shikamaru replied, as they lept from tree to tree. Rock Lee nodded, and looked around.

"Anything within the premises?" Shikamaru asked Neji, and Neji searched around.

"Negative... there's nothing..." Neji stated, and searched around more.

"Kiba, sniff anything out yet?" Shikamaru asked Kiba, and Akamaru barked a few times, Kiba nodded.

"There's definately something... I think it's dried blood or something..." Kiba stated "... it's not far from here, I'm sure it's within fifty yards... to the west." Kiba added.

They went in the direction, and found corpses of the dead bandits. Shikamaru got down to the corpses, and examined them.

"Clean cut... I'm sure Keiko had been here..." Shikamaru concluded, and looked around to see a huge spot where blood had dried up.

"Looks like she's been taken by someone... or someones..." Shikamaru said, as he saw foot prints of two pair of people.

"Definately something suspicious..." Rock Lee stated, and looked around at the scene.

"Whatever happens... we'll have to find her..." Sasuke finally spoke.

END OF CHAPTER! REVIEW PLEASE! I FINALLY UPDATED! XD


	8. Chapter 8

Eternal Purity

Chapter 8 – Chance

AN: YAY! UPDATED!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At least a week had passed, and her time was far up. She'd developed this fluttering feeling in the pit of her stomach, for Hidan, as the days progressed, but today was the faithful day. She had to decide, though she'd grown attached to Hidan, and Kakuzu for awhile now.

"Hey... You have to make your choice today, we've already given you a few extra days, so decide." Hidan spoke, staring into her eyes.

Keiko's eyes went wide. "What?..." She was surprised that she didn't have anymore time to devise a plan.

"Hurry and decide girly..." Kakuzu said, and waited with Hidan for her answer.

"I'll play the game..." Keiko replied, and stared at Hidan, waiting for the rules and what to do.

"Alright then, here's the rules: 1)once we've caught you, you have to come back to Akatsuki, 2) You may not get anyone or any allies to help, or go back to your village, 3) You've got twenty four hours to hide and run from us, 4) You have the first ten minutese to run. Disobey any of that either you die, or we go after your loved ones." Hidan stated, and smirked for a minute. "Any questions?" He added, and she didn't say anything. "No?... okay... the game starts, NOW!" Keiko flinched from the sudden loudness and fell on her rear. Hidan chuckled evilly.

"Times of the essence ne, Kei-chan?..." Hidan knelt down and whispered into her ear, nibbling on her earlobe. She whimpered, and got onto her feet, stopping Hidan. She she took out a few shuriken, throwing them at Hidan, and Kakuzu. She started to run, and Hidan took his scythe out twirling it in the air, expertly, and blocked every shuriken.

"There goes five minutes for her." Hidan smirked evily, and looked over at Kakuzu. They waited for five minutes and started to go in the direction Keiko had gone in.

"Ya think she gone far?" Kakuzu questioned his partner.

"No...lets split up, that'll make the work faster... meet back at HQ tomorrow." Hidan suggested, and waited for his partner to answer.

"Sounds like a good idea, alright then, meet you tomorrow, with or without the girl." With that Kakuzu turned right, and left Hidan to look for Keiko in that direction. He spotted foot prints on the dirt below, and they were dragged, meaning she'd probably gotten tired. He neared the village of mist, and smirked, knowing where she was.

Keiko sighed as she dropped onto the bed of her motel room. _"hopefully they wont find me here." _She thought to herself, and noticed that she was still in Hidan's cloak.

_There's something about him... I have no idea, but i have a funny feeling in the pit of my stomach about him._

Hidan entered the small village, and looked around the shops, not seeing. Not seeing Keiko in any of the food shops, he decided to check with the villagers. He came up to a group of women, and they blushed at the sight of him.

"I'm trying to find a young woman, that I lost earlier. Have any of you beautiful women seen her?... she has black and blue hair, with ocean blue eyes. She was also wearing a cloak." He asked politely, in 'diguise' as a gentleman looking for his woman. The women's faces fell when they heard he 'had' someone.

"Why yes we did, I saw her going into the local mist motel a block away from here." One of the woman answered. He flashed them a slight smile and thanked them before heading off. All he heard in the background was.

"What a hunk!" or "Too bad he's taken." He smirked at the comments, and continued down the street.

Keiko sighed, and got out of the showers, grabbing a towel, and opening the bag of under garments she's jsut gotten. They weren't the most cheapest, but they had to do anyways. She put on the under-garments, and climbed into the bed, putting the cloak over her skin revealing body.

Hidan entered the motel, and went to the counter.

"Excuse me..." Hidan said, and peered at the old man sitting at the desk.

The old man appeared to be drunk, and pink, but was able to speak.

"Yeshhh... how can i h-help youuu..." He slurred his words, but Hidan understood them, and continued.

"I'm looking for a young lady that has blakc and blue hair, and blue eyes. I've been told she was here. May you tell me which room she is in?" Hidan asked politely, and waited for the old man to answer.

"W-whooo arrrre youu to th-thissss young lady..." The old man asked Hidan, and Hidan smirked.

"I'm her husband, now may you tell me?" Hidan replied slyly with a smirk on his face.

"Ohh... in thattt cassse... here you go youngg lasss..." The old man handed him a spare key to the room, and passed out on the table, due to being drunk and consuming way too much alcohol.

Hidan smirked, and climbed the stairs to room number 175. He slid the key into the lock, and turned the key, there was a silent click, and slowly opened the door, trying not to make little sound as possible. He slid passed the door, and looked at the figure lying on the bed. He crept over to the bed, and saw Keiko right there. He smirked, and hovered above her. Her eyes fluttered open right away, and saw Hidan's face, luminated by the moon's light. She gasped, as she saw his eyes staring down at her with lust. He leaned down, and kissed her with passion.

_"Tonight will be the night that i deflower you..."_Hidan smirked to himself.

Her eyes went wide, because of his gentleness towards the kiss. She closed her eyes, and started to enjoy it. Hidan dipped his tongue into her mouth, making her moan. Hidan oushed his hands passed the cloak, covering her. Her hands went into his hair, and his hands went down to her sides. He slid his hands up and down feeling her skin. She shivered for a minute, but then looked up into his eyes. Hidan froze for a second, and pulled away from the kiss, just remembering what hed said before.

_Fine… I won't ever touch you… becau__se you don't want me to…okay?..__"_

He was about to get off of Keiko, but then was pulled back down gently for another kiss. He blushed a little but started to travel down her sides again. He pulled away again, and looked at her with a soft expression.

Do you really want to go through with this?..." He asked, and waited for her to answer. She nodded at him, blushing as red as a tomato, while looking away. Hidan kept looking down at her.

"Are you sure about this?... there's no turning back if you say yes." Hidan warned her. She froze for a moment, but couldnt think straight and just nodded.

"You know your consequences right?" Hidan asked caringly, and she nodded, again without thinking. Hidan started to kiss her passionately again, and his hands traveled up and down her sides again.

**A/N: Here's the first lemon you've all been waiting for, it isn't going to be the best lemon, but it is one!**

Keiko moaned into the kiss, and pushed his head closer to hers, and he dipped into her mouth again. Their tongues started to dance in a dance of sin, but who cared? It was what people thought was love, but in this case it could've been that option or lust, a desire. He pulled away, and started to leave kisses down her neck, and she moaned as he licked her skin. He lead the trail of kisses down to her collarbone, and then bit down. She yelped, and held onto his neck.

"H-hi-hidan..." Keiko said between pants.

"Hm..." Hidan answered back, continuing to leave kisses down to her chest.

Hidan reached behind her, and unbuckled her bra, and threw it to the floor. He looked down at her, and smirked at the embarrassed look on her face. He leaned down near her ear, and whispered to her.

"You're beautiful..."

She blushed even more and turned as red as a tomato. She moaned as he took one of her hardened peeks into his mouth, sucking on it intimately. She started playing with his hair again, and moaned frequently. Hidan's hand had travelled down her body, and to her fragile, feminine part. He rubbed her fragile area, where the panty was covering, and smirked. He released her peek, and moved his head to her ear.

"You're wet, Kei-chan..." He whispered into her ear, while nibbling on her earlobe.

His finger pushed aside the cloth, and between her folds. She moaned in pure bliss, and Hidan locked lips with her, continuing with his procedures. He started to pump in and out with his finger, and Keiko couldn't help but moan every time he did so.

"Music to my ears..." Hidan whispered into her ear, making her blush again.

He added another finger, and started to pump in and out even faster, making Keiko wrap her arms around his neck. Hidan felt Keiko's walls tightening, and knew what it must've meant. He pulled out his fingers, and licked the juices off of them.

"You're so sweet, Kei-chan..." He said, and brought his head down to her entrance, licking all of her juices.

"Oh.. Hi-Hidan-s-sama..." She moaned as he licked her entrance.

He pulled her panties off and threw them onto the floor, forgotten, along with her bra. He climbed back up onto her, looking down, at her face. She blushed yet again, and looked away, embarrassed. He cupped her cheeks, and started to kiss her again. Her hands started to wander down to his pants. He smirked into the kiss, and used his own hands to help guide her, helping her take off his pants. She undid the pant's button, and Hidan discarded the pants, thrown onto the floor along with Keiko's undergarments. He pulled away from the kiss, and looked down at her with both of their eyes full of lust.

"Are you ready?..." Hidan asked her, and she blushed for a moment.

"H-Hai..." She replied, face red of embarrassment. Hidan pulled off his boxers, and discarded them on the floor. He again looked down at her, locking eye contact. He leaned down, near her ear again.

"This might hurt..." He warned her, and she wrapped her legs around his waist, and her arms around his neck. They noth took a deep breath, and Keiko nodded, assuring him that she was ready. Hidan pushed into her entrance, and she screamed in pain. Her nails left trails up his back, and she started to cry. He leaned down, and locked lips with her. She sobbed into the kiss, and Hidan pulled away with a worried look on his face.

"Are you sure you still want me to continue?..." He asked concerned. She kept crying, and nodded slightly.

"I-i-it hurts..." She said in between sobs, and hung onto Hidan for dear life.

He waited awhile, for her to get used to his length. After what seemed to be a long time, she stopped crying and looked up at Hidan. She nodded, and Hidan got the signal, and started to push in and out of her slowly, and as carefully as he can. The tears started to stream down her face slowly, as her walls were being stretched out. She gripped onto Hidan even more, and he noticed it alot. But he had no choice, and knew it was her first time. He knew she was going to feel uncomfortable, but she wanted to keep going. He felt her was tightening, from the pain, and he whispered into her ear to comfort her.

"Kei-chan... You're going to be okay, enjoy it... it's your first time..."

Keiko tried to smile, and did, weakly. The tears stopped progressing, but still she felt the pain, of his length, stretching her walls. Time passed, and she the pain started to fade, replacing it with another feeling, that she enjoyed. She started to moan, and Hidan smirked, finally realizing that she was getting used to it.

"F-fa-faster... H-hi-hidan-sama!" Keiko said in between moans and pants. Hidan did so, and started to pump in and out even faster. Keiko moaned even louder, and held onto Hidan even more, for support. Hidan leaned down and started to kiss her again, they would pull away frequently to get more air. It was such a new feeling for Keiko, and she felt like she'd burst of pleasure. The waves of pleasure echoing through both of their bodies, were too much to take. Hidan kept pulling in and out, faster by the second, and she could've swore that she was going to climax. Their moans echoed throughout the room, and the bed started to creak.

"H-Hi-hidan-sama... I-I... th-think I-I'm a-at m-my edge..." Keiko said in between pants and moans. Hidan looked down at her, and her hair was glistening against her neck, her eyes were half lidded, and she was overflowing with as much pleasure as she could take. Hidan nodded in response, and thrusted once more, when Keiko's walls tightened around his length, and she climaxed, screaming in ecstasy.

"H-HIDAN-SAMA!" She gripped onto him, as she released. Hidan grunted, and screamed too.

"KEI-CHAN!" He released, and started to pant, his body all sweaty. He collapsed beside Keiko, and was panting for air along with her. He pulled out of her slowly, and pulled her close to him. She kept panting for the air, that she really needed, and her eyes still half lidded.

"A-Ai-Aishiteru, Hidan-sama..." Keiko silently whispered, and curled up against his body. She'd finally said what she'd wanted to say, and the funny feeling in the pit of her stomach had gone. He sighed for a moment, and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Aishiteru too... Kei-chan..." He'd whispered, when she'd fallen asleep. Without a second thought of what might happen, he threw the thin sheets onto their bodies, and drifted off to sleep with his 'lover'.

END OF CHAPTER!! I UPDATED SO REVIEW NOW!


	9. Chapter 9

Eternal Purity

Chapter 9 - The path

AN: hey hey, my readers! I've finally updated! sorry it took a while but i've just recently moved to a new place! but here it is!:

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Keiko's eyes slowly opened, and she felt really warm, where she was. She looked up at Hidan's sleeping face, and smiled a bit. She felt really uncomfortable, and sticky all over. She slowly moved Hidan's arm, and looked around the small room, the clothes on the floor. She picked up her undergarments, and crept into the bathroom.

She climbed into the showers, and opened the water, sighing as the water washed over her body. She closed her eyes as the water rushed through her hair, onto her face. She grabbed the soup bar and started to clean herself off. The shower doors opened, and somebody crept in behind her, wrapping their arms around her waist. She squealed, terrified, because of the sudden action. Hidan only chuckled, and started to kiss her neck.

"H-hidan-sama?..." Keiko said in surprise, and leaned into him.

"Good morning to you too..." Hidan chuckled, and smirked.

"Here Kei-chan, let me help you..." He stated, and started to rub her skin. She gasped and blushed at his action.

"Eeeeek! Hidan-sama!" She squealed in embarrassment, and tried to 'cover' herself. She was suddenly pinned onto the cold walls, and she shivered. Hidan leaned down and locked lips with her, pulling back a few seconds later.

"We better hurry, I'll have to bring you to Akatsuki." She nodded in defeat, losing the game.

They both washed up, and stepped out of the showers, one after the other. They finished up, and went back to the counter. They saw the old man still laying there, sleeping. Keiko poked his bald spot, and he woke up.

"Wh-wha!?!?!" He suddenly looked up at them, and smiled. Keiko handed him the key, and paid the bill.

"Have a nice day." The old man said after they left, and collapsed back down onto the desk.

Keiko still wore Hidan's cloak, and loved it alot. Hidan looked down at her, and chuckled silently. Keiko's stomach rumbled, and she laughed nervously when Hidan stared at her. She scratched her head and laughed nervously again.

"Let's go find breakfast." Hidan chuckled, and spotted a nearby, breakfast resturaunt. They walked in, and took their seats. A clumsy looking woman, came up to them, and took their orders. They sat in silence for awhile, but Keiko decided to open her mouthm but nothing really came out.

"...uhmm... I... you..." She blushed for a moment, and Hidan stared at her intently, making her even more nervous than she already was.

"About last night..." Hidan began, and took a deep breath. "Nothing happened..." He finished, and Keiko looked heartbroken at him. She couldnt look at him, and excused herself to the washroom. She looked into the mirror and saw her eyes filling up with tears.

"Get a hold of yourself Keiko."

_"How can you!??!?! he took your virginity and told you that nothing happened! Does that seem okay!?!?!" _Her inner self screamed and she frowned at herself.

She started to cry, as a woman walked in.

"There's a young man waiting for you, he told me to tell you to hurry." The kind woman said with a worried look. "Are you okay?" She added, and Keiko just nodded and plastered a fake smile on her face.

"Thank-you... but i'm okay." Keiko replied. Keiko used her chakra to return her puffy, red eyes back to the normal state, and walked out of the bathroom, sitting on the seat, across from Hidan. She took the plate of food, and started to eat it. She didnt dare look up at Hidan, and waited for him to speak.

"Let's go now." He stated flatly. Keiko just nodded, not even one glance.

Hidan raised an eyebrow, and stood from his chair. Keiko also did so, and dragged her feet, after Hidan. They left the resturaunt and started to leave the village. Once they left, and entered the forest. Hidan started to leap through the trees rapidly, and Keiko followed beside him. It was silent for at least half the trip.

_"Sigh... I have to know why he said that... I'm never going to live this down-_

But before she got to finish thinking, Hidan's voice interupted her.

"...about before. I didnt mean it in that way." Hidan started to speak.

"Oh? so are you going to tell me that you already have someone else? or I wasnt what you thought? Well you're not who i thought you were." Keiko replied bitterly.

"Why do you have to be so cold?" Hidan sneered

"Me? cold? I couldn't be talking, Mr.ChangeHisMind." Keiko snarled.

"Are you joking me!? This again?" Hidan sighed irritated.

"Well what the hell are you going to do about i-"

Before Keiko got to finish, she was pinned to a tree by Hidan.

"Dont cross me again..." Hidan glared at her, she glared back.

"Fine, go ahead! Just kill me now! Like you'd care anyways!" Keiko spat at him. Hidan sighed, and glared at her.

"I'm not going to kill you... after the trouble of chasing you?" Hidan replied, and leaned in to kiss her. She pushed him away, and stared at him.

"Then why did you say that earlier?" Keiko asked, her eyes filling with tears again.

"... If you told anyone at Akatsuki then something... bad might happen... that's what i meant by nothing happened..." Hidan sighed, and let go of Keiko. Keiko looked away, ashamed of thinking something else that wasnt true.

"Are you satisfied now?" Hidan asked, as he took her hand. She nodded, and blushed when he held her hand. "Let's go or else the other members of Akatsuki, will suspect something.

They started to jump through the trees again, and Keiko never did let go of his hand, till they got more near Akatsuki's HQ. She only saw a forest of trees, and a no ending to it. She was surprised when Hidan stopped in the middle of no where. He dispelled the genjutsu, and Keiko finally got it. They entered the main doors, and so far saw no one.

"Hidan? is that you?" A familiar voice called out, and Kakuzu appeared from a corner.

"I see that you were sucessful." Kakuzu snickered and smirked under his mask. Hidan nodded in response, and lead Keiko to a room, that would be hers.

She smiled and looked around the room. It was really simple, and she liked it. It was painted a light blue (AN:NOT BLACK!) there were white silk curtains, and a wardrobe in one corner. The bed was a queen size, and there was a private washroom there too. She jumped onto the freshly made bed and giggled.

"The leader should be waiting for you now, Kei-chan..." Hidan told her, and she nodded, making her way to the door again.

They walked down the halls, and reached the door. Hidan knocked on the door, and a voice came.

"Come in."

They opened the door, and saw a figure, sitting in a chair. Keiko stared at the "leader" and looked away, thinking it was rude.

"Ah. So this is Keiko hm?" The leader spoke.

"Yes it is..." Hidan replied, and pushed Keiko forward.

"Ah. You have taste, dont you Hidan?" The leader teased Hidan. Hidan slightly blushed, unnoticably though.

"So tell me about yourself, Keiko." The leader said, and waited for Keiko to reply. She bowed, and started.

"I'm Keiko, as you already know, and I'm an ANBU captain, I'm from the hidden village of Konoha."

"hmm... I see then. Do you know your position in this situation right now?" The leader asked.

"Hai... I am now part of Akatsuki... and is to serve for Akatsuki." She spoke, and looked up.

"Excellent, then you know obidience." The leader complimented, and stared down at her.

"Inform her about the Geisha classes, and whatsoever she is needed for, dismissed." The leader spoke once again and they left the room in silence.

**END OF CHAPTER I know its short but its better than nothing PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!**


	10. Chapter 10

Eternal Purity

Chapter 10 - Dilemma

AN: Hey hey! i'm writing! look at me! lol just joking! well here it is!

"You could go to the kitchen and grab something if you want." Hidan chuckled as he heard Keiko's stomach rumble for the third time.

"Oh... uh... o-okay..." Keiko blushed, but smiled, making her way to the kitchen. She ran to the door, and knocked into a crimson eyed member of Akatsuki. She got up, and rubbed her head, looking up at the akatsuki member. Her eyes widen and her mouth opened a gap.

"I-Itachi-kun?..."

He looked at her with an emotionless face, but when she looked into his eyes, she saw something... it was confusion and worry.

"Kei-chan?" Itachi questioned acting unusual, not the "Akatsuki Itachi".

"Why?..." She whispered, and brushed passed him.

"..." Itachi stayed silent for awhile, and took a deep breath. "I have my reasons." He finally replied, though it didnt answer anything.

"You have NO reasons!" She screamed at him, and he glared at her.

"Dont judge me, Kei-chan. The truth is you never understood, and never will understand me. You dont know me." He spat at her calmly, in distaste.

"You think that, but that isnt really true! I could've helped you. I was always there when you needed me, and you were for me. What happened?... YOU THREW IT ALL AWAY LIKE GARBAGE! YOU NEVER TRUSTED ME! I ALWAYS DID TRUST YOU, BUT NOW YOU ARE JUST BEING A PATHETIC, NAIVE, AND NOT TO MENTION OBNOXIOUS PERSON! SO YOU TELL ME, YOU NEVER EVER AND I'M GUESSING YOU WILL NEVER EVER WILL!" Keiko took a deep breath, and Itachi's eyes were a little wide, but returned back to normal, and more softer than usual. She turned her back to him, and was surprised to find him embrace her from behind. She struggled to get out of his embrace, but it was useless.

"Kei-chan... you haven't changed one bit... I'm... glad." He silently whispered, while nipping at her earlobe. She whimpered, but melted in his embracce after awhile.

"Why?... was i not a reason, not to leave?" Her eyes started to brim with tears again.

"You're one of the reasons i had to leave." Itachi whispered into her ear. Her eyes widened, and looked into two onyx orbs, that were once crimson.

"Why...?" Keiko asked, and lowered her head. Itachi sighed, and breathed in the scent of her hair.

"Kei-chan... it's been so long." Itachi looked into her eyes, and she was hypnotized. He lowered his head and locked lips with her. Her eyes widened and blush painted her face.

_"I-Itachi-kun... H-hidan-sama..." _She thought, extremely confused. She started to struggle, but Itachi had pinned her to the wall, holding her arms. He pulled away, and looked at her.

"Don't you miss me at all?" Itachi questioned her, since she didn't respond to the kiss, and started to struggle.

"I-Itachi-

She was cut off again, by Itachi. He had pressed his lips against hers again. He licked her lips, waiting for a reply. Hidan walked into the kitchen, and found the two. Hidan growled at Itachi, seeing him, pin HIS Keiko to a wall, and on top of that kissing her. Keiko's eyes were closed, and was clearly struggling, to get away. Hidan charged at them, and threw Itachi off of Keiko.

"H-hidan-sama!" Keiko cried, as Hidan grabbed Keiko, and embraced her.

"What the hell." Itachi said, and got up from the floor, and dusted himself off, activating his

sharingan.

"Let go of her." Itachi growled at Hidan, and glared.

"What the fuck makes you think i fucking would." Hidan spat at Itachi, and glared back at Itachi equally. Itachi charged at him, and grabbed Keiko out of Hidan's embrace.

"Give her back!" Hidan charged back at Itachi, but Itachi evaded him easily. Keiko was frightened at this, and shut her eyes tightly, not wanting to see anything that might happen.

"Tell that bitch, that you fucking belong to me!" Hidan commanded more than telling Keiko.

"What? Keiko, It's alright, tell him you belong to me." Itachi said, while nibbling on her earlobe, just to piss Hidan off even more. Hidan growled again, irritated. Suddenly, something flew by and exploded, causing Keiko to fall out of Itachi's arms, injuring herself.

"Hey, hey! stop this ridiculous fighting, un!" Diedara said, approaching them, and walking towards Keiko. "Should i just do you guys a favor, and blow this girl up, into a million pieces, un?" Deidara added, shaping the clay in his hand. Keiko looked up at Deidara, and winced, holding onto her bleeding arm. Deidara stopped, staring into her crystal like eyes. He looked

at her in distaste, seeing her in such a weak state, ressembling an injured bird, that can't fly. He crouched down, and lifted her chin.

"My, My! You have such pretty eyes, blue! un! just like mine! un!" Deidara stated cheerfully, and kissed her lips softly, just for the hell of it. Her eyes widened, when he emerged with a cheery grin on his face.

"Aren't you a sweet one, un!" Deidara complimented her, and picked her up bridal style, running out of the kitchen. Hidan and Itachi growled, and followed behind the two.

"Isn't this fun? What's your name?" Deidara asked.

"I-it's Keiko." She said, as she started to heal the injury on her arm.

"Ah a really cute name, for a cute girl such as you un! Kei-chi! un! mind me calling you that? you can call me anything you want! un!" Deidara said while still running. Keiko shook her head, and smiled slightly.

"I dont mind at all, what's your name by the way?" Keiko asked, looking at him.

"It's Deidara, but call me anything you want, Kei-chi! un!" Deidara said with a toothy grin.

"Okay then... Dei-chi! un..." Keiko said, making fun of Deidara saying "un". Deidara laughed for a moment, and turned a corner, running into Sasori's room, closing the door silently, but quickly. There wasn't anyone else in the room, but them. They heard Itachi annd Hidan's fast foot steps pass by and fade away. Deidara sat Keiko down in the closet, and started looking around his partner's room. **(AN!: Sasori is not dead, nor is anyone else...)**

"Who's room is this?" Keiko asked, and looked around the room, opening the closet. It was kind of messy, but other than that, it was pretty simple. The door suddenly opened, and Keiko closed the closet, thinking it was Hidan and Itachi. there stood a red head, glaring at Deidara. He had not yet seen Keiko, and only noticed Deidara.

"How many times do i have to tell you, not to come into my room?..." Sasori asked irritated, and pushed Deidara out the door.

"But there is something i need to-

Sasori had closed the door of his room and locked it. He took off his cloak, and went to the bathroom to wash off. He later came out, and opened his closet. His jaw dropped, to see Keiko sitting there, sleeping in his closet. He lifted her up, and sighed helping her take the cloak off. She was in her undergarments, Sasori blushed as he placed her on his bed, putting the sheets over her.

_"the things you find around this place..." _He thought, scratching his head and chuckling to himself. He started to change his clothes. He opened the door, and walked a few steps to find Hidan shaking Deidara by his collar, and Itachi glaring at Deidara.

"Where the fuck is she?" Hidan said, as he shook Deidara even more.

"I told you! un! I dont have her with me! and i dont know where she is! un!" Deidara stated, irritated.

"You were hiding with her! so tell us!" Hidan spat at Deidara.

"Fine, she's in Sasori-danna's room! She probably got laid! un!" Deidara said, making Hidan and Itachi's eyes go wide. They ran a few steps and saw Sasori glare at Deidara.

"You...!" Hidan glared at Sasori along with Itachi. Sasori sighed, and pushed passed them.

"Did you?" Itachi asked Sasori and Sasori just ignored them. They growled at Sasori, and made their way to Sasori's room. They slowly opened the door, and saw somebody in the bed, and clothes all over the floor. Keiko looked like she was naked in bed, and they gaped. Hidan growled and approached the bed. Keiko had opened her eyes, and yawned. She looked to see Itachi, and Hidan standing before her. She yelped, and covered herself with sheets, sitting up.

"how could you just sleep with anyone?... you fucking dirty, skanky, bitch... i dont ever want to see your face again!" Hidan spat at Keiko, and slapped her across her face. She screamed in pain, and was surprised and at the same time scared. She covered her cheek, and her eyes brimmed with tears. Hidan turned his back to her, and clenched his fists along with his teeth.

"..." Itachi looked worriedly at her, and frowned slightly. He had also ignored her, because he thought that she had slept with Sasori, like a prostitute.

Keiko still cupped her cheek, and grabbed the sheets, backing into a corner. Deidara, and Sasori entered the room, and looked to see what had happened. Keiko looked up, still cupping her cheek. Sasori, and Deidara were wide eyed, and approached her quietly. She whimpered, and ran with the sheets around her body, out of the room. She heard faint calls for her but she didnt care, she wanted to run far... far away, anywhere but there. She bumped into someone, and fell. She looked up to see an orange sprial mask.

"M-my apologies, are you okay?" The figure spoke, and helped her up. He gasped and stared at her. "You poor girl! who did this?" He gasped while taking off his cloak for her. She took the cloak, and smiled slightly as a thanks.

"Oh... i-it's nothing... I-I... fell..." She lied and plastered a fake smile on her face.

"Well... as long as you're okay... I'm Tobi, I'm a good boy...i never seen you around."

"Hai... Tobi is a good boy... I'm Keiko." She placed a weak smile on her face, and introduced herself. She took the sheets off, revealing her undergarments, making Tobi blush, and turn around. She giggled slightly, and put the cloak on.

"You can turn around now." She giggled, and he laughed nervously, looking at her.

At Sasori's room, it was silent for the longest time.

"... Uh... about that. Sasori never did, I just said that, so you'd put me down sooner... see ya! un!" Deidara said and fled the scene. Hidan's eyes went wide, hearing that, and he lifted his hand to stare at what he'd just did awhile ago. He felt extremely guilty and regrets for being so blunt for what he'd said and done. Sasori just shook his head and left the room, and soon after, Itachi silently, and slowly walked out. Hidan looked down at the cloak on the floor, that Keiko once wore, his cloak. He picked it up, and closed the door to the room behind him. He walked to the living room, to see Keiko talking to Tobi, like he was so close, and Keiko braiding Deidara's hair. She was laughing at soomething, and smiled frequently.

_"Am i not good enough for her?" _Hidan thought, watching her being happy, but his heart was breaking.

**END OF CHAPTER --- REVIEW PLEASE!**


	11. Chapter 11

Eternal Purity

Chapter 11 - Forgiveness, and Lust...

AN: HERE YOU ARE! must be wondering what's gunna happen, ne? I apologize if it is too short, but i'll make the next one longer!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Are you okay Keiko-san?" Tobi asked her, about her cheek. Hidan still stood, unseen and still eavesdropping.

"Wh-what do you mean?" Keiko asked Tobi, and continued to play with Deidara's hair.

"Your cheek of course!" Tobi replied, and chuckled childishly.

"O-oh... I-I told y-you! I... I fell." She giggled nervously, with a smile on her face. "I-I'm alright! nothing to worry bout!" She added, her cheek still red. Deidara paused for a second, and turned around, staring into Keiko's eyes.

"But Kei-chi! I thought tha-

Keiko covered his mouth, and laughed nervously.

"R-r-really! it's n-nothing to worry about!" She smiled, assuring Tobi it was okay. Tobi hesitated for a moment, but still couldnt let it go.

"But... How do you?... I mean, it looks more like something hit the side of your face." Tobi said with concern in his voice. "You sure nobody is pushing Keiko-san around?" Tobi added, and she hesitated a moment.

"O-of course!... well... it's nothing. Don't worry about it too much Tobi-san! I know you are concern, but it's no big deal. heh heh..." She said nervously, and smiled.

"If you say so then, but if there is anything, then... I'm always here, because, Tobi's a good boy!" Tobi said, and Keiko giggled, patting Tobi on the head.

Deidara still had his mouth covered, and licked her hand. She squealed and let go of him.

"Phew finally un!" Deidara sighed with a grin on his face.

"G-gomen-nasai,Dei-chi! I forgot all about you!" She laughed nervously, and threw her arm around his shoulder. Deidara pouted and grinned a bit.

"I can't believe Kei-chi, forgot about me! un!" He whined, and had a puppy pout face on. "You can always make it up to me, with a hug! un!" He said with a goofy grin on his face, and his arms spread out, ready to grab Keiko into a bear hug.

She hesitated, but was too late, because Deidara had already started to hug her. He started to cuddle with her, and rub his head at the crook of her neck. She was giggling slightly, but got kind of irritated, when he gotten a little too close, and touching things he wasn't supposed to. Hidan growled as he watched, Deidara touching his Keiko. But wait... He can't claim her, his anymore.

He frowned and remember what he'd said. He clenched his fist, as he still watched, Deidara having fun. 

"uh... Dei-chi... What are you doing?..." She asked, ready to pound him into pulp.

"Just... exploring, and marking territory Un!" Deidara replied with a wide grin on his face. Keiko clenched her fist, and punched him, making him fly to the other part of the couch.

"Wow Kei-chi has a really... ow... great punch un" Deidara complimented, while scratching his head nervously.

Hidan sighed in relief, and kept watching. Keiko knew he was there watching, sensing his chakra.

She smiled to herself, and knew that he had probably said that for reasons that were obvious. 

"Well, I'll see you guys around" Keiko said, and got up. "I'll give you your cloak back, after i change, Tobi-san." Thanking her new friend. He nodded, and waved good-bye to her. Deidara waved a good-bye too, and gave a wide grin. She walked around the couches, and walked through the door. She looked up at Hidan, and he looked away slightly, not wanting to see the injury he'd given her.

"I... I'm sorry." Hidan whispered quietly, and kept his face, facing away. There wasn't a reply, but he felt her embracing him. He felt her warmth radiating from her body, to his.

"I should've gotten the facts, before doing something i regretted..." Hidan added, and embraced her too. "I'm sorry for hurting you Kei-chan... For not thinking twice, before doin-

Keiko had locked lips with him, tired of hearing what he regretted, and hearing his suffering. He blushed for a moment, but pulled her closer to him, wanting more. She blushed, as she felt his erection. They pulled away from the kiss, and she was still blushing. He blushed slightly also, and leaned down to her ear.

"I want to be in you right now..." He whispered into her ear, and pressing his groan again hers, making her shiver and blush even more. He lifted her bridal style, and went to his room, it being the closest. He locked the door behind them, and lay her down on his bed. Her heart raced, as he climbed on top of her. His eyes, clearly filled with lust...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"We've been at it for so long now!" Kiba barked, and sat down, under a tree. Everybody else took a seat, and sighed heavily.

"We can't give up! Keiko-chan is important!" RockLee said as he did his "youthful" pose.

"We all know that obviously, because Dobe also noticed." Sasuke stated calmly.

"We can't give up, everybody will be so disappointed." Neji said, and deactivated his Byakugan.

"Only one thing to do..." Shikamaru said suddenly, and got everybody's attention.

"What is that?" Everybody asked, and Shikamaru pointed to three of the squad members, Kiba, Shino, and Neji.

"You three will have to try your best to pace at any clues. One little thing could lead us to her..." Shikamaru said, and eyed the whole area. "One little thing..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Keiko panted as Hidan started to thrust in and out of her.

"H-hi-hidan-sama..." She said in between pants.

"Hm?" Hidan replied, and looked down at her.

"Y-you're the only... o-one I-I'll ever... ahhh..." She said and moaned, when he'd hit a sensitive spot. He smirked, and nodded, hitting her spot even more, making her moan out his name every once in awhile. Her juices started to flow, and leak out of her entrance.

"F-fa-faster..." She moaned, and he applied. He quickened his pace, and licked the cheek that he'd injured earlier. She winced at the sting, but appreciated, how much he cared. The waves of passion, and bliss, washed through their bodies even more, every second that passed. She ran her hands through his hair, and moaned loudly as the thrusts got harder and faster than she'd experienced before. Her juices leaked even more, and onto the bedding of the bed.

"Any harder or faster, Kei-chan?" Hidan whispered into her ear, waiting for a reply.

She nodded, and panted for awhile. "H-hai... P-pl-please..." She replied in between pants, and blushed harder, gripping onto his shoulders. He chuckled a moment, and thrusted even harder and faster in and out of her.

"Ooooh! H-Hidan-sama!" She moaned loudly, and held onto Hidan even more.

"E-Enjoying it, Kei-chan?" He smirked, looking down at her. She moaned loudly again, as he hit another spot within her. He took it as a yes, and hit the spot a few more times. Their hair stuck to their skin, they felt as if the room was getting hotter. The bed started to make noises, from the pressure it was enduring.

"H-hi-hidan-sama... I th-think i'm a-at my edge s-soon..." She panted and moaned at the same time. He nodded, and looked down at her.

"J-Just a little longer..." He replied, and started thrusting faster and harder yet again. She closed her eyes, trying to hold onto her release for a bit longer. He thrusted even harder and faster by the second, and with one last powerful thrust, Keiko climaxed, and released, screaming his name.

"HIDAN-SAMA!" Her back arched up, pushing onto him, and fell back down. He'd also screamed her name.

"KEI-CHAN!" As her walls tightened around his length. He grunted, and released his seed into her.

He balanced himself on his arms, and looked down at Keiko, who was panting, and sweating, like he was. He collapsed beside her, and pulled her closer to him. He'd pulled out of her slowly, making her moan slightly. She cuddled up beside him, and her eyes looked up at him.

"I-I... forgive you H-hidan-sama..." She said in between small pants. He nodded and smiled genuinely, pulling her even closer to him, never wanting to let go.

"I hope you enjoyed it as much as i did." Hidan whispered, making her blush. She nodded.

"H-hai... I did..." She replied, and intwined her feet with his. He put his arms around her waist, and sighed. They both slowly drifted off to sleep, and slept happily...

END OF CHAPTER! you better REVIEW!!!


	12. Chapter 12

Eternal Purity

Chapter 12 - Gotcha...

**AN: I never thought i'd get to this! but woohoo! i did! and i didn't have much to do so enjoy! ohhh! AND! thank-you for all the reviews! i reached 50 already! happy happy happy! **

HERE IT IS!:

**Knock!**

**Knock!**

**Knock!**

The knocks were fast, and the two resting in the bed abruptly awoken.

"Hi-chan! did you see Kei-chi anywhere?" A familiar voice called, and kept rapping at the door.

**BANG!**

**BANG!**

**BANG!**

"HI-CHAN! WAKE UP! UN!" The person at the other side of the door whined, and started tapping at the door.

**Tap... Tap... Tap...**

Hidan got up lazily, throwing on some pants, and ran his hand through his hair. Keiko watched as he went to the door, and opened a crack.

"Ey.. ey... who in the right mind would come to somebody else's room, so early in the time of day..." Hidan asked and stared at the blonde before him. "Figured..." He muttered to himself, and waited for the blonde headed boy to say something.

"HI-CHAN! KEI-CHI ISN'T IN HER ROOM! UN! " Deidara pouted with puppy dog eyes and lips quivering.

"How would you know that?" Hidan asked, leaning against the door frame.

"I charged in, and nobody was there...un..." Deidara replied with a childish grin.

"Kind of figured too..." Hidan sighed and stared into the one visible eye. "Check the other guys' rooms yet? the kitchen? bathroom? living room... somewhere else..." Hidan asked while staring down lazily at him.

"No.. un."

"So why did you ask me first?..."

"Well... you were the first one that popped into my mind! un!" He said with another big grin on his face.

"Uh huh... well whatever, good luck..." Hidan said, and rolled his eyes.

"Okay then! un!" Deidara said as he went to the next room, knocking loudly.

"Zet-kunnnn!" was the last thing Hidan and Keiko heard, when Hidan shut the door.

Hidan climbed back into the bed, beside Keiko, and faced her.

"Good morning, Hidan-sama..." Keiko said with a smile on her face.

"..." Hidan hesitated for a moment... "Don't call me that anymore..."

"But you told me-

"I know, but now i'm telling you not to..."

"Why though?"

"... I make you sound like a sex toy or some kind of sex slave..." He said with a blush tinting his cheeks. Keiko smiled and giggled at his response.

"Okay then...What do i call you then?"

"It doesn't really matter to me..."

"Okay then... Draco-kuuunnnnn!" She said giggling and teasingly at the same time.

"ughh... I should have seen that coming!" Hidan sighed, and grabbed Keiko into an embrace. He stared at her and licked her cheek.

"Eeeek!" She squealed, and rubbed her cheek against him. "Now i got Draco coodies!" She teased even more giggling. He sighed, and she hugged him, accidently burrying his face in her breasts.

"Mmphh..." She heard mumbling, and then felt something wet, liking her chest. She moaned and pulled Hidan's head away.

"I've got a name for you now!" Keiko said with a smirk on her face that soon turned into a grin. "Draco-hentai!" She cheered, and started giggling at his reaction. A jolt moved through his body, and then he accidently fell off the bed hearing that. He choked, and glared at her playfully.

"What did you say? Kei-whore? You want a punishment?" He teased as he lept on top of her. She blushed, and covered herself with the sheets, hiding everything below her eyes. Knocks came to the door again.

**KNOCK!**

**KNOCK!**

**KNOCK!**

"HI-CHAN! IS KEI-CHI IN THERE! UN! I THOUGHT I JUST HEARD HER! OPEN UP OR I'LL HAVE TO KNOCK THIS DOOR DOWN! UN!" Deidara's voice came through again.

"what do we do Draco-hentai?" Keiko said still teasing him. He threw his cloak onto his body, and pushed Keiko in. It was unnoticable that she was there, since the cloak was so big. She pushed her chest against his, and he groaned when their skin made contact.

"G-gomen-nasai..." She apologized while blushing heavily.

"Shhh..." Hidan whispered, and looked at the door.

"DID YOU SAY SOMETHING HI-CHAN?! UN!" Deidara asked, and finally knocked the door down, making the door crash loudly.

"... Kakuzu isn't going to like that..." Hidan sneered, and smirked. Deidara scanned the room, and was puzzled.

"I thought i heard Kei-chi in here! un!" Deidara pouted, and ran out of the room, seeing no sign of her. When Deidara's footsteps faded down the hall, Hidan's face turned red. He felt her breasts pushing onto his chest, and he felt himself hardening. He resisted the urge, and undid the cloak, sighing deeply when she let go.

"G-gomen-nasai!" Keiko blushed, and had noticed something. She was naked, and Hidan was red, staring up and down.

"Eeek!" She squealed, and covered her breasts.

"There's nothing i haven't seen yet, Kei-chan." Hidan smirked, and threw her a big T-shirt. She blushed yet again, and put on her undergarments, lickity split. She finally threw on the T-shirt, and it reached up to her knees. She turned around to see Hidan waiting for her.

"Ready yet?" Hidan asked with another yawn, and she nodded. They both brushed their teeth, and headed for the kitchen. Keiko was holding the cloak that Tobi had lent her, and she left it by his room, on their way, until they bumped into Sasori.

"Leader wants to see you." He said with a smirk, and Keiko was skeptical. Hidan nodded with a small smile.

"I'll be in the kitchen... I'll get something for you too." He said as he proceeded down the hall. Keiko made a short trip to the Leader's office, and was about to knock when she heard.

"Come in..." She gulpeed, hoping it was nothing bad, and entered the dark office.

"Come, come... It's nothing bad." He said plainly, and she obeyed, stepping closer.

"I was notified that you hadn't gotten any clothes... so i got an outfit custom made for you along with a cloak." The leader said calmly, and pushed the package forward on the desk.

"Here you go... If there is any problems with it, then you'll have to do something about it, because we can not do anything about it... and plus, I'd like to see it, there's a bathroom there..." The leader said as he pointed to the right side of him. Keiko strained her eyes and finally saw the door, and nodded.

She entered the bathroom, and switched the lights opened, surprisingly, it was pretty clean. She opened the package on the sink counter, and gasped. It was a two piece outfit: A top that covered her chest area, and was net everywhere else, a skirt with the splits on the side, but was also short, but just enough to cover her panties, and not make them visible. It had a package of bandages in there, so she decided to wrap those on her legs, and arms. There was a bottle of nail polish, that she pocketed. She looked further, and saw something wrapped in tissue. It was a ring, that was sapphire colored, she stared at it... she couldn't quite see what was on the ring but shrugged it off.

"It's so small... pinky ring?..." She slipped it on her left pinky, and stared at it in awe.

She put the outfit on, and looked in the mirror, she somehow thought it was revealing but shrugged it off. She hung the cloak loosely over her shoulders, and held her bamboo hat in her right hand. She'd also added the red slip into her hair, and slipped out of the washroom.

"Ah... so it fits hm?..." Leader spoke and she nodded. "Did you put the ring on?" He added and she nodded.

"Wait... am i supposed to...?" She asked abruptly and the leader chuckled for a moment.

"Of course... it was in the package... now... welcome to the Akatsuki." Leader said, and her eyes went wide...

"Akatsuki? me?" She gasped, and stared at her ring.

The leader chuckled for a second, and stated.

"Yes, why? you don't want to?... Everybody seems really fond of you... You're dismissed..." The leader said as he turned his chair.

_"WHAT ME AKATSUKI?..." _She shouted in her mind.

"Hai... Arigatou..." She said as she left the office, and wondered to the kitchen, but put the cloak on, hoping not to reveal anything.

"Hey... Wah?... where did you get the cloak?... stop borrowing other people's cloaks... tell me that isn't, Itachi's ..." Hidan said with a comical expression on his face. Keiko shook her head, and placed the bamboo hat on the table.

"Tell me that isn't Itachi's hat..." He said with another comical look on his face, and Keiko replied with a shake of her head again.

"Then who's?" Hidan asked while bringing the food to the table. He took a seat across from her, and placed the plate in front of her.

"..." Keiko stayed silent, and took a deep breath.

"... well?" Hidan said, and Keiko looked up, waking up from a daze.

"Oh... what was the question again?" She asked laughing nervously.

"The outfit... where?" He sighed, and started eating.

"Oh... It's... mine." She said and started eating.

"What do you mean, yours?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

_"Why is he so dense right now?..." _Keiko sighed, and opened her mouth again, right when Tobi and Deidara was walking by.

"I'm an Akatsuki member now... that's why i'm wearing this..." She said, and stared at Hidan's expression. His jaw dropped, and she was disgusted.

"Hidan... please i don't need to see your chewed up breakfast. Right when Deidara heard that, he spat out his water, onto their breakfast.

**PFFFSSSHHHHHHH SPLAAAASHHHHHHH!**

"EWWWWW! GROSS!" Keiko screamed in disgust, and backed away from the leaking table.

"YAY! KEI-CHI IS STAYING! UN!" Deidara cheered as he rubbed his cheek against hers. He got off of her, and stared weirdly.

"Isn't it too hot to wear a cloak?... or maybe you're hiding something! UN!" Deidara said with a big grin, as he pulled the cloak off of her.

"Eeeek!" Keiko squealed, and stood up, ready to pound Deidara into minced meat.

"Oh la la! Kei-chi looks really hot in that! Show that booty off! un!" Deidara teased while running around with her cloak. Hidan stared as he saw shots of her panties. He quickly ran for the washroom, leaving a trail of crimson on the floor.

"Oy! who left blood on the floor?..." Sasori asked, and blushed when he saw a panty shot in front of his face, while trying to get the blood off the floor.

"I think that was Hidan's when he started running to the washroom..." Tobi said, as he started stuffing tissues up his mask.

"Ahem... well you guys should be more matu-

Sasori didn't get to finish when, Keiko came, knocking him over, and his face made contact with her panties.

"DEI-CHI! GIVE ME MY CLOAK BACK!" She screamed, not noticing Sasori on the floor. She got up and started chasing Deidara around again.

"m-ma-mat-matue..." Sasori finished, and his face red. Tobi laughed, and blushed under his mask.

"S-s-sasori-s-senpai..." Tobi gulped, and looked down at the dazed Sasori, still lying on the floor.

Deidara stopped out of no where, and turned around. He didn't even get a chance, and ran into Keiko, they fell to the floor, his face in her breast. She laid there on the floor, and slowly turned red.

"DEIDARA-HENTAI!" Keiko screamed as she sent a punch to Deidara, he evaded that one, with a grin.

"You tried that yesterday remember?... And you have really nice, soft, breasts! un!" Deidara grinned again, and burried his face into her chest on purpose. This time Keiko kneed him in the crotch, and he curled up on the floor in pain.

"un..." He groaned in pain, and grinned painfully. "Kei-chi! My... what a powerful... aughh... hit you got there..." Deidara stated more than complimented. She brushed herself off, and picked up her cloak. She had just noticed Sasori, still dazed on the floor.

"Uh... Sasori-san?..." She said, as she leaned down, checking if he was still alive.

"Huh?..." Came out of Sasori's mouth, and then he started to nose bleed slowly.

"OH MY GOD! SASORI-SAN! YOUR NOSE! DID YOU INJURE IT!?!?" Keiko asked, oblivious to what had happened to him, she grabbed some tissues, and started to wipe the blood. Sasori looked up at her, and he started hallucinating, because he saw her in a skimpy nurse's outfit. He drooled, and snapped out of it, after a minute or two. His face was a pink, and Keiko passed him another tissue.

"Are you okay now?" Keiko asked with a worried expression.

"Who wouldn't be... un... Kei-chi... He got hit in the face by... your.. ugh.. panties! un!" Deidara groaned int pain, still on the floor.

"Wuh?... Oh ... I..." She blushed, and bowed her head slightly. "M-my ap-apologies!" She apologized, and helped Sasori up from the floor, putting him on the couch in the living room.

Hidan finally came out of the washroom, with tissues in his nostrils.

"Hidan-kun? Are you okay?" She asked with worry, and knew what had happened. She walked up to him and whispered only loud enough for him to hear.

"There's nothing that you haven't seen before, remember?" She winked, and had a childish grin on her face. He blushed, and stared at her. "Gotcha..." She said, as she sat on a couch, hugging a pillow. Hidan took a seat next to her, and chuckled slightly when she smirked at him.

**END OF CHAPTER! REVIEW PLEASEEEE!**


	13. Chapter 13

Eternal Purity

Chapter 13 - Mission part 1 - going wrong!

**AN: Oh my! we're on a roll aren't we?... well i took in some suggestions from ****Megumi-Sachou****! and if you ever have any you'd like to share with me then, feel free to suggest it in reviews or just message me for that matter. This chapter is dedicated... mostly to ****Megumi-Sachou****. So please enjoy this chapter!**

Here we go... I hope this works...:

Keiko walked down the hall, and stood in front of the Leader's office. She took a deep breath and sighed. She was about to knock the door when...

"Come in..." The leader called, and Keiko was startled by that, falling forward, stumbling into the office.

"Is there a problem?" The leader asked, and she sighed.

"I want a change in outfit, please." She spoke with an irritated look on her face.

"Oh? Why? Hadn't i told you before, if anything you'd have to deal with it?" He calmly stated, and stared at her.

"Well... I think Dei-ch... Deidara is getting distracted... and we wouldn't want that, would we?" She told the leader and he clasped his hands together, sighing.

"In what way is he distracted? And why not just use your cloak?" The leader simply asked, slightly shaking his head in disappointment, when hearing so.

"First. Lets jsut say it maybe the hormones getting to him. Second, everytime i wear my cloak, it's taken away from me." She replied, trying to see through the darkness.

"Ah... I wouldn't want any trouble being caused by one little thing." Leader stated plainly, and started to think. "You have my permission to change it then."

"Hai... Arigatou." She thanked, and waited till he dismissed her.

"And you'll be going on your first mission with other Akatsuki members after you aquire your uniform... There will be a meeting, so be here. Dimissed." The leader spoke, and turned his chair once again.

Keiko sighed as she walked down the halls in the skimpy outfit. She didn't like how the skirt revealed too much, so she walked back into her room, and searched the closet.

"... Guys have the worst taste in female clothing."She sighed to herself, and grabbed something out.

"Perfect, shorts, this way it'll cover whatever it needs to." She said, and slipped the shorts on, thanking god for how nicely it fitted.

"Good enough for me to move in, and yet it's not revealing in anyway." She looked in the mirror, and smiled.

Her face dropped when she saw her top. She sighed and kept looking in the closet. Her eyes brightened and spotted a blank tanktop, and a fishnet top. She took her skimpy top off and threw on the tops she'd found in the closet. She looked at the mirror, and smiled yet again.

"Now this is more me..." She closed her closet, and looked into the mirror one last time, remembering something.

_My headband..._ She checked under her pillow, and sure enough, it was there. She didn't want to betray her village, and she did not want to leave Hidan. She had to pick between the two dearest things she loved most. She sighed shaking it off her mind, and left her room.

"Kei-chi. The meeting is going to start soon! Let's go, un." Deidara ran by, grabbing here hand, and dragging her along with him. "What happened to your outfit? un." Deidara asked, staring at her.

"I didn't like it, so i changed it." She replied, and grabbed her cloak from his other arm.

"Oh... okay, un." Deidara said, and turned a right corner. "What do you think this might be about?" Deidara asked her.

"I have no idea, shouldn't you know? I mean you were here longer than i have been." She simply said, and they abruptly stopped at the door to the office.

"Come in." A voice came from beind the door, obvioiusly from the leader. They both entered, and saw Hidan, and Sasori already standing there. The stood beside the other two, and waited for instructions or something.

"As you may already know, Akatsuki is in need of money, after the last incident." Leader stated but went on. "There's a bounty of ten million yen on his head." The leader stated, and threw a scroll to them. They opened it and there was the picture, and description of the man.

"This guy is highly guarded, and how are we supposed to get to him?" Keiko asked, as she read the description.

"Indeed... I was getting there, and good question." The leader spoke again. "There is a ball going on in his grand mansion, and we happened to have gotten invitations from our sources." The leader said, and they all listened to what he had to say.

"So our goal is to bring this Shin Hayashi for the bounty? un." Deidara asked.

"Correct, and to go to this ball, you'll need to enter as couples, if use of this invitation, as it states." The leader spoke.

"But we have three men in here, and only one woman in here." Deidara stated, and didn't understand how that would work.

"Which is why i picked you four." Leader replied, but Deidara still didn't get the idea.

"Ah... I think i get it now leader. So Deidara would be the other woman hm?" Keiko asked with a smirk on her face.

The leader chuckled for a moment, and spoke. "That's correct, and get ready soon. This grand ball starts tomorrow, so tonight, you will be getting your outfits and leaving for the village."

"But! Why can't i just use a jutsu? un!" Deidara asked, scared of what he'll have to do.

"Your use of chakra would be noticed, and they will suspect something, and i'm sure Keiko has the knowledge to help us transform you." Leader stated, and chuckled at Deidara's reaction. They all nodded, and got every bit of information needed.

"Dimissed, you have the next seven hours to get everything, get ready, and you will have to leave at the strike of four in the morning, leaving enough time to get to the mansion. The ball starts early, at twelve in the noon, and ends at twelve in the morning, that'll be plenty of time." The Leader stated, and thought for a moment.

"Enjoy yourselves for the first two thirds of the time, and then at the last third, initiate the plan, and return safely, without a trace if possible. Dismissed." The leader added, waited for them to exit the office.

"Dei-chi. I think we should go with blue for our dresses." Keiko said with a smile on her face. She was overly excited about this.

_"This is going to be my first ever ball!"_ Keiko said in her mind, and went all cheery over it.

"Whatever... it doesn't matter un. The faster we get this over with, the easier it is for me. un." Deidara said, irritated that he had to be disguised as a woman on this mission.

"Dei-chi, here take this, and put it on..." Keiko said as she hand him a bra and a girdle. Deidara opened his eyes, as he took them, and freaked out. He shoved it back into Keiko's hands and hid his blush.

"Just put them on..." Keiko said, as she gave them to Deidara.

"B-but. I don't know how... especially that thing, un!" Deidara said pointing to the girdle.

"ugh... fine i'll help, take off your shirt." She said, and he did so. He slipped the bra on and she helped him hook it as the back. She then took out some bra wrappings and pads, stuffing it into the bra on Deidara. Deidara moved uncomfortably, and started moving the bra around.

"I dont get how you guys could feel comfortable in these things. un." Deidara said, struggling to get comfortable in the bra.

"Cause we actually have real breast." Keiko said adjusting her own. Deidara turned around, and Keiko laughed, pointing at him "breast".

"I dont get it! un!" Deidara said staring at Keiko's breast. "Ohhh.. they're supposed to all be in the bra..." He said, and started stuffing everything back into the bra.

"Next is the corset." Keiko said as she handed Deidara the corset. She put on her own , and tightened it, enough that it fit her perfectly, not changing a thing. She always hated those things. Deidara was confused, and just held his. Keiko stared at Deidara, and shook her head in disappointment.

"Yours will have to be tight..." Keiko stated.

"Why? un!" Deidara asked, scared of the outcome.

"To modify the feminin figure, duh." She said, as she helped him into it and started to work on the lacing, Deidara grunted every once in awhile. They finally finished getting the corset onto Deidara, and he let out a sigh of relief.

"I dont get why you women wear these... they're so... tight and uncomfortable.un." Deidara said hating the idea even more. Keiko rolled her eyes.

She picked up the garter belts and garters, handing Deidara his, and putting her own on. She turned to see that he already put them on. So she moved on and handed him stockings, and they quickly put those on, and attached them to the garter. Keiko checked in the mirror, and checked if everything was in place. When they finished, Keiko helped him into a dress.

The dresses were Kimono styled, but needed to be accompanied by the stockings, and high-heels, for the womens' dress code at the "ball". Keiko helped Deidara into his Kimono and wrapped it tight enough to show the hip shape that the corset formed, making him look extremely feminin. She tied the sash around, and put everything into place. The Kimono was light blue with yellow flowers on the edges of the sleeves. He also had a bird or something embroidered into the back of his kimono, making it look more royal and rich. He also had the white sash around his waist. His stockings black, being accompanied by his white high-heels.

"You look really pretty, Dei-chi!" Keiko said, trying to cheer him up about it, and he looked in the mirror.

"I look totally like a woman...un." Deidara said grinning at the mirror.

"We'll fix the hair later." Keiko said, as she asked him to assist her in putting on her kimono. Her kimono was black, and had sapphire blue flowers on the sleeve. There was also a bird on her back but instead of yellow, like Deidara's, it was a white bird. Deidara was helping her with the sash, and helped her place everything properly. Her stockings were white, and accompanied by her black heels.

"Kei-chi looks really beautiful! un!" Deidara complimented while looking into the mirror with her. "So do you, Dei-chi." She giggled, and patted his head.

They moved onto the hair, and she tied his up into a bun, adding a few braids around it, and doing his bangs over his eye for him. She started to put a comb accesory into Deidara's bun, and started adding all these dangling ornaments, to match his kimono. Finally Deidara picked his own flower to put into his hair, and he picked a Crysanthmum and put it into his hair. Keiko made him face her, and she started putting make up onto his face and fixing his eyelashes.

"Kei-chi?..."

"Hai?"

"Why do women wear so much make-up?un."

"I guess, if they feel like it? to hide things?... To make themselves look nicer?"

"Wouldn't that just be hiding themselves? un." Deidara questioned curiously, and waited for an answer.

"I guess..." She replied.

"But what about natural beauty? isn't that better than 'artificial' beauty?"

"You have alot of questions dont you?" Keiko asked, as she was just about finished his make-up.

"Let me help, Kei-chi now!un!" Deidara said as he looked into the mirror. He grabbed a comb and started to comb her hair out. He also tied her hair into a bun, but instead, let two small braids hand over her shoulder. He added the dangling hair accesories and he picked a white cherry blossom and put it into her hair. He did only a little bit of make up on her, and it wasn't really visible.

"Kei-chi! i'm finish un!" Deidara said and turned her to look into the mirror, she smiled and thanked Deidara. They picked up some extra weapons hiding them everywhere. They both had fans with needles, and razor shard edges. They both put some needles into their hair, and hid some kunais and shurikens, in their kimonos. The left the room, and walked down the hall, Deidara was pretty good at walking in heels, but tripped once in awhile. They knocked on a door, and it opened to reveal Sasori and Hidan in tuxedos. Keiko and Deidara laughed to see them in such costume, but then Sasori and Hidan laughed, seeing Deidara so girly.

Sasori wore a black tuxedo with a red tie, and Hidan wore a white tuxedo with a black tie. For the male's atire, it wasn't as complicated for them as the female's.

"Let's go, we dont have time to waste." Sasori said, and closed the room door, after all of them started for the exit to the building. They made it to the doors of Akatsuki, and set off for the village, where the ball was being held.

They arrived in the village at eleven, forty, just in time, and with time to spare. They started to make their way to the mansion, and was stared at by the people of the village.

"Do you have the invites?" Sasori asked Hidan.

"Yes, they're right here." Hidan said, reaching into his pocket and taking them out.

They reached the door of the mansion, and there was a big guy in a black tuxedo, letting people in.

"Invitations please." The man said in a low voice, and Hidan handed it to him. The man checked over the invites, nodding, and granting them access. They walked in, to see hundreds of people, dressed fancily, like them. Music was going, and people were chatting or talking. It was enormous, the food tables, the room, basically. Somebody, highclassed walked up to them, and welcomed them with a bow, Shin Hayashi.

"Welcome to my Grand ball, i hope you enjoy yourselves today." He greeted, and kissed both Deidara and Keiko at the back of their hands. There was a glint in his eye, that made Keiko shudder, and Deidara flinch. He walked away to welcome other people that had jsut entered.

"Did you see that? un." Deidara asked Keiko, and she nodded, still creeped out.

"See what?" Sasori and Hidan asked plainly.

"N-nothing!un." Deidara replied, and acted as if he knew a diamond thief.

"Okay..." Sasori said, and picked up a glass of wine from a butler.

"Kei-chi... I think he was flirting with you. un." Deidara whispered to her, and she felt herself go stiff for a moment.

"No way. He couldn't possibly! He's one of the most highclassed people of this nation. He must have problems, if he's mixing me up with another." Keiko whispered back, and watched the people ballroom dancing.

Hidan and Sasori stood there, sipping at whine, when Shin approached them again.

"Enjoying youselves i presume?" Shin said all of a sudden. "Maybe you should ask those elegant ladies you escorted here to dance." Shin added.

"No, it's alright, we aren't really in the mood right now, maybe later." Hidan said, and Sasori nodded his head slightly in agreement.

"Suit yourselves, don't mind if i do then." Shin spoke, and walked over to Deidara, and Keiko.

"Would you like to dance?" He asked, while lifting Deidara's hand, and bowing slightly. Deidara panicked, and started to laugh nervously.

"Not right now, maybe you'll have better luck dancing with my good friend here.un." Deidara said, pointing to Keiko, who was clueless to what had happened.

"Very well then." Shin said, as he stepped towards Keiko. "Would you like to dance, my fine lady?" Shin asked politely, while holding Keiko's hand, by now her team members have noticed it.

"Uhmm..." She looked over to Deidara, and he kept nodding, and then looked over to Hidan, who had an unreadable expression on his face. "I would love to." Keiko replied with a generous smile, and Shin took her hand, leading her to the dance floor. He placed his hands on her hips gently pulling her close, and she blushed, putting her hands on his shoulders. He started to step, and she followed.

"How are you this nice day milady?" Shin asked her, and she smiled, opening her mouth.

"It's been wonderful, thank-you." She replied with the smile still on her lips.

"So i see, and what may be your name?" Shin asked her in a soft voice, leading her into the crowd.

"It's Keiko, and yours?" She replied, and asked for his, with an innocent smile on her face.

"Shin, it's Shin." He replied, and she confirmed that this was the target. She laughed for a moment, and he stared in wonder.

"What is it that is so funny, Keiko-hime?" He asked wondering about her careless laugh.

"Oh, it's just been really fun, if i do say so myself." She smiled yet again with a giggle. Never in his years had Shin seen such a carefree woman. One not scared to laugh, because it may bring wrinkles to her perfect face, or even uninterested in smiling for that matter.

"Enjoying yourself i see, i'm glad." Shin said, as they kept dancing. They were in the middle of the dancefloor, and they kept dancing.

"You are beautiful, Keiko-hime..." Shin complimented, and she scoffed inside, but she smiled on the outside.

"Why thank-you." She giggled, and he paused for a moment.

"Why don't you be mine..." Shin whispered into her ear, and her eyes went wide.

"What are you saying?" Keiko asked while staring at the man in front of her.

"Marry me, be my queen, and live the life that you've always dreamed of. Be with me..." Shin said, with a smile curled up on his lip. She shook her head slowly, and his smile soon faded.

"I apologize, but i can't do that. Somebody i know may not approve." Keiko excused herself, and let go of his shoulder.

"How much will it take then? I'll pay whatever it is, if i have to. Stay with me." Shin said, while gripping her wrist. She tried to pull her wrist away, but he wasn't going to give anytime soon. She struggled at the tightness of the grip.

"Come, as if it's a choice or not." Shin whispered into her ear, and it struck her. She knew what he was up to.

"N-No." She replied, and started to struggle even more, but winced, as his grip got even tighter. "Let go of me, i don't want to be with you."

"Then you leave me no choice, Keiko-hime..." Shin said with a sly smirk. There was a piercing pain, and her eyelids slowly fell, leaving her in a world of darkness and black. She went limp, falling into his arms. With a smirk, he made his way out of the crowd.

**END OF CHAPTER - REVIEW PLEASE**


	14. Chapter 14

Eternal Purity

Chapter 14 - Mission part 2 - Deal with it

**AN: This chapter is dedicated to ****Mei-Suki****, and ****Crystalline Dream****! please enjoy!**

Here it is!:

"Hi-chan... Sasori no Danna." Deidara whipered, trying to get their attention. They turned their attention to their blonde haired friend to find a look of worry.

"What is it?" Sasori asked simply, and waited for a reply.

"Kei-chi, is being carried away by that Shin guy. She seems to be unconcious.un" He replied with worried obviously visible in his voice.

"Say what? That fucking bastard..." Hidan said and mumbled the last part to himself. The three walked around the crowd, and saw a glimpse of Shin, walking towards a hallway. He walked down the hall way and took a turn. When the three took the turn, Shin had already disappeared with Keiko.

"Where the fuck did they go?" Hidan asked, angry about Shin, kidnapping Keiko, but he wasn't the only one upset.

"Kei-chi is missing, and there's a chance that we wont find her!un!" Deidara cried like a child, and looked around for something, anything that'll lead them to Keiko.

"Calm down... he couldn't have gone far..." Sasori simply said, and looked around, and found a needle, leading to the elevator.

"I'm guessing this belongs to Keiko-san?" Sasori said, showing the needle to Deidara. Deidara nodded, and pressed thee elavator button. They looked at the meter, to see where the elevator was, and kept seeing it go up, meaning he's probably still in that elavator, they watched as it reached the tenth floor. They waited for the elevator, and it finally came, and they rushed in, pushing the tenth floor.

In Shin's room, he laid Keiko down onto the bed, and smirked. The phone rang, and he pick up.

"Hello." He spoke, and his eyes went wide.

"Hello? Shin-kun? I'm almost back, i'll be there in half an hour or so, okay sweety?" Came out from the other side of the phone.

"I thought you said that you were coming back in a week or so?" Shin said hesitantly.

"I missed you sweety, why? Is there a problem?" The woman asked from the other side of the phone.

"O-Of course not, so you'll be here? In the mansion? At the ball?" Shin asked her, and felt a tight knot in his stomach.

"Of course! I'm excited to see you! Oh, and I was wrong, i'll be there in ten minutes or so! Well see you soon sweety!" The woman said, and hung up on the other side.

"Shit..." Shin cursed as he put the phone down onto the reciever.

_"I need to get rid of this whore..." _He panicked, and picked her up, off of the bed.

"Why is this taking so long..." Deidara pondered around in the elevator, as it reached their destination.

"Calm down, we're here..." Sasori said with an emotionless voice.

The elevator opened and they walked out, looking in both directions. They turned their heads to the left to find Shin carrying Keiko.

"Hey, you!" Hidan called out, and death glared at him. Shin turned his head, and saw them, he plastered a smile onto his face, and approached them.

"I was looking for you guys." Shin said and came up with an excuse. "Keiko was having a terrible headache for somec reason, and collapsed while dancing! I was looking for you guys, but i couldn't fin-

"Cut the fucking bullshit, and hand her over." Hidan said, slightly irritated at his pathetic attempt. Shin's face turned into one of disbelief, and handed her over carelessly.

"Whatever then... take her, and go, i will not tolerate such disrespect from such insolent people who don't know their places." Shin said, and then fell over onto the floor. Hidan looked down into his arms, and smirked. Keiko had thrown a needle at his neck, to cause him unconciousness.

"That bastard, caught me off guard..." Keiko cursed, and stood up, pulling Shin up from the ground, throwing him to Sasori.

"Take him, I don't want to touch that scumbag...let's go, mission's over." Keiko concluded, but was grabbed by Deidara.

"We'll take him to collect the bounty, you just relax and have a good time here. un. You too Hi-chan!un!" Deidara said winking at them, and threw his arm around Sasori's shoulder. Keiko blushed to his remark, and Hidan chuckled nervously for awhile.

Before they got to answer or object to the idea, Deidara was dragging Sasori down the hall, and was out of sight in an instant. They stared into each others eyes, and both laughed nervously for a bit. They started to make their way down the hall and to the elevator. Keiko took Hidan's hand and clutched his hand gently, making him blush from the sudden contact.

"Kei-chan... here, it was something i picked up earlier... They're a pair, so i get one side and you get the other..." Hidan said, as he put a necklace around her neck, it was half a heart, and he had the other. Keiko smiled, and hugged Hidan tightly. They kissed eachother sofly, and waited till they reached the actual floor.

The elevator door opened, and they walked out to the dance floor. Keiko wrapped her arms around his neck, and he wrapped his around her waist. They slowly followed eachother, and made eye contact the whole time.

"Hidan-kun..." Keiko said quietly, looking away for awhile.

"Hm?" Hidan replied waiting for what she has to say.

"Would you ever hate me or leave me... if i did something wrong?" Keiko asked, and it was clear to Hidan that she was uncomfortable. He sighed deeply for a moment and had to think about it.

"Hmm..." Hidan sighed, and kept thinking about how to answer her. "Why are you asking this silly question?" Hidan asked her, and she looked up into his eyes, her eyes shining from the tears forming.

"Silly? You find it silly that i want to know?" Keiko asked him, getting upset, and angry at him.

"Well... you are asking this question out of the blue, so who wouldn't find it silly?" Hidan replied, feeling uncomfortable about it, and had a feeling something bad might happen.

"So what i think is important, is silly to you huh?" Keiko yelled at him, her eyes ready to spill of the tears.

"Well, no... it's just-

"It's just what!?" Keiko yelled at him yet again, letting go of his neck.

"Well, it's just that you seem to be a baby about things all the time..."

"Oh, is that it?"

"No! i didn't mean it in that kind of way!" Hidan said, irritated about the stupid arguement.

"So you did mean it, but not in that kind of way huh?" Keiko asked in an upset tone of voice, a tear rolling down her cheek. She pushed away from Hidan's arms, and backed away a few steps.

"No! I mean, kind of... ugh this is ridicuolous!" Hidan said frustrated, and stared at her.

"Kind of? and you find this ridiculous... I see then... I guess it'd be better if you never seen me again then... You won't have to put up with me, being such a baby, like you said before." Keiko's tear's started to fall more faster with each upsetting word that came both out of her and him.

"No... don't be like this Kei-chan." Hidan said, trying to get close enough to embrace her. She backed away everytime he got closer.

"... It's been great Hidan-kun, but i remembered how much things i've given up for this. I miss all of those things... I'm sorry... just forget i ever came into your life okay? Farewell my love... and good luck." Keiko said in sorrow and pain, the tears falling out of her eyes freely. She hugged him tightly for a second, and pulled away, not giving him a chance to hold her, in case he would keep her there. She pecked him on the lips softly, and she pushed something wrapped in cloth into his hands. The tears from her eyes rolled down her cheeks, but she forced a loving smile onto her face. Hidan stepped up to her, and took the handkerchief out of his front pocket.

"... I'm sorry if i hurt you in a way... don't leave me, please." He said while handing her the handkerchief, she took it, and wiped her tears. She stepped back, and looked at him.

"... I'm sorry. Good-bye Hidan-kun. Please don't be upset over a little thing like me. You'll be happier, and life would be easier without me here... Accept the fact that you may never see me again, but in my heart you'll always be there. So long..." She said, as she ran out of the ballroom, leaving Hidan to stand there in grief. He couldn't move, but wanted so much as to chase after her.

"Kei-chan! Please!" He yelled out to her, sorrow and pain obviously heard in his voice. She ignored his cries, but it hurt her heart so much. She ran out of the huge front doors, and bumped into somebody.

"Sorry miss." The person's voice was really familiar, and she looked up into the eyes of moons.

"N-ne-neji-kun..." Her eyes were puffy and still crying. His eyes went wide to see that it was her.

"You guys! Guess who i found!" He shouted and the others appeared behind him, seeing her in distress.

In the ballroom, Hidan stood there still in grief, and clutched onto the thing she'd wrapped in the fragile cloth. The people around him watched the whole thing, and felt sorry for him. Some men went up to him, and tried to cheer him up. He walked emotionlessy to the door after thirty minutes, when Keiko had ran away.

"I don't know where she got this from, but at least she's back..." Shikamaru said, as he and the team were jumping through the forest, going back home to konoha.

"Who cares where she got it from... hope we're home soon! i need some rest..." Kiba said, as they were at least a mile more away from the gates.

Sasuke stared down at Keiko, in his arms, she looked very tired, and upset. They had finally gotten back, and Shikamaru went to Naruto to report what had happened.

Sasuke brought Keiko to his house, and knocked on the front door.

"I'll be right there, wait a second..." Sakura called from the other side of the door, and there were footsteps, and Sakura opened the door. She smiled to see her husband back home, and noticed that Keiko was in his arms.

"Kei-chan... Sasuke-kun." She said, and welcomed them in. He laid her down in one of the guest bedrooms, and tucked her in. Sakura walked through the door, carrying in a cup of water, and setting it down onto the side of the table.

"Arigatou Sasuke-kun, i knew you could do it..." She said, and pecked him on the cheek. They both left the room, and closed the door for Keiko.

Keiko sat up in the bed after they left. She hugged her knees, and started to sob quietly, hoping no one would hear her. The door suddenly opened, and Sakura walked in, sitting next to Keiko.

"Kei-chan... I heard you sobbing... is everything okay?... You could talk to me remember?" Sakura tried comforting Keiko and Keiko looked up at Sakura, hugging her, and crying loudly.

"There, there... just cry it out... we could talk later then..." Sakura patted Keiko on the back at the same time, trying to comfort her friend. Tears rolled down Keiko's face, as thoughts came rushing into her head.

_"I hate this... I'm always so weak, and always need somebody to lean on... I'm such a baby... What Hidan says is... Hidan..." _She cried at the thought, and admitted that she was a cry baby. Hidan was right... she was being really ridiculous. But she'll have to deal with it.

**END OF CHAPTER! REVIEW!**


	15. Chapter 15

Eternal Purity

Chapter 15 - simply doesn't know...

**AN: I hope you all enjoy this chapter, and for all of you haters that are reading this... Why the hell would you read up to here, jsut so you want to complain? please be logical... gosh... and for all you people that are reviewing anon, and complaining... please do everybody a favor and not be an ass about it. The least you could do is complain if you have an account... oh brother... but whatever! on with this!**

Here it is!:

Hidan had arrived to the front doors of Akatsuki, and opened it. Deidara ran towardss him, slinging his arm over Hidan's shoulder.

"So how did it... What's with the long face? and where's Kei-chi?...un." Deidara said, and looked out the door. He ran back to Hidan, who had sat on the couch, and burried his face in his hands.

"She left..." Hidan said, frustated with everything, and banged his fist on the side table.

"Hi-chan! The joke isn't that funny anymore... KEI-CHI! I GOT IT! I'LL STOP BOTHERING YOU! YOU COULD COME OUT NOW! UN!" Deidara started shouting, but no answer, except for Hidan laughing.

"She left! okay! i'm not enough for her! I'm so stupid! Stupid fool..." Hidan laughed, hiding how upset and miserable he actually felt.

"Hi-chan..." Deidara whispered, as he sat down and patted his back. "You didn't stop her?un." Deidara asked and Hidan yet laughed.

"I was trying to do the right thing... i tried to stop her... but i knew it wouldn't work, my body stopped on me, and told me it was right to let her..." Hidan continued to laugh, resisting the urge to cry, he laughed it off.

"Hi-chan... you look tired... maybe you should-

"...sleep? It's going to be lonely without her, whining, and making fun of us. huh... maybe i should just forget about it... like she told me! just forget it all! Who cares!" Hidan kept laughing and it started to scare Deidara. Deidara was afraid his friend here might turn mental.

"Keiko-chan... I don't understand... but i'll promise not to speak a word to anyone, but is it okay if Hinata-chan knew too? Since she is one of our closest friends too." Sakura said, and Keiko took a deep breath.

"Sakura-chan... I'm in love..." Keiko said, and fiddled with her fingers. Tears started to form in her eyes again. Sakura's eyes turned soft, and smiled at her.

"Keiko-chan... You should be happy about it then." Sakura said, and hugged her friend.

"You don't get it Sakura-chan..." Keiko whispered, and Sakura shook her head slightly,

"No... I don't really get the love you're in." Sakura said, and looked at Keiko again.

"It's forbidden love, Sakura-chan." Keiko said, and looked at Sakura's widened eyes.

"Forbidden?" Sakura still didn't get it, but soon realized. "Y-you... fell in love with a..."

"S-rank criminal... hai." Keiko said, and hugged her knees close to her body.

"Keiko-chan..." Sakura hugged Keiko, and laughed. "Sorry for laughing, but... you know that you're not supposed to, but..." Sakura paused. "My love was also a former S-rank criminal, so I don't know what to say." Sakura smiled at her friend.

"Who is it though?... I promise not to tell anyone." Sakura said, putting her right hand on her heart, and left hand in the air, swearing to never peep a word.

"... H-Hidan." Keiko whispered, and her eyes started to get misty again. Sakura smiled, and patted her friend on the shoulder.

"I see, and does he care and love you?" Sakura asked, waiting for Keiko's reply.

"Hai... of course, he loves me too... but i left, was that the wrong thing to do? I missed all of you!" Keiko cried, and held onto her friend.

"Shhh, there there, no it wasn't... As long as you think it was the right thing to do." Sakura assured Keiko.

"So Hi-chan, and Kei-chi were together the whole time... un." Deidara said and paused. "Of course, Kei-chi was always really comfortable around Hi-chan...un" Deidara added, and looked over at Hidan, who still hand his face in his hands. "She has been talking about you, with me... un. I kind of knew, i guess, but i wouldn't have thought-

"That it was going to turn out like this? Who gives, I'm actually glad that she's out of my life now, i can concentrate more on Akatsuki and working here." Hidan laughed, and Deidara shook his head.

"Hi-chan... stop lying to yourself, the only thing that made you like this was Kei-chi, and you know it un..." Deidara said in pity for his friend.

"Deidara... What do i do now?" Hidan asked Deidara, for once he was really lost.

"I don't know Hi-chan... I really don't know.. un." Deidara said, as he sat there.

Hidan got up, off the couch, and walked to his room, slamming the door. Deidara sighed, and soon retreated back to his room.

Hidan reached into his pocket, and took out the wrapped object. He unwrapped it slowly, and found the kunai that was special to her. He stared at it, and threw it at the door, letting the ribbon dangle. He didn't want to see it, and didn't want to remember. He took it off the door, and threw it into a drawer. He was going to keep it in there, and leave it till it was lost, just like how he wanted the memories he had, lost. He couldn't forget... He took off the suit, and threw it to the floor, heading into the showers. He tried washing away the feeling, and let the water run off of him, from head to toe.

_"... why? We were great the way we were, but she had to go and... wreck it..." _He was frustrated, and didn't know what to do.

Keiko sat in the bed, curled up. Sakura had left half an hour ago, and it was about two hours passed noon. Her heart was shattering... each passing second, she started to hate life. She shut her eyes, and tried not to think about Hidan, but it didn't work. She remembered the times when he'd hug her tightly when she was hurt or upset. She remembered their kisses, and their nights. Just when her thoughts crept to the memories of her screaming his name and him screaming her name, her eyes shot open.

_"I WANT TO FORGET! WHY MUST YOU TORMENT ME!" _She started to cry again, the memories kept flowing back, and it hurt her so much.

"Kei-chan..." Keiko looked up and saw Hinata at the door. She wiped the tears off her face, and put a smile on. Hinata took a seat, and Sakura soon followed in with her.

"Do you want to tell Hinata-chan?" Sakura asked, and Keiko nodded, and after explaining everything to Hinata, Hinata could only be bewildered about the situation.

"Oh my... Kei-chan, so what are you going to do about this?" Hianta asked, and waited for Keiko to think about it.

"I don't know... I really don't know." Keiko said, and hugged her knees even more.

It's been at least two weeks since Keiko have last seen Hidan. Her friends started to worry about her, she wouldn't talk or smile like she used to. She did eat, and knew it was important to stay healthy, but the time that she slept was a lot less than she used to. She had felt really exhausted, and worried at the same time. She had missed her period, and it was two days ago. She'd checked everyday, and only found dots of blood, making her worry.

"Hey Keiko-chan!" Ino called out to her, and ran up to her, along with Sakura, and Hinata behind her. "What do you think of my new perfume?" Ino asked, and sprayed it on herself. Keiko's eyes went wide, and she started to get a headache, and feel sick from it. She felt like gagging, and covered her mouth, running away from the smell.

"Keiko-chan!" Hinata called out, worried about her friend, she ran after her, and caught up.

"Are you alright?" Hinata asked her, and she nodded.

"I just don't like the smell." Keiko laughed, and took a deep breath of fresh air.

"Sakura and I wanted to warn you too, but Ino disagreed and wanted your opinion. Sakura and I hate the smell." Hinata giggled, and patted Keiko on the back. Keiko laughed along with her, but then felt really tired again. She yawned and smiled at Hinata.

The leader didn't really care about the Keiko situation, and let it go. It wasn't like she'd known alot about Akatsuki, except their members. He brushed it off easily, but Deidara, and Hidan were still on about it.

Hidan sat at the kitchen, and poured cereal into a bowl, when Deidara came in. Hidan picked up the carton, and spilled it into his cereal. Deidara stared at his friend, and pulled the bowl of cereal away.

"That's the fifth time out of the whole two weeks.un." Deidara stared in disgust at the bowl filled with cereal, and orange juice.

"Oh... right." Hidan said, and went to the fridge to get the milk carton out. They sat at the table, and Hidan handed Deidara a spoon. Deidara scooped up a mouthful, and ate it.

"Hmm. Tangy yet sweet, it's not bad, once you get used to the orange juice.un" Deidara said, taking another scoop. Hidan chuckled slightly, and raised an eyebrow in disgust.

"Hey, I'm going to my room now." Hidan said as he put his bowl away.

"... Hi-chan... Kei-chi wouldn't be happy if she knows what you're doing.un..." Deidara stated, knowing what he was doing.

"So... she's not here anymore, it's different now." Hidan said, and went to his room, locking the door behind him.

He opened the draw and pulled the kunai out of the wrappings. He sat at the usual table and started to cut his wrists. He smirked as the blood started to trail down, and drip onto the desk. It made him feel so much better. He closed his eyes, and saw Keiko, crying.

Thought...:

_"H-hi-hidan-kun... stop cutting yourself... please." Keiko cries and runs up to him, but he ignores her pleads, and she grabs his arm, making him swing his arm around trying to get her off of him._

_"Shut up, I'll cut myself if i want." He said, and starts cutting even more._

_"HIDAN-KUN! STOP RIGHT NOW! PLE-_

_There's a quiet pause, and both their eyes go wide._

_"Kei...chan..." Hidan says in horror, as the kunai he held is now stuck in her chest, at her heart. She coughs blood, and starts crying._

_"Hidan-kun..." She pauses and coughs again. "I'm scared..." She coughs even more blood out, and the kunai still stuck in her body was leaking blood. Hidan's hands soaked in his lover's blood._

_"Kei-chan... d-don't worry, you'll be alr-_

_He was cut off by her mixed cough and laughs._

_"Hidan-kun..." She pauses to cough again. "You're not tricking or lying to anyone, me and you both know I'll..." She pauses and the light in her eyes slowly fade, as the life in her disappears._

Hidan's eyes opened from the terrible thought, and sighs, looking down at his arms. Slits and blood everywhere. He cleaned everything, and resisted the urge to continue any further. But it made him feel so much better. For him, everytime he cut himself, he heard Keiko calling for him, talking to him.

_"Man... I AM going insane... what am I to do Jashin-sama? What AM I to do?"_ Hidan laughed to himself, covering the misery that was pouring over him.

"Hi-chan?..." Deidara called from the other side of the door. Hidan went and washed his wrists, and bandaged them.

"Hi-chan?" Deidara called again, Hidan walked to the door, and opened it. Deidara stared at Hidan's wrists, covered in bandages.

"Leader wants to see you." Deidara said with a look of disappointment at Hidan's wrist.

"Okay..." Hidan said, and closed his room door. He walked to the leaders office, with Deidara following behind him.

"Come in." He opened the door to see all of the other Akatsuki members there too. They stood facing him, and Deidara took his place also. He stood there, looking at all of the members along with the Leader.

"We know about your relationship with Keiko." Leader spoke, and paused for a minute. "We, all the rest of the Akatsuki, have been discussing this matter for awhile now." Leader stated. What was coming for him? He simply doesn't know...

**END OF CHAPTER! REVIEW PLEASE ... AN: I know this chapter is kind of boring if i say so too, but if you dont think so then thats fine by me.**


	16. Chapter 16

Eternal Purity

Chapter 16 - surprised?

AN: I know in this chapter it may seem OoC BUT WHO CARES... well i dont, hope you don't though... that much.

"We, each of us, have something to say. Please try your best to respect us, and listen, and listn carefully." Leader said, knowing Hidan had issues on respecting people, and even more after the incident with Keiko.

Itachi took a step forward, being first in the row. "I am ready to let her go... but question remains... are you ready to accept the responsibitlity that goes with this? but I want you to know..." Itachi paused uncomfortably and grunted for a second. "If you hurt her... you will never see the light of day." Itachi said, and stepped back.

Kisame stepped forward. "I don't even know her, but..." Kisame thought for awhile. "Though you're going to be with her... you will not forget your duties as an Akatsuki." Kisame said and stepped back.

Kakuzu stepped forward and cleared his throat. "Obviously... I knew this from the beginning as you knew." Kakuzu smirked to himself. "The budget on this, or your wedding, that is if you properly purpose to her, isn't going to be an all you want price of course." Hidan rolled his eyes, as Kakuzu stepped back.

Sasori stepped forward, his lazy stare, directing at Hidan. " She will be able to see or visit us, but." Sasori paused. "If she is to give us away, and have Akatsuki be tracked in anyway... she will be killed, right away." Sasori stated the 'rule', and moved onto his statement. "Though some... weird things have happened. I guess it is nice to have somebody else there, it is entertaining... in ways, but i feel that if she is so important to some of us then, that's good enough." Sasori said, the lazy look still on his face as he stepped back.

Tobi stepped forward. "Ahem... well, though I've only met her recently, she's been one of the nicest companies, and i would've wished that she'd be here right nowm to hear what we have to say." Tobi thought for a brief moment. "She is... like a sister, though i've only known her for not that long... and she thinks Tobi is a good boy..." He added the last part, and Zetsu and Deidara couldn't help but slap their foreheads. Tobi stepped back.

Deidara stepped forward with a big grin on his face. "Hi-chan, and Kei-chi are really close to me... at least to me that is!Un. It gets really quiet around here, without her screaming at me endlessly, or just talking to me. un. I miss hugging her too! Don't hurt me... but i do truly miss her as much as you do.un. I bid Hi-chan good luck! un!" Deidara said, the grin still on his face as he stepped back.

"Wait..." Hidan said, and gave them a weird look. "I don't get exactly, what you guys are trying to do..." Hidan said in confusion, and waited for a reply. Leader whispered something in the dark to the unknown member. (or TUM...)

"What we are trying to say is..." TUM started and sighed. "Stop being stupid and go purpose to the darn girl already. Poor her... If i was in her position, I'd die, but since i'm not her, what am i talking bout?..." TUM said and commented on it.

"So you guys are telling me to ask her to marry me?" Hidan asked in complete and utter confusion, still.

"Oh brother... For Pete's sake! ... I'll put this in ways you'll understand..." TUM cleared her throat, and opened her mouth. "Holy fuck! jsut ask her to fucking marry you! Since you're already fucking in love with her!" TUM said, and looked at Hidan's reaction.

"Uh... Yea... I got that loud and clear. I'll have to think about it then..." Hidan said, and stood thinking.

"Well anyways... here's the engagement rings." The white side said, and handed the rings to him. "They're nice i guess..." The white side added. "I beg to differ, not what i prefer, and i don't get why anyone would want it." The black side disagreed, but shut up, and stepped back. Hidan took the ring boxes and held onto them.

"I'll need time to think..." Hidan said, and the everybody nodded.

"... Don't take too long, don't want to keep her waiting too long... she could've found somebody else you know..." Leader said with a smirk, and Hidan just smirked, and mumbled to himself.

"I don't think so..."

"Well, anyways, don't take more than a year. Got that?" The leader asked, and Hidan nodded.

_"Boy... He is so much more respectful with that girl mentioned or around him anyways..."_ Leader said, smirking to himself, he couldn't wait for the day when Hidan would fully be respectful to him, just one day, that's all he asks.

"Hai... got it." Hidan replied with another nod.

"Okay then dismissed." Leader spoke, and started talking to TUM about how much more respect he'd get from Hidan after Keiko returns or gets married with Hidan.

Two more weeks have gone by, and yet Hidan was still pondering about it. Day and night, he couldn't decide. Would she say yes? perhaps no? he didn't like how he thought about her rejecting him. He needed more time to think and took it, he was sure she had probably forgotten about him, but it wasn't easy for him.

Keiko had woken up, and went downstairs, at the Hyuuga mansion to find Sakura and Hinata talking.

"Oh, good morning you guys..." Keiko said, and they said good morning to her too.

"Want a sandwich or something?" Sakura asked showing her the sandwich.

Keiko felt like throwing up, it was nausea or something, because she didn't feel well.

"I think i'm sick..." Keiko said, and covered her mouth.

"Oh my, maybe it's your stomach?" Hinata asked, and Sakura rushed to Keiko to see if she was alright.

"Keiko-chan... you have the stomach flu!..." Sakura said and her eyes suddenly widened as she checked Keiko chan with her radiating chakra, on her hand.

**END OF CHAPTER! REVIEW HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED IT!**


	17. Chapter 17 End of Arc 1!

Eternal Purity

Chapter 17 - End of the first Arc - Decisions... decisions.

AN: I hope you guys enjoy this, because this is the end of arc 1 the next chapter after this one will be the beginning of arc 2... or 'part 2'

Sakura wasn't the only one that was surprised, after the two months that have passed. Keiko had a hard time eating and would constantly throw up.

"You've got to be kidding me..." Keiko said, as she looked down, seeing herself getting a little "fatter".

She was walking around with her two closest friends, Sakura, and Hinata. Shikamaru had approached her and greeted them.

"Hello Keiko-chan... Are you gaining weight?" He asked and looked at the "chubbier" her.

"That's so nice of you to say, Shika-kun..." She sneered sarcastically, and stuck her tongue out at him.

"Heh... I was just joking... though you look like you put on a few pounds, but anyways... Are you alright? Did anything happen when you 'disappeared'? perhaps... something that we may need to know..." Shikamaru asked, stressing the _need_ part.

"N-no! why w-would you ask that? Of c-course not! B-because if there w-was anything, w-why wouldn't i s-say! I-it's not like i h-have anything to h-hide from anyone! hehehehe...' Keiko stumbled nervously, and Shikamaru raised an eyebrow, not sure if he could believe so.

"Are you sure? You don't seem so sure yourself... is there a reason to why you are nervous?" Shikamaru asked, and she seemed to be scared truth be told, she didn't know what to say.

"O-of course! I w-wouldn't have anything to h-hide! N-not like I-I'm pregnant with s-somebody's child!" She blurted out, and Shikamaru was suspecting something fishy.

"N-not that i am!"

"Uh... huh... are you so sure?" Shikamaru asked his eyebrow still raised, and found it really fishy somehow.

"It's almost like you are, just saying you aren't... huh? Keiko-chan?..." Shikamaru said, and she started to sweat nervously. Shikamaru approached them, and looked at Sakura.

"Sakura-chan."

"H-hai..." Sakura answered to Shikamaru.

"Chakra check her for me please... right now." Shikamaru said, and Sakura flinched. She hesitated, and laughed nervously.

"N-now why on earth would you ask that? hehehe..." Sakura laughed nervously, and scratched her head.

"Just do as I say..." Shikamaru said, sounding really serious. Sakura freaked, and tensed.

"A-and what if i don't?" Sakura asked, Shikamaru sighed, and turned his head up to the side.

"Stop playing silly and useless games with me... I am always steps ahead of you." Shikamaru said, and lowered down, putting chakra into his hand as he checked Keiko himself. Keiko freaked, and froze there, while Shikamaru moved his hand at her belly.

"Ah... Just as i thought... I wasn't wrong at all." Shikamaru smirked, and looked at them. "You guys should know better than to hide things from me... And just to tell you guys, I knew for awhile now..." Shikamaru said lazily, and chuckled.

"I only did that to make sure... Keiko, don't think cause i'm a male, it doesn't mean i don't know these things." Shikamaru paused and started counting things off his fingers.

"The sensitivity of when you smell weird odors, the nausea, and the throwing up, The tired look on your face, that i know isn't caused by missions, a) you haven't been on any since your return, and b) you have the time to rest., and also... Your cravings and rushes to the washroom, clearly shows to _me _that you are pregnant." Shikamaru took a breath, and continued.

"I don't know if the others know, but be sure that i certainly do, you guys can't hide these kinds of things from me. Steps ahead of you..." Shikamaru said with a smile on his face.

"Wow... you are a genius, as everyone says." Keiko laughed nervously, and looked at Shikamaru.

"Who?" Shikamaru spoke that one word, and stared at Keiko.

"You of course! You're the genius!" Keiko laughed nervously again, but knew what was coming.

"I don't mean that, and you know it. Who is the baby's father?..." Shikamaru said, and gave her a really serious look. Keiko's eyes went wide to the question, and he waited. She stared at him, and the stare got really intense on her, she couldn't and wouldn't say it.

"Did _he_ rape you?" Shikamaru asked, with wide eyes at the realisation came to him, that she wouldn't answer, maybe because she would be harmed. Keiko didn't answer...

_"He can't know about Hidan... he can't know..." _Keiko thought to herself, and kept staring at him.

"Did the person rape you?!" Shikamaru asked once more, and his eyes got narrow. Her face told him no, but he couldn't be sure.

"And if he did?" Keiko asked, kind of frightened of what could happen.

"Then you have to report him! And we could hunt him down! For forcing you to have sex!" Shikamaru said, and sighed. "If it's a no then don't worry too much about it." Shikamaru said, and waved his hand as he walked passed them.

"Phew... I'm sure he won't tell.I hope." Sakura said, and Hinata froze there.

"Hinata-chan?" Sakura waved her hand infront of Hinata's face. Hinata flinched and looked both her friends.

"... He's supposed to report about Kei-chan! And if anything, I'm certain that he'll tell!" Hinata said in alarm, Keiko's eye went wide, but sighed.

"Who cares! As long as they don't know the father right?" Keiko said, and the other two nodded, and agreed with her.

"Hi-chan!" Deidara called out, and jumped onto his friend. He was still thinking, and Deidara just laughed.

"Why not just propose to her! She'd be over joyed!un!" Deidara said with a wide grin, and stared at Hidan.

"I'm not sure... I think i need to think about it more, i need to get my priorities straight." Hidan said, and ran his hand through his hair, taking in a deep breath.

"JUST PROPOSE! UN!" Deidara cheered, and Hidan laughed for awhile.

"What happens if she says no?" Hidan asked, and sighed, knowing it would be a possibility.

"Uhm... I'm not sure...un" Deidara replied, also realizing that it was a possibility. "Hm... this is a tough one then... un" Deidara thought, and had a wide grin on his face.

"Or... you don't propose... and then she'll just find somebody else, and then she'll have kids with another guy...un." Deidara stated, and Hidan's eyes went slightly wide.

"No... She'll never do that." Hidan said remembering what she'd said a night before. She said she'd never do it with no one other than him... but could that have been a lie? She never had said for sure.

"It's possible, a woman could only wait so long for one man, and then she gets too lonely, and either she finds somebody else or that somebody else finds her. un" Deidara said, and Hidan thought...

_"For once blondie has a point..."_ Hidan thought to himself, and cursed the world for making things so difficult.

"You do have a point. And here I always thought, blonds were dumb, guess they could have their smart moments..." Hidan said with a smirk on his face.

"Of course! Us blonds also need to be... Hey! wait a minute! are you trying to insult me?! un!" Deidara asked, fuming, and made Hidan chuckle a bit.

"Of course not... I'm not directly telling you that right?" Hidan snickered, and realised how many times everybody had made fun of Deidara.

"Then again, women could be smart..." Hidan told Deidara, and Deidara fumed even more at that comment,

"I'm not a woman! Wait till I tell Kei-chi about this! un!" Deidara said sticking his tongue out.

"What makes you so sure that you'll get to see her?" Hidan asked with a smirk playing on his lips.

"Hmph! So i'm taking it as you will propose? un." Deidara asked, really curious about it.

"I'm not sure... I think i'm having second thoughts, maybe she doesn't even feel the same way anymore." Hidan said, and started to disagree on proposing.

"NO WAY! SHE LOVES YOU PLENTY! UN!" Deidara said with a cheery face on that looked so sure.

"You could never be sure... trust me, and it's been at least more than a month since we last seen her Deidara..." Hidan said, and ran his hand through his hair yet again.

Another month had passed, and it's been more than two months since Keiko and Hidan had, had contact, or even seen eachother for that matter. Sakura, Hinata, and Keiko went shopping again, to get clothes for Keiko and her baby. They've already done the shopping for Keiko and they were onto the baby clothes.

"This is soooo adorable!" Sakura squealed as she lifted up a pink dress.

"How do you know if it's going to be a girl or boy, Sakura-chan?" Keiko asked, and kept looking around.

"Well... we have to wait awhile till the baby grows more till i can check, which it is..." Sakura stated, but still awed at the little dresses.

"Uh huh." Keiko replied, and started rubbing her belly.

"Kei-chan! Th-this outfit is adorable." Hinata said, holding up a pajama for girls and boys. It had clouds on it, but was layered onto blue fabric. It reminded Keiko so much about the Akatsuki. She started to drift into thought.

_Deidara grins at her widely, and gives her a hug, congratulating her on her pregnancy. Tobi would approach her, and saying how happy he was for her, and telling her, he is a good boy._

She laughed at her thought, but a voice brought her back to reality.

"Keiko-chan!" RockLee had ran in, and had a smile on.

"I just heard that you were pregnant! I just wanted to wish you good luck, and hope the baby comes out strong and healthy!" RockLee said giving a thumbs up.

"Oh thank-you, and I assume you just got off your mission?" Keiko asked, and he nodded.

"Oh hi Lee." Sakura said, and waved at him.

"H-hello RockLee..." Hinata greeted with a smile.

"Hey you guys!" RockLee said cheerfully.

"Lets get the rest of the gang later, and hang out! It's been awhile since we've done that." Sakura said, and Hinata nodded in agreement.

"That's a great idea, Sakura-chan!" RockLee said, and nodded. "I'll be on it right away!" He added, and waved a good-bye as he left.

"Aren't you excited Keiko-chan?" Sakura asked, and saw the look on her face. She waved a hand infront of her face.

"How am i supposed to handle the pressure if everybody asks who the father is?!" Keiko panicked, and slapped her forehead. "I'm probably going to blurt everything out!" Keiko panicked yet again, and sighed.

"Oh... right... i forgot about that part." Sakura said with a sweatdrop, and Hinata just stayed silent, giggling slightly.

"Just have fun." Hinata said softly, and Keiko nodded with a smile.

"Hi-chan!" Deidara called, and Hidan turned his head to find Deidara approaching him.

"What is it?" Hidan asked, but already knew what was to come.

"Sooooo, what's your decision?!un." Deidara asked, getting really impatient.

"I haven't decided, quite yet." Hidan replied, and took a sip of tea, while reading a book.

"Don't keep Kei-chi waiting! un!" Deidara whined, and sat beside Hidan.

"I've been thinking..." Hidan spoke, it suddenly felt eerie to Deidara, and he flinched.

"What is it? un." Deidara asked, and Hidan put the book down.

"What am i supposed to do really? Where is she going to go? What am I going to do once I marry her?... Like really, I'm not sure about these kinds of things." Hidan said, and Deidara just grinned.

"BABIES! UN!" Deidara said, while Hidan took a sip of his tea, causing Hidan to spit it out.

"Eww... Hi-chan!un!" Deidara squealed, as the tea flew just a centimetre passed his face.

Hidan's face slowly turned pink, in hearing Deidara's comment.

"D-Deidara! How can you think about that at this time?!" Hidan screamed at him, and fumed at the silly suggestion.

"Well, she never did get laid by you right? un! It'd be the best time to 'repopulate' your own family.un." Deidara said with a smug grin on his face. Hearing no reply, Deidara stared at Hidan's face for an answer.

"Oh! Hi-chan already had sex with Kei-chi?un." Deidara asked curiously, when he saw the tiny pink tint on Hidan's face. Hidan stayed quiet, and Deidara had a mischievious grin on his face.

"Wait till I tell Weasel-chan!un." Deidara said, and Hidan glared at Deidara. "I was just kidding, but did you really commit such a sin, Hi-chan?" Deidara asked Hidan, and he nodded in response, burying his face into the book.

"How was it, Hi-chan?un." Deidara asked with a grin on his face, while dodging a fist that came right at him. "I only asked, it's not like I personally went and decided that I'd go and have it with her too Hi-chan. un." Deidara said, and Hidan cracked his knuckles.

"Haven't Kei-chi ever told you not to crack your knuckles? un." Deidara asked, and was sent flying to the wall.

"Ouch.. What did he do this time?" Kisame asked as he walked into the living room.

"Oh, nothing... just getting on people's nerves, as usual." Hidan replied, while he picked up the book.

"Ah... I'm surprised he's still alive." Kisame said, as he saw Deidara crawling after he fell to the floor. "Anyways... what did he say?" Kisame asked, and waited for Hidan to answer.

"I only suggested for him to get babies once he marries her, since he never had it with her...un..." Deidara said in slight pain.

"... Are you stupid? You should never suggest it..." Kisame said. "Just tell him to do it!" Kisame added, with a grin, showing his pointy teeth.

"But she already got laid by him. un." Deidara grinned at Kisame, and Kisame smirked.

"You're growing up quick aren't you Hidan?" Kisame said raising an eyebrow, and stopped the punch that was coming right at him. "I'm not as stupid as Deidara, Hidan..." Kisame said, and let go of Hidan's fist. Hidan glared and reached for his scythe.

"I hope Jashin-sama, doesn't mind cold blooded retards..." Hidan threatened, and Kisame glared at him.

"Don't talk about yourself Hidan... that's bad." Kisame countered with a smirk on his face.

"The only cold blooded thing here is you, shark boy." Hidan countered back, and recieved a glare from Kisame who just grunted in defeat, while taking a seat on the couch beside his.

"So, are you going to propose?" Kisame asked, and Hidan just sighed, and continued to read.

"He says he's having second thoughts...un." Deidara replied for Hidan, and Kisame nodded.

"So, does that mean yes?" Kisame asked, and looked at Deidara, knowing Hidan wasn't going to answer him.

"I'm not sure, but he's having negative thoughts.un." Deidara replied, and shrugged. Kisame just sat there, bored out of his mind.

The book closed with a snap, and it echoed through the quiet room.

Sakura, Hinata, and Keiko had made their way to the 'Blooming Lotus' cafe, and met the rest of the gang there. They took their seats, and started to talk with the others.

Neji, who sat beside, TenTen and Keiko, turned his head to Keiko, and stared at her belly. "I was wondering... Who's the father?" Neji asked, and Keiko flinched. She nervously smiled, and turned to face the branch member of the Hyuuga clan.

"U-uhm... I-I..." A waitress came just in time, and the all turned their attention to her, so they could get their order of foods. The first loudest thing they heard was...

"RAMEN!" A certain blond boy called out, with a smile, on his face. Everybody sweat dropped, and stared at him for a moment, and went back to normal.

"We'll also have five orders of dango, the assorted one." Sakura ordered, and continued. "Six orders of Tempura, and two bento please." Sakura rubbed her belly, and whispered to herself. "Baby, likes dango and bento don't you..." Sasuke smiled slightly, and put his arm around her shoulder.

"Three orders of Yakitori, and another three Teriyaki..." Kiba said, and Shino nodded.

"... The Lotus house combo... two orders please!" Chouji said, with a smile on his face.

"I think that's enough right?" Sakura asked, and everyone nodded. "Oh! and green tea please!" The waitress nodded with a smile, and brought the order to the kitchen.

Everyone started to talk again, and laughed about things.

"Keiko-chan." Kiba called her, and she looked his way. He continued. "So... who's the father of the baby?" He asked ever so casually. She started to hesitate again. The orders came fast, because Kiba was busy stuffing his face after the food came, that he forgot all about it.

_"Phew... That was a close one! Thanks to fast service!" _Keiko sighed, and picked up a dango. Her stomach refused to it, because she had this sick feeling in the pit of her stomach, so she put it back down, and just kept talking to people.

They finished after sometime, and Naruto spoke up. "It's been awhile since we had this much fun. So this meal is on me! Dattebayo!" He said with the biggest smile, and a thumbs up. They had went home after, and Keiko followed back to the Hyuuga mansion.

Hidan sat again, contemplating on his decision. He had so many questions and 'what ifs' he had thought about.

_"... Sorry, Kei-chan... You'll have to wait longer than a year, please forgive me." _Hidan had made his final decision... He'll have to find out why he is feeling so weird about this idea, but he'll have to grieve over how long he wouldn't be able to see Keiko. He'll have to pray that she isn't with anyone else, and will not forget the love bond they share...

_"Forgive me... and forget me not, Kei-chan... I will come for you when the time is right." _Was his last thoughts before snapping back to the real world, and realised Deidara was standing there.

"... I'm not asking her yet. Maybe later, but it isn't the right time..." Hidan spoke, and left Deidara speechless.

_"Please hang in there Kei-chi! Hi-chan will come for you... when the time is right... whenever that is. Hi-chan I hope you know that she doesn't have a whole eternity like you do..."_ Deidara thought, and nodded with a sad smile on his face.

**END OF ARC 1! ARC 2 will begin the next chapter, so please review! AND IT WASN'T WHAT YOU EXPECTED WAS IT?!SURPRISE SURPRISE! Hope you'll keep reading, and not hate me for writing it like this! **


	18. Chapter 18 Beginning of Arc 2!

Eternal Purity

Chapter 18 - Beginning of Arc 2 - A new beginning...

**AN: I hope you guys are still reading, and not hate me cause I didn't make Hidan propose.**

HERE WE GO!:

About a year had passed, and Keiko had her babies, yes babies, more than one. She surprisingly had quadruplets, also figured why her belly was so big during her third part of her trimester. She had three boys and one girl, completing the set of four.

They out of the hospital for at least two months, and Keiko had suffered alot just to deliver her babies, and she was happy to see them healthy.

The first to be born was Yuki, a boy. He had his father's silverish white hair, and mother's blue eyes, the reason for his name, because it reminded his mother so much of the snow that had fallen the months back.

The second to be born was Daisuke, another boy. He had his mother's black hair, and also had eyes that looked a light purple, like it was mixed with his mother's and father's eyes. His name was given by Hinata, who thought that in the future, he may just be a great help.

The third to be born was Damzi, a girl. She had her mother's hair, and father's eyes. Her name was given to her, because it sounded just like damsel. It was given to her from her mother, who got it from a friend who had passed away in the past.

The last to be born was the last boy, Gin. He looked exactly like his father, the silverish white hair down to the light magenta eyes. His hair given his name, Gin for silver, and the silver general from the game Shogi, and was also suggested by Shikamaru.

They were all born healthy, and Keiko was happy about that.

Sakura had fraturnal twins, and was over joyed. Her daughter named Sayuri, and her son named Satoshi.

Her daughter, Sayuri had taken the traits of her mother's pink hair, and her father's onyx orbs. Her son, Satoshi had taken the traits of his father's dark raven hair, and his mother's green eyes, but looked darker. They were both born healthy, and had made Sakura, and Sasuke really happy. Sasuke happy, because this was the beginning of reviving his clan, and Sakura happy for many reasons. For starters the same reason as Sasuke, and then for the end of that pregnancy.

Keiko craddled Yuki in her arm, as she finally got Damzi to sleep. She placed Damzi into her crib, and tucked her in. Gin started to cry, and she picked him up. Yuki had fallen asleep, and she tucked Yuki into his crib. Daisuke was a 'sleeper' and hadn't waken up since she tucked him in. She was craddling Gin in her arms, and he quieted down, but kept staring up at his mother. She stared sadly at her child as she saw the exact eyes that she'd fallen in love with. She looked around the room at the four cribs in the room. She had no idea how she'll deal with the children, without the father of the children. She felt really bad for keeping the children fatherless.

She thought that Gin had felt her sadness,because he had started to cry again. She started humming a lullaby, silenting Gin. His eyes stared up at his mother again, and she smiled. She felt a presence in the room, that weren't the babies.

"Wh-who's there?..." She whispered, holding her child close to her chest, the cloth hiding her child. She didn't recognize the chakra, and the other person growled in anger. She sensed an angry aura, and she started to get scared.

"Wh-who is it? Wh-what do you want?" Her voice shaky, but tried her best to sound brave.

"It's been awhile hasn't it? You've forgotten about me hm?" A voice spoke, and her eyes went wide at a realisation. No... It couldn't be. The shadow of the figure was visible to her, and Gin started to cry again, she looked down at her baby, worried. She was humming a lullaby again, and Gin silented.

"Don't worry, Gin... Mommy is here." She whispered to her baby, and looked back up to see the figure of the man she'd lost a long time ago.

"H-hi-hidan-kun..." She whispered, and he glared down at the 'thing' in her arms.

"Who's child is it?" Hidan asked in anger, and Keiko just stared back at him, and found the little courage in her.

"Why would you care anyways...?" She whispered, and he fumed at her reply.

"I asked you a question, Kei-chan." He growled, and she smirked at him. He saw it clearly, and glared at her and growled.

"I don't find this amusing..."

"Well, I do..." Keiko said with a smirk, and he was getting even more angry.

"Oh?... forgeting about me? I thought you said that you'll only ever have it with me hm?" Hidan glared at Keiko, who he thought was a liar.

"Calm down... You'll scare the children, and wake them up..." Keiko shushed him, and he clenched his fists at her statement.

"Why should I even care about your damned children?!" He asked in utter and complete anger, ready to explode.

"... They're your children too, Hidan-kun..." She said with a smile as she handed the bundle in her arms to the father. He was clueless, and looked down into the eyes of his own. His eyes softened, and he removed the thin cloth from his child's head. In the process the child had grabbed his father's finger. His father smiled whole heartedly at his child.

"Meet Gin, Hidan-kun..." Keiko said, as she embraced him from behind.

"You're serious?" He asked, and stared into the eyes of his love. She nodded with a smile, and pointed at the other three cribs.

"We have quadruplets... surprising to know though." She said, and pointed to each one, naming them off, from oldest to youngest. Yuki, Daisuke, Damzi, and Gin. He saved the names in his mind, and nodded, while putting the sleeping Gin into his craadle, and tucking him in. He embraced his love, and leaned down, locking his lips to hers. How long he had missed her lips, and her warmth. Many nights he'd missed her. He pulled away from her, and smiled at her genuinely. He kneeled down and held her hand, taking out the ring box, that he had opened, and said seven magical words.

"I love you, will you marry me?" He proposed to her after the longest time, and her eyes filled up with tears.

"H-hai." She said, and he slipped the ring onto her finger. He got up, and held her into a passionate kiss. The tears streamed down her eyes, as she realised how much she had missed him. How many nights that she thought that she couldn't go on without him. But here she was, with the man that she knew she'd be with forever. She was happier than she had ever felt before, and wished that time froze right then and there. Both in eachother's arms, their lips expressing their passion for one another. They had pulled apart from the kiss, and returned back to reality.

"We'll figure out what to do about this, and we'll see okay?... I can not promise anything Kei-chan, but I will try my very best to ensure the safety of you and our children. I will try my best to do anything that may help us in this relationship. And try to my best extent to make everything easier for us. Oh... and Deidara-baka told me to tell you that he misses you alot, and that he may visit." Hidan said, and embraced Keiko tightly, never wanting to let go. He burried his face in her hair, and breathed in, taking in her scent. He was just happy to be with her again, and she as well had the same feeling.

"I love you, Hidan-kun..." Keiko whispered, with a smile on her face.

"I love you too, Kei-chan..." Hidan whispered back, with a smile on his face too.

For the night they were both happy to know that, they both have eachother by their side, and was not willing to let go, ever.

**END OF CHAPTER. did you enjoy the beginning of the second Arc? Review please, and give me any comments or questions you have! **


	19. Chapter 19

Eternal Purity

Chapter 19 - opening up.

**AN:Hope you're enjoying it so far! We've reached 100 reviews thank-you for reading! **

Here it is:

The sun washed through the windows, and Keiko opened her eyes to see two pairs of magenta orbs staring back at her. She smiled, and closed her eyes again, but only to open them again. The sunshine was blinding, and she blinked a couple of times.

"Morning." Hidan said, and chuckled at her.

"...huh? oh, oh... morning to you too..." Keiko stretched, pulling off the sheets, and burying Hidan under it.

"Aren't you going to relax a bit?" Hidan asked, and pulled the sheets off.

"I can't do that." She yawned, and walked into the washroom.

"But it's only five thirty." Hidan said looking at the clock.

"Well, babies wake up at this time." Keiko said, as she exited the washroom, already cleaned up.

"You're kiddi-

They heard the babies crying, and Keiko made the bed.

"... You've got to be kidding me..." Hidan yawned, and dragged himself into the washroom.

"Nope... every morning Hidan-kun... Every morning. Sometimes I regret having sooo many children. I can see why people prefer fewer now." Keiko laughed, and opened the door, and walked down the hall.

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" She called down the hall, and opened the door to the babies' room. She opened the door, and walked in, to see all of them up and crying.

"Oh boy..." She sighed, and picked up Yuki, and Daisuke, who were the closest, and handed them to Hidan who had just enter the room.

"What do I do with these things? I mean... them." Hidan asked, and Keiko sighed, while picking up Damzi, and Gin.

"Rock them back and forth, and go to the kitchen." She replied, walking through the door. Hidan followed behind her, and they made their way downstairs.

"Don't you clean your house Kei-chan? Something smells." Hidan said, and Keiko froze, and started to laugh.

"I think somebody did something on you, Hidan-kun." She replied, and kept walking.

"Aw! You must be kidding me!" He said while sniffing Yuki.

"Looks like someone made a washroom break on daddy hmm?" Keiko giggled, and they both entered the kitchen.

"... control your children!" Hidan said, handing Yuki and Daisuke to Keiko after she sat Damzi and Gin in their high chairs.

"Excuse me. They're your children too, and if you don't remember, it was you who wanted to have it!" Keiko replied, and sighed, while seating the other two children. Hidan tried recalling what she was talking about.

_"I want to be in you right now..." _He'd rememebered he'd whispered, and sweatdropped.

"... Oh. Well, do you need help with anything?" Hidan asked, and Keiko laughed.

"You could change their diapers." Keiko stated, and Hidan shivered.

"Well... anything other than that?" He asked her, and she giggled.

"Hai, you could help me feed them." Keiko said, and handed him the container of baby food.

"You haven't fed me yet." Hidan teased, and they both laughed.

"Babies come first, Hidan-kun." She giggled, and fed Damzi. Gin was refusing to eat the food, and Keiko did the airplane trick, making Gin open up wide.

"Gah!" Hidan called out, and Keiko turned to Hidan to see that he had the food spilt on his shirt. Yuki was laughing, and clapping his little hands in amusement.

"Yuki! Behave!" Keiko laughed, and fed him a spoonful. Hidan pulled his shirt off, and threw it aside.

"This baby thing is even harder than the missions I go on..." Hidan stated, and Keiko couldn't help but laugh.

"I'm only speaking the truth..." Hidan said, and covered his nose. "Can you please change the children first..." Hidan pleaded, and she nodded.

"Help me bring them along..." She said, while picking up the two youngest. Hidan followed behind, carrying the other two. They entered the babies' rooms again, and they laid them down onto the table. Hidan helped Keiko remove the babies' diapers, and Daisuke peed on his father.

"Ah!" Hidan cried, and picked up a towel.

"Daisuke! Bad boy! Don't pee on daddy!" Keiko said, and put the diaper onto Daisuke.

"Pee pee! Pee pee!" Daisuke laughed, and Keiko laughed.

"Listen to his first words, Hidan-kun." Keiko said, as Daisuke sat up.

"Pee pee! Pee pee!" Daisuke laughed, and Hidan just mumbled under his breath.

"I can't wait till they grow up, and are potty trained..." Hidan said, and changed Yuki's diaper.

They soon finished, and brought the babies back to the kitchen to feed them.

**Knock.**

**Knock.**

**Knock.**

"Somebody's visiting? Should I go now?" Hidan asked, and Keiko thought for a minute.

"No, no! Stay, I want you to meet my two closest friends." Keiko said, and Hidan hesitated for a minute.

"What if they report me?" Hidan grunted, and waited for Keiko to reply. She smiled and shook her head.

"I promise they won't. They're the ones that I was able to trust my secret with." Keiko assured him, and he nodded an okay. "You might want to go clean up though..." Keiko said, and pointed to the spot where Daisuke did his business. Hidan nodded in response, and went to go have a quick shower.

**Knock.**

**Knock.**

**Knock.**

"Coming!" Keiko called out to the door, and ran in the direction. She opened the door, and found Hinata, and Sakura, each holding a big basket.

"We brought a little something, to help you with your babies." Hinata said softly with a smile.

"Oh! You guys didn't have to..." Keiko smiled, and laughed, letting them in. They set the baskets onto the table in the living room, and followed Keiko to the kitchen. Hinata and Sakura squealed in joy when they saw the children.

"But it's sooo hard for you! I mean, four children! I don't understand how you could handle it!" Sakura stated, and picked up Yuki. Yuki just stared at her, and she just smiled.

"Silver hair, like the father hm?" Sakura asked, as she put him back down.

"Hai. Just like his father." Keiko giggled, and Sakura picked up Daisuke.

"Pee pee! Pee pee!" Daisuke giggled loudly.

"... I think Daisuke needs to go." Sakura said, and looked at Keiko.

"Nope... If he does, then he already has a diaper on. And 'pee pee' are his first words..." Keiko giggled, and picked up Gin, who started to cry.

"His first words?..." Sakura asked, and looked at Daisuke. " Where on earth did he learn that?" Keiko laughed, and Sakura was puzzled, along with Hinata.

"From us..." Hidan said as he embraced Keiko from behind.

"H-h-hi-hidan!" Sakura, and Hinata both screamed, and hid behind the counter.

"I'm not here to kill any of you..." Hidan said, and went over to his children.

"He's visiting me." Keiko smiled, and Gin started to laugh.

"O-oh.. th-that's nice..." Hinata said timidly.

"Meet Sakura-chan and Hinata-chan, Hidan-kun." Keiko introduced them to eachother.

"Hi..." Hidan plainly greeted, and Hinata bowed.

"H-h-hi..." Hinata replied softly, and Sakura just nodded back.

"So what took you anyways?" Sakura asked, and Hidan paused for a moment.

"Had to think things over..." Hidan replied, and grunted for a second.

Flashback:

"I don't believe you Hi-chan... It's been the longest time now, un." Deidara grunted at his friend.

"There are things that can wait Deidara... And there are somethings I have to do..." Hidan replied, annoyed of Deidara butting into his business.

"But that doesn-

"I have to go do something... I'll be back later." Hidan interrupted the blond, and left the building.

He walked into an abandoned clearing, and walked in. He looked around and spotted the abandoned house that had haunted his memory. For a moment, he had spaced out, but soon returned to reality.

"... stupid memories." He grunted, and walked towards the house. The door was broken off the hinges, and he entered the house. The inside was still stained by the blood that was shed there.

He looked at the walls, and the blood splattered in random patterns on it. He saw the bloody hand prints left all over the house. He proceeded up the stairs, and into the master bedroom, there two big puddles of blood stains were on the floor. Two on top of eachother, as if one was trying to protect the other. He remembered it...

_Two people screaming, and blood shed happened. One tried to save the other by shielding another with themselves. The crude smirk on his face, as he killed each and every person in the house. The screams rung in his ears, and the desire for more blood shed, and more sacrifices._

He opened his eyes to be back at the scene of the crime. He knew who they were... his sacrifices to Jashin. That's what they were, merely sacrifices...

_"Heck... they should thank me for ending their sorry lives." Hidan thought, at the time of his slaughtering._

He shook those thoughts off, and went into a room of a child's. He remembered the stupid sibling of the girl, trying to protect her. The sibling was playing with his mind...

_"Don't worry, I'm here to protect you..." The sibling had told the crying girl, but the girl knew what was happening. The life from her brother's eyes were fading, and hers were shining._

Hidan shook that thought away too, and went to the time before that.

_"What do you think you're doing?... What's your reason for this?" The sibling had asked him._

_"I'm just doing you guys a favor, and sacrificing you to Jashin-sama." Hidan simply put it, and lifted his scythe. "Don't play games with me, boy... tell god I said hi, when you reach the other side." Hidan coarsely said with a maniacal smirk playing on his lips, as he embedded a gash into the boy's abdomen_.

He woke once again, just to remember even more.

_The child was filled with fear, and took a run for it. _

_"You can't escape that easily..." Hidan had teased, standing in front of the door. The girl backed away, and trembled in fear._

_"Come on..." Hidan began. "You and I both know how it's going to end." He added, and looked at the girl. She suddenly had a slightly brave face on, and charged at him. His thought being that she was attacking, got into a stance, and before he knew it, she'd slid under his legs and took a run for it._

He growled at his failure to just kill a mere child, let alone, let her get away.

_He had followed the child into the forest, and saw her tiny figure, running in the distance. He suddenly appeared infront of her, and she tripped, falling into a river. He searched for her, and didn't see her, thinking she'd drowned to death. He shrugged it off, and she'd been washed down the river._

He'd left the house, and into the backyard, seeing the four neatly placed graves. He looked at each and everyone of them, and noticed something weird. On one of the stones, it was engraved with the very name of his lover. Shock came to his features, as he shook it off.

"It's just a mere coincidence." He'd told himself, and shrugged it off, never looking back at the grave, disturbing him to think that it was his lover.

End of Flashback.

"Hidan-kun?" Keiko had called for the fourth time, and he snapped back to reality.

"...y-yes?" He replied, and looked at his lover.

"We're going to go to an anual trip..." Keiko said, and signalled him to follow them. Keiko handed Gin to Hidan, and walked along with Daisuke in her arms."

The four of them sneaked out from behind the house, and into the unbordered forest. They've been travelling for at least forty minutes, and arrived at a familiar clearing. Hidan's heart skipped a beat, as he recognized the clearing. They proceeded into the clearing, and spotted the house. Hidan couldn't help but feel awkward in this place.

"Do you know where this is?" Keiko asked Hidan with a sad smile on. Hidan hesitated for a moment, and shook his head in denial.

"To start off with, this was my old home..." Keiko stated, and sighed. "I was fortunate to have gotten away from it, but I wouldn't say that it was the same for my family..." She added, and walked behind the house to the backyard.

"Kei-chan... I-it's alright n-now..." Hinata said softly, trying to comfort Keiko.

They approached the graves, and Keiko sighed.

"They thought I was dead too..." Keiko said, while running her fingers over each grave. "But I kind of am..."

"What do you mean Keiko-chan?" Sakura asked her friend, and Keiko looked over her way.

"My soul is dying whenever I come here, Sakura-chan." Keiko said, a tear slipping from her eyes.

"Awww... It's okay, Keiko-chan..." Sakura said as she hugged her friend. "We're here." She added, and patted Keiko on the head.

"Thanks... I just wished that i knew who it could've been..." Keiko said, and kneeled down, beside the graves.

Hidan froze on his spot, and finally figured it out. He'd killed Keiko's family, and she was the girl that had gotten away. He had commited this horrid crime, even before joining the Akatsuki. His body washed over with guilt, and shame.

They put the flowers infront of each grave, and had a long moment of silence before making their way back to the house. Sakura, and Hinata had left Keiko's house after that event. And the children were humbly asleep in their room. Hidan, and Keiko sat in the front porch, on a set of swing chairs.

"... Hidan-kun..." Keiko whispered, and leaned on him.

He was silent for a moment, and replied. "What is it?" He slightly choked, and looked down at her.

"Thank-you for not abandoning me... You're one of the best things to have come into my life." She smiled, and they both looked at the sunset.

Hidan froze when she'd said that, and he hesitated to find what he should say.

"... Kei-chan..." Hidan slowly spoke. She looked up at him in curiosity,

"What is it?" She asked with a smile, and he took a deep breath.

"... I understand if you hate me... but..." Hidan began, and hesitated.

"Hidan-kun... don't say that... you sound silly, what could possibly make me hate you?" Keiko replied, and Hidan wished that she hadn't said that. It made him feel even more guilty for what he'd done.

"... The truth is Kei-chan. I'm the killer." Hidan said, and she just stared at him, not getting what he mean't.

"What do you mean by that? I don't understand..." Keiko said, and looked up into his eyes.

"... I'm the one that killed your family." Hidan said, and looked down at Keiko, who's eyes just went wide for awhile. Her eyes slowly narrowed back to normal, and she hugged Hidan tightly.

"Don't regret that Hidan-kun. I mean... sure, you did kill my family, but I still have another one." She stated quietly. He didn't understand what she meant.

"What do you mean?" He asked, confused of what she meant. He had killed her whole family, and yet she said she has another family.

Keiko looked up at him, and giggled. She locked her lips with him, and he hesitated for a moment, but pulled away.

"I need to know what you mean." Hidan said, and she smiled at him.

"You silly boy. You also have a family, and we're here. We have children, Hidan-kun. We're a family, aren't we?" Keiko stated, and hugged Hidan tightly.

"..." Hidan couldn't think of anything to say, and just hugged her back.

_"I guess opening up, isn't too bad..." _Hidan thought and embraced her closer to him.

**Life has it's twists and turns. When you lose one, you gain another... **

**You could think about the sadness, but always celebrate the joy.**

**Life is a twisted game, that could be straightened out.**

**The past is gone, and the future is coming, so worry about what is to come for you, then to dwell in the past experiences.**

**END OF CHAPTER. so what did you think? boring huh? well anyways. please REVIEW! **

**xxMissUnderstood...**


	20. Chapter 20

Eternal Purity

Chapter 20 - Dropping By.

**AN: OMG! GOMEN-NASAI! I forgot how long i havent updated for! well anyways weeeee!**

**Here it is :**

"Stop moving would ya Daisuke ya little devil..." Hidan said, while desperately trying to change the baby's diaper. "There... Kei-chan, look I did it!" Hidan cheered slightly, and held the baby up for Keiko.

"... Hidan-kun..." Keiko started with a sweatdrop. "You put it on the wrong way, hun." Keiko said, and giggled.

"... so close." Hidan cursed to himself, and started to struggle with Daisuke again. There was a knock at the door, and Keiko waved Hidan off to answer it. Hidan sighed, and walked down the stairs, and to the doors. He opened the door to find the familiar blonde standing there.

"Hey, Hi-chan, un!" Deidara greeted his friend cheerfully, Hidan raised an eyebrow. "Aren't you going to let me in?un." Deidara asked imaptiently, and Hidan moved out of the way.

"Hi Hidan-san." Somebody behind Deidara said, and Hidan looked to see Tobi, along with Itachi, and Kisame. They followed into the house, and started to look around.

"Hi-chan, where's Kei-chi?!un." Deidara asked his friend, and Hidan pointed up the stairs, while closing the door.

"KEI-CHI!" Deidara screamed loudly, and heard faint crying.

"AH! FOR PETE'S SAKE!" Keiko cried and walked out of the room with two of the children in her arms.

"Kei-chan? You're a babysitter?" Tobi asked curiosly, and walked up the stairs behind Deidara. She shook her head and everybody raised an eyebrow.

"Are you doing somebody a favor?un." Deidara asked, and Keiko shook her head again. Everybody walked upstairs, and followed her into the childrens' room.

"Kei-chi!? You had children with another man!?un." Deidara shouted, and Keiko punched him yet again.

"Baka, Of course not, these are Hidan-kun's children!" Keiko shouted at Deidara, and everybody gaped at her.

"Ooooh really!?" Tobi said, and ran over to the cribs. "Ah! It's true! Look!" Tobi said, and pointed at the children. Everybody approached a crib, and watched the babies.

"Hi-chan!" They look alot like you.un." Deidara said, and picked up Daisuke.

"Pee pee! Pee pee! Tehehe!" Daisuke laughed, as he pointed to Deidara.

Keiko left the room to go get their bottles.

"Four kids Hidan? Since when did this happen?" Kisame asked as he picked up Gin.

Hidan slightly blushed, and scratched his head.

"... The day when she met Tobi... was when... yea." Hidan said, "And then just about two months ago they were born." Hidan added, and carried Yuki in his arms.

"Hidan, you dog." Kisame said, and patted his fellow Akatsuki member on the shoulder.

"Jealous?" Hidanm teased Kisame, and Kisame growled.

"Shut up..." Kisame told Hidan, and Yuki laughed ssoftly.

"Hehe... Shut up shut up!" Yuki laughed, and everybody's eyes went wide.

"Oh... you're so dead when Kei-chan hears..." Hidan said, and Kisame slapped his forehead.

Keiko walked back into the room, and held Daisuke in her arms, putting the bottle into his mouth, and handing him back to Deidara. She then gave a bottle to Damzi, and Gin. She went over to Kisame, and took Yuki into her arms.

"Wasn't Kisame carrying Gin before?" Keiko asked, and everybody shrugged, not saying anything.

"Yuki, It's time for yum yum." She said, and held the bottle near Yuki's mouth.

"Hehe, Shut up! Shut up!" Yuki laughed, and Keiko's eyes narrowed. She slowly turned her head, and looked around at everyone.

"Who taught Yuki that." Keiko said in a deadly tone. Her eyes roamed everybody's face, but nobody showed anything.

"Fine... Nobody?" Keiko said with her eyebrows raised. "Yuki, who taught you that?" Keiko said sweetly to Yuki, and Yuki smiled while laughing.

"Shut up! Shut up!" Yuki laughed, and pointed at Kisame, reaching his way.

"You! Fish scales! You're sushi!" She said, and handed Yuki to Itachi, chasing Kisame around the room.

"It wasn't my fault! It was Hidan's!" Kisame said slightly scared.

"Hidan-kun?..." She paused, and turned his way.

"What?! ME?! NOT EVEN!" Hidan said, and Keiko crossed her arms.

"That's it! No more cookies for ANY of you." Keiko said, and Deidara pouted.

"Kei-chi! This isn't fair! It was all Sushi-chan's fault!un!" Deidara cried, and hugged Keiko.

"Gah! Dei-chi! Let go!" Keiko choked out, and struggled to get out of Deidara's grip.

"Let go of her." Hidan said as he tried to pry Deidara's arm's off of Keiko.

"Sorry." Deidara laughed, and let go of her.

"Fine, you can have cookies, but you better not teach my kids anything else." She warned everybody, and they all agreed. They proceeded down the stairs, and into the kitchen.

"Kei-chi makes the best cookies, un!" Deidara complimented as he stuffed more cookies into his mouth.

Itachi looked over at Keiko and couldn't help but smirk slightly, happy for her. But couldn't help but feel just a tiny bit jealous.

_Flashback:_

_There was a knock on the door, and he hesitated on what to say. Should he answer it or pretend he wasn't there? He finally decided, and took an exhausted breath._

_"It's opened." He called out plainly, and sat up in his bed._

_"Itachi-kun?" A timid voice called, and a head popped through the door frame. Sure enough, it was her. He nodded, and she walked slowly over to his bed, carrying a basket._

_"What do you want?" Itachi asked with a slightly annoyed tone. _

_The whole day he'd been getting visitors, and they've all been his fangirls, just asking about how he was, and even trying to make him feel better by giving him a get well soon kiss. But he'd dealt with it like a man, and turned all of them down, not only that, but harsh rejection for them._

_"Are you okay?" Keiko asked him, and he didn't answer, but gave her the cold shoulder. "Uhm... okay then." Keiko said slightly disappointed, and picked up the bag she brought._

_"What do you want?" Itachi repeated one more time, and scooted further away from her._

_"I just wanted to see if you were okay." She replied shyly with a nervous smile on. "So much for confidence." She thought to herself, and opened her bag._

_"Here, I made you some soup, you should be a little better after you have some." She said, and took out a thermas._

_"No thanks." Itachi said, and simply looked out the window of his room._

_"... Uhm... okay then, I'll just leave it here." She said, and placed it on the nightstand, beside his bed. "And hear are some cookies I baked... for when you feel like having something to nibble on. They're ginger flavored, so you won't gag if it's too sweet." Keiko said, and placed it next to the soup. She sat there and watched him looking out the window._

_"... Are you feeling any better?" Keiko asked curiosly, and pushed back some stray hair._

_"Is that all? If it is you can leave now." Itachi said coldly, and she flinched._

_"Oh... Okay then, if that's what you want." She said, and held her bag nervously. Just then somebody entered the room._

_"Itachi, go out, and train now." A stern voice came, and Keiko tensed. There was no answer from Itachi, but Keiko turned to see Itachi's father._

_"Itachi, now. How do you expect to suceed when you're lying around in bed all day? Are you trying to disgrace this clan?" Fugaku said, and Keiko noticed that Itachi hasn't said anything, but she couldn't help but speak up._

_"Sorry to interupt you Mr.Uchiha, but Itachi isn't feeling well, how do you expect him to go train? He could collapse from being too exhausted, and I don't think that he's in shape at the moment to go out, and over exert himself." Keiko spoke, and Fugaku still had his stern face on._

_"Young lady, It's because of distractions like you that get Itachi lazy, and to disgrace this clan. Do not speak of what you not know." Fugaku said, and looked over to his son._

_"Take my words into consideration Mr.Uchiha! Please! It's enough that he's already ill, but if he were to get more tired then he could die. How do you think that, that would affect the clan's name. Knowing that Itachi was ill, but still exerting him with just training." Keiko stated, determined that it'd convinced Fugaku, and the man hesitated on it for awhile._

_"Wise words young lady, hm... Fine, I'll let it be for today, but no slacking off tomorrow Itachi. Good day." Fugaku said, and Keiko bowed slightly in appreciation for his understanding. She took a seat next to Itachi again, and he looked over at her with his emotionless face again._

_"That was really no need for you to do." Itachi said plainly, and she shook her head with a smile._

_"Of course it was, how would somebody expect someone to train, in your condition." She stated, and patted Itachi on the head. He raised a brow, and slightly smirked._

_"Well, I just wanted to thank-you for last time." Keiko said, blushing slightly._

_"Last time?" Itachi said, and tried to recall what, but nothing came into mind._

_"For saving me from when I was drowning. If it wasn't for you, who knows what might've happened to me. So thank-you." She said, and bowed her head, hiding her slight blush._

_"Hn...It was nothing." He said, and looked out the window again._

_"What's wrong?" She said, as she looked where he'd looked._

_"Nothing. It's going to rain again." Itachi stated in monotone, and just as he said so the rain came pouring down all of a sudden. Keiko walked over to the windows, and closed it, so it'd prevent the rain droplets from flying into the room. She took her seat beside him again, and it was silent as they listened to the quiet pitter patter that came down on the windows, and roof._

_"You want a kiss now don't you?" Itachi asked her in a 'I-can't-stand-you-being-here-anymore' tone._

_"N-Na-Nani?" She asked with a deep blush staining her cheeks. He raised an eyebrow at her._

_"A kiss? Like all the other fangirls?" Itachi replied, and she shook her head furiously._

_"O-of course not!" She studdered, and he looked at her curiosly._

_"I-I just w-wanted to s-say thank-you." She said timidly, and clutched her bag near herself._

_"Hn..." Was all he said, before she opened the thermas of soup. She took the spoon, and blew it to cool down. _

_"Here." She said shyly, while putting it near his mouth._

_"What are you doing?" Itachi asked, and looked emotionlessly at the spoon._

_"... I-it'll help you feel better, and you'll be up and going soon." She said softly, he hesitated, but took the small amount of soup into his mouth, and he swallowed it, taking in the next spoonful she gave him. His mother had walked into the room, and spotted the two sitting there. One blowing on the hot soup, and the other waiting for it. Itachi saw his mother, and looked away, blushing ever so slightly, but face still emotionless. Keiko fed him for the whole time, and when they were finished she put the thermas away, and stood up, slightly bowing._

_"Thank-you again..." She started, and blushed slightly. "... Get well soon, Itachi-kun." She said, and pecked him on the cheek before leaving. He looked over at his night stand, and spotted the cookies she'd made for him. He took one out, and started to nibble on it._

_End of Flashback._

Itachi sat there, nibbling on a cookie, the same ones that she'd made for him many years before. Kisame nudged his partner for the third time, and Itachi turned his head to direct his attention to him.

"Are you okay? You spaced out for awhile." Kisame said, and Itachi just nodded slightly, and turned his attention to Keiko again. He couldn't help but feel that he was jealous in a way.

After their little snack, they sat in the living room, and just started to talk about little things. Night had come very soon, and a few of the Akatsuki members were already napping on the couches. Deidara was sleeping like a baby, Kisame sleeping deeply, not even being awoken by anything, not even his own snores. Tobi was under a blanket snoozing off.

"Sleep well." Keiko said to the three in the living room, throwing each a blanket, and closing the lights. Hidan was upstairs in the bedroom sleeping too. Keiko, and Itachi were left, and they sat in the fresh night air, in silence once again. Keiko couldn't stand it no more.

"Hey, Itachi-kun... Do you remember the time that you found me in the river?" Keiko asked, and Itachi looked down at her. She looked up at him, and he nodded. She giggled, and continued.

"And you got sick, because you had to dive into the freezing water to save me." Keiko said with a sad smile on.

"Yes, I remember that." Itachi replied, and patted Keiko on her head.

"And you brought me the soup and cookies." Itachi added with a slight smirk on his face.

"Right, and your father wanted you to train when you were sick." Keiko laughed, and Itachi looked up into the sky.

**Itachi's POV**

The sky was covered by stars, and sometimes I'd understand why I'd be out more in the night than in the morning. Thinking back at it, I'm more used to being in the dark, like the night I murdered my clan. Sometimes I wonder why I even do so, but it's crystal clear now. They were pathetic, and hid behind my power. They couldn't have done what I've done, they use me as a cover, to make the Uchiha name even more known than it already is. Pathetic, that's what they were, but the one small regret was when I left her here.

Maybe if I had taken her with me, then it would've been my children that she'd pay so much attention to. But what am I saying... if... if, but the fact is that I didn't take the chances. She could've turned on me... could've, would've?... But it's too late isn't it? I regret that one thing the most, but there isn't turning back.

"Itachi-kun?" Her sweet voice came, and I turned my attention to her, trying hard not to look like I was spacing out like some idiot.

"What is it?" I replied, trying not to hint anything.

"Well, I know this is silly... but." She paused for a moment, so I waited patiently for what she had to say. "Are you ever going to fall in love?" Her words stabbed me in the heart, and it hurt. I didn't know it, but it hurt alot. It felt like she, herself, stabbed me in my heart. I never felt this much pain before, not even when I slightly regret killing my own mother. This was strange coming from her.

I didn't know what to say, and we both looked into eachother's eyes for awhile. I thought deeply about it. She had hurt me in such a way that it stung for a long time. I had a feeling that this wound would take awhile to heal, but no one will know about it. I need to shun these feelings that dwell inside my heart. It's been here for the longest time, but I'd never thought a person such as me could feel this. I might have killed my own clan, but it doesn't mean I don't have a heart, I'm also a human, a man, with feelings. I couldn't tell anybody about what I feel, let alone the one that my heart aches for right now.

"Itachi-kun?..." Her voice snapped me back to reality again. "Well?..." She asked me impatiently.

"Don't be silly..." Was what I bluntly told her, but even though, she laughed, and smiled at me.

"Sorry, I didn't think it was that silly." She said scratching her head.

I stared at her, but turned away, knowing that it'd never be. I want to spill all of what's paining in my heart, and tell her what I feel. For once in my life I'm scared... I don't know what might happen, or where, and what this could do to me. All I know is, I fear it, knowing that she would reject me, look down at me, dispise me for being a moron... idiot... an imbecile. These emotions I feel, are getting in the way, and I don't know how to deal with it. I never had to, and now I feel like I might drown.

I felt something was odd, and looked next to me, to find that she'd fell asleep on my shoulder. I smiled down at her... well half smirk, and half smiled. She looked so peaceful, and she changed the atmosphere around me a lot. I sighed, and undid my cloak, covering her under with me also. I wonder how it'd be if things weren't like this, and I had actually taken a chance before. It'd be my children we'd look after, and it'd be me that she'd always greet with her warm hugs and kisses. But that's my fantasy, not reality, nor would it ever be.

I looked down at her peaceful, sleeping figure. I leaned down, and locked my lips with hers for awhile. The warmth of her lips radiated into my body. I pulled back, and smirked for a minute. She was an important treasure, but I have to accept the fact that she may not feel the same way I might. For tonight... just for tonight... I'll just pretend. Good night my love... I placed her infront of me, so she'd be more comfortable, she leaned back, and onto my chest, as I wrapped my arms around her waist, and covered her with my cloak. I just wish for her to be happy, and always happy. I wish time would freeze just now, and treasure this moment, but it didn't. And just for tonight... just for tonight, I'll just pretend that she was mine. Good night... my love. Let time treasure this very moment...

**END OF CHAPTER ... Yes I know Itachi maybe OoC but who knows, maybe that's how he would think... Review please even though the chapter may have been boring, I want your opinions.**

**xox xxMissUnderstood...**


	21. Chapter 21

Eternal Purity

Chapter 21 - Nighty Night

AN:UPDATED WOO HOO! x)

Here it goes...:

**Itachi's POV**

It's strange that I can't sleep at all, I'm thinking way too much. If I think about it, it's because of the girl in my heart is sleeping close to me. I can't sleep, because I really want to treasure this moment, I may never get this moment again. Wait... What is happening to me?! Taking a deep, and long sigh, I begin to wonder if I'll ever get over this. It seems as if it'll take an eternity to do so, but the more I want to forget the more I remember. What am I to do at this point? Is there even stopping this feeling? Stop the smile that wants to plaster on my face when she smiles? The butterflies I get when she's asking me insane questions. It really aches my heart to think that I had a chance, when she appeared at Akatsuki.

"...d-don't leave me..." I heard a whisper, and looked down at the sleeping form, just beneath my face. I sighed, and held her closer to me. Oh how I wish you knew how I felt, my love, and how I wished that you'd just be there to tell me everything is going to be alright. But when I think about it, she's the cause of my pain, confusion, and depression, but as I try to hate her more, or even try to hate her it doesn't work. She's also the cause of my happiness, she's the light in my dark world, the brightest star in my eyes. If I were to tell her... what would happen? Could I face it? I won't face it.

She began to shift around, and brushed her soft lips against my skin. It made me shiver inside, though it was warm. God, I hate myself for this, and I hate how I can't control myself. I blame my hormones. She shifted again, and her hands landed on my thighs. I tensed for a second, and was trying to ignore the funny feeling running through my body. The urge to just press my lips onto hers... again. I remember the first time, and another time that my lips had felt hers.

_Flashback_

_I walked beside her as she skipped happily, carrying the small bag of meat buns home with me. I stuck my hands into my pocket, and a crowd of girls rushed up to me. I walked emotionlessly down the street, but inside, I was extremely annoyed. I looked over my shoulder to see that Keiko had stopped, tired of being pushed around by the group of fangirls. I stopped, and turned around, the obnoxious fangirls just walked closer to me._

_"Move..." I said in an annoyed tone, and the girls moved aside for me to walk back. I stood infront of Keiko, and she just looked at me, no smile, no frown... blank. _

_"Why did you stop?" I asked her, and she crossed her arms, turning her head away. I reached for her arm, but she swatted my hand away. I sighed in confusion, and put my two hands on her shoulders. She didn't have a reaction this time, she just stood there, not moving. I stared a little longer to see if she had a reaction, still no reaction._

_"Come on," I started, and she still stayed in that position. "I'll hold your hand if you want." I whispered to her._

_"Hmph!" Was all she said, as she brushed my hands away, and walked in the opposite direction. Apparently, the fangirls over heard me, and they all crowded up at me, and offered their hands._

_"You could hold my hand!" I heard a girl say, and one after another. There was one thing that I heard, and it got on my nerves._

_"She's so ugly, I'm prettier! and she's so stupid! Why would you want to hold her hand?" Was what a girl had said, but I ignored it. I went in the direction that Keiko had gone to, and stopped, hearing a loud thump. I walked into the park, and saw a dark clearing. I walked into the bushes, and I couldn't believe my eyes, was I just seeing things?._

_"Stop messing around with our Itachi-kun." I heard a girl saying._

_"He doesn't like you..." Another girl said, with a smug smirk on her face._

_"He only pities you! That's why he lets you follow him!" Another girl said, and the next thing that I saw was unbelievable. The girl that had said that, slapped Keiko, making her drop the bag, while her other friend stepped on all of the meat buns. _

_"You don't deserve his attention! You slut!" The first girl said, and pushed Keiko to the ground. I didn't move for some reason, and I just stood there watching._

_"Stay away from him! He hates you! You're not allowed to be around him anymore, or else!" A girl threatened Keiko, and Keiko whimpered, while getting up, only to be pushed down again._

_"You got that?! Answer us you stupid girl!" A girl had screamed at her. Keiko remained silent, and tried to stand up, and was kicked back onto the floor._

_"You got that?!" The girl repeated, and Keiko just whimpered and nodded. At the time I felt like I had to do something, so I ran into the clearing. The group of girls had left Keiko on the floor, and gone their own ways._

_"Keiko?" I called out to her, and I kneeled down. She turned slowly, and looked up at me._

_"H-hi..." She said silently, and slowly picked herself up._

_"Why were you on the floor?" I asked her, not saying what I saw._

_"O-oh... I fell, I'm sorry... I wrecked the meat buns..." She said as she looked over to the bag. I was disappointed to hear that, she was lying to me, and I wondered why. I mean I could've at least helped her._

_"Fell? How did you wreck the buns like that?" I asked her, and she hesitated for a moment._

_"Oh... I ran away from a dog... and ran into a tree, smashing the buns, and falling... I'm so clumsy.. hehe sorry." She forced out a fake laugh and smile. She excused herself well, but one thing was wrong, She had hesitated too long. I just nodded, and put her onto my back, carrying her out of the park. _

_We've arrived back to the bakery, and ordered another batch of meat buns. Again the fangirls had appeared, but this time I held her hand. The fangirls looked as if they were going to murder Keiko, but then an idea came. It's going to be risky, but I guess it'd be fun. I stopped, and turned, looking at Keiko, and then pressed my lips lightly onto hers. I heard the fangirls scream, and gasp. Keiko had gripped my hand tightly, and I had brought the kiss deeper. Once I'd licked her lips, we'd pulled away, and she turned away from me. _

_She was a bright pink, and I smirked. The fangirl's jaws had dropped, and alot of them had fainted from the 'event'. I led the way back to my house, and we entered, walking to the kitchen, and handing my mother the buns._

_"Thank-you dear." My mother had thanked us, and we had left the house again. We walked to the park nearby, and Keiko ran to a swing, and sat down. It was the same everyday since the day she'd visit. We go to the park, she sits on a swing, and I push her as high as she wants. She laughed in happiness, and I smirked, walking behind her, and pushing her higher._

_"Higher!" She giggled, and I pushed her higher, as requested. We'd stopped a few minutes after, and took a seat on our usual hill, under our usual tree. We started to watch the sunset, a fading canvas of colors, and a big bloch of an orange color, behind the mountains._

_"Isn't it beautiful?" She had asked me in a sweet voice. _

_"Yes..." I replied flatly, and turned to her. She must've felt it, because she'd turned to stare at me too._

_"Itachi-kun? Is something the matter?" She had asked me, in concern, because it seemed to her that there was a reason I was staring at her. I hesitated for a moment, and just turned away, shaking my head. I watched the sun, as it set slowly._

_"Itachi-kun." I heard her call timidly, and I turned to her direction, to find that she was kneeling, to match my height, and she'd gently pressed her lips against mine, I guess I was really surprised, because the next thing I knew it, I was sandwiched between her, and the grass. Seeing as she pulled away abruptly, I had guessed that we had lost balance. I felt a warn feeling creep to my cheeks, and I glanced at her. She was bright red, but I couldn't tell if it was the sunset's light or not. She had started to hug her knees, and shiver, so I wrapped my arm around her, and pulled her slightly closer. She leaned onto my shoulder, and the sun had set, but still left colors staining the sky._

_End of Flashback._

I guess those were the good times. But those times would always be saved, and in my mind.

**Tobi's POV**

Tobi was thirsty... Tobi needed to drink something. Tobi had entered the kitchen, and taken a quick drink, but then Tobi saw Itachi-senpai no where. Tobi looked out the window, and saw Keiko-chan, and Itachi-senpai there. Tobi didn't know what to do, but Tobi's a good boy, and went back to sleep. I don't bother Itachi-senpai, or Keiko-chan, and just go back nighty night.

**Deidara's POV**

Ugh... Woke up, and I looked at the clock... I sighed, and read the time... two forty-seven am... I groaned, and couldn't believe that annoying twerp, Tobi. Always muttering so loudly in his sleeps, and Sushi-chan with his snores. I don't get how he does it behind that mask, or how Sushi-chan does it... but wait till I get my hands on them... wait... where's Weasel-kun? Weasel-kun, couldn't have been anywhere else, so I looked into the kitchen to find that there was nothing there, but a cup, probably from one of Tobi's midnight water drink trips. I scratched my head, and thought of where on earth he could've been.

I walked around the house, unable to sleep, and it came to me. Weasel-kun likes to be outside at night, so I figured that he'd be outside. I crept to the door, and opened it slowly. There I saw Kei-chi, and Weasel-kun?! This can't be right... I shook my head. This is probably all just a dream, I quietly closed the door, and walked back into the living room. I crawled back onto the couch, and somehow drifted back to sleep.

**Hidan's POV**

I suddenly awoken, and rolled over to find that Kei-chan wasn't there. I thought about it for a moment, but nothing came to me... but... ugh... I'm so tired. I pulled the blanket back on, and closed my eyes. I was too tired to even care, so I started to dose off in to dreamland.

_Itachi_ and Keiko's** POV**

_I was still awake, and Keiko had started to shift, and I saw her open her eyes, looking up at me._

My vision was blurred, and I felt warmth around me. I smiled as I looked up at Hidan-kun. I sat up, and turned around, locking my lips with his, we lost balance, and fell onto the floor.

_I didn't know what to do as Keiko started to kiss me. I was stunned, and startled at the same time. I felt a funny feeling coarsing through my body. I felt myself bulge there, and couldn't believe what was happening. She rubbed herself against me, and I had the urge to groan, but instead, I kept to myself._

I felt him harden as I pressed against him, and I was surprised he wasn't going to do me here, and now, instead he was still. I took his hand, and brought it to my chest, he pulled his hand away, and that surprised me. I wanted to ask him what was wrong, but instead... I got tired again, and fell asleep, right on top of him. My world turned black as I rested.

_She'd fallen asleep again, and I could've swore I was scared at that moment. I calmed down as her breath was steady, and I carried her, bringing her in. Another minute of her torture, and I swore I could've lost control. I could feel a warm feeling on my cheeks, and tried my best to shake it off. I climbed up the stairs, and to her room. I slowly opened the door, and found Hidan sleeping on the bed already. Luckily for me, he had left a space, big enough for Keiko to fit. I slowly, and quietly placed her on the bed, kissing her forehead before I left the room. I walked back downstairs, and fell asleep on another couch. Reviewing on what had happened. I just wished I could've been close, by her side more longer, perhaps another time... perhaps another time._

**END OF CHAPTER. I hope you liked it, and yes I did notice that I did alot of POVs. Well REVIEW PLEASE.**

**xox xxMissUnderstood...**


	22. Chapter 22

Eternal Purity

Chapter 22 - Snow

AN: Sigh, wow, I've been so tied up lately!!!! x(

Keiko's POV

I woke up in the morning, and the sun blinded me for a moment, I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes, and remembered last night. What was up with Hidan-kun?... I wondered, and rolled over to find that he was already out of bed. I yawned, and sat up in the bed, I finally got back to reality, and realised I had woken up late! Oh No! The children! I listened, and didn't hear any babies crying. I raised my eyebrow, and crept into the washroom, cleaning myself off, and changing into suitable clothes. I crept into the hallway, and entered the kids' room, to find they weren't there. I panicked, and rushed down the stairs, into the kitchen. To just find that the Akatsuki were taking care of them just fine, none of the babies were crying. I sighed, relieved to have found them. They each greeted me good morning, and I smiled, and greeted back.

"I never expected that Akatsuki were children trained." I said with a smirk curling on my lips.

"Hey, Kei-chi! I want carrot muffins.un." Deidara said randomly, and I raised an eyebrow, and sighed.

"Okay, fine..." I replied, and put my apron on.

I started to gather the ingredients for the muffins... flour, eggs, carrots, cinnamon, brown sugar, oil, water... etc. I started to mix the batch of batter, and put them into the muffin tray. I put the tray into the oven, and set it with the time, and heat.

Knock

Knock

Knock

There were knocks on the door, and I didn't know who it could've been. Just great, what I needed... This is going to be just great... having half the Akatsuki in my house, and Konoha shinobi at the door... just great. Why don't we just throw a tea party too? The Akatsuki ran, and hid throughout my house, as I went towards the door. I opened the door to find that it was Shikamaru, Ino, Sakura, Hinata, Kiba, Sasuke, and Lee. I froze at the door, and turned white.

"Hey.." Shikamaru greeted me lazily, and I smiled nervously.

"Hey.." I greeted back, and Shikamaru raised a brow.

"Aren't you going to invite us in?" He asked me, and I mentally slapped myself as I invited them into my house. They went into the kitchen, and saw the kids. I gasped as I saw the broom closet had caught somebody's Akatsuki cloak. I ran to the broom closet, and quickly fixed it. Everybody turned to see what I was doing, and I laughed nervously.

"Oh.. Don't you just hate stray breezes?" I asked nervously, and they laughed.

"Yea, they bother my house doors too." Kiba said, and I laughed along with him.

"So what brings you guys here without notice?" I asked them, and Hinata spoke.

"W-we wanted to check up on you, to see if you were doing alright."

"Oh is that all? I'm doing fine..." I replied, in a rush. "You guys could go now..." I said hastily, and rushed them to the door.

"But!" I closed the door behind them, and sighed in utter relief. The Akatsuki came back out, and started to play with the children.

"Let's do something fun today!un." Deidara cheered out, and everybody stared at him, as if he was crazy.

" Like what?" A few of us had asked. He shrugged, and thought a for awhile. "Let's go skating!" Deidara suggested, and I nodded in agreement.

"Where would we go? It's like ninety degrees out there right now." Kisame said, and lifted Yuki in his arms.

"Let's go to the snow village then. un." Deidara said, and I shook my head in disagreement.

"I can't leave the children here." I said, and Deidara shrugged.

"Can't you get your friends to do you a favor?un." Deidara suggested and I picked up the phone. I kind of figured that I needed a break.

"Hey... Sakura-chan, could you and Hinata look after the kids? I want to take a break with... Hidan-kun, and some others... if you understand." I said, and Sakura hummed for a second.

"Alright. I guess you guys need alone time for awhile. You can have the week off. How hard could it be to take care of kids right?" She replied, and I smiled on the side of my phone.

"Thank-you so much Sakura-chan, I owe you." I replied, and I heard a laugh from the other side of the phone.

"Not a problem, you've always done so many favors for me." She said, and I hummed a yes.

"So, I'll see you later... in half an hour." She said in a happy tone.

"Okay then. I'll see ya." I said, and hung up.

"Let's get ready soon." I told my fellow Akatsuki friends, and Deidara hugged me in happiness.

"Kei-chi is the best! un." Deidara cheered, and hugged me tightly. "Now what about those muffins?un." He added.

"I'll pack them for our trip." I said, and he nodded an okay. The oven timer went off, and I rushed over, taking the muffins out. The nice aroma filled the room, as I placed the tray onto the counter. I saw a hand reaching for one, and I certainly knew who it was.

"Dei-chi! No!" I said and swatted his hand away. He pouted, and it did seem suddenly that his eyes turned extremely sparkly. I sighed, and handed him one, packing the rest.

I went around cleaning things up, and packing a few things at the same time.

"Yay, a break! For a week. Finally!" I sighed, as if I've been working all my life. I brought my bag down the stairs, and left it beside the door. Just then there were knocks on the door, I freaked out, and fell onto my rear. I stood back up, patting myself off, though there probably wasn't even anything there. I reached for the door knob, and opened the door. I found one of my best friend standing there, Sakura-chan! I gave her a tight hug, and let go.

"Wait, I forgot... What about Sayuri, and Satoshi?" I asked her, with a concern tone, of course.

"Sasuke-kun says he's got it under control." Sakura said with a bright smile on her face, I nodded, with a smile of my own. I helped her with her bag, into my room, where she'd be staying.

"Keiko-chan... I want to tell you something..." Sakura told me, and I paid all my attention to her, letting her be sure I was.

"What is it, Sakura-chan?" I asked her, and she smiled cheerfully.

"I'm pregnant." She said in a cheery tone. I just froze with a smile with my face.

"Wow... you guys are like wild rabbits." I giggled, teasing Sakura-chan.

"Keiko-chan! Don't say that." Sakura pouted, slightly giggling with me.

"Wow, then Sasuke-san must be pretty serious about 'reviving' his clan..." I teased yet again, and she giggled along with me.

There was a loud thump downstairs, and Sakura flinched.

"What was that?" She asked me, and I laughed nervously.

"Mice?" I said stupidly, and she shook her head laughing.

"Is Hidan-san being bad?" She asked me, and I shook my head, and leaned beside her ear.

"Don't tell anyone, but I have half of Akatsuki in my house..." I whispered, and she tensed awfully.

"Erh... They won't be staying will they?" She asked, scared. I shook my head, and sighed.

"They're coming with me." I replied, and she sighed in relief.

"Oh okay. Have fun." She teased me, and I shook my head.

"Sakura-chan, don't think vulgar thoughts." I said, pretending to puke, she just laughed.

Sakura's POV.

I choked, and coughed terribly at the nasty thought, Keiko-chan and I were laughing at. I took a seat on the big, comfy bed, that laid in the middle of Keiko-chan's room.

"Well, you guys should get moving soon." I told her, and she gave me a nod and a smile.

"Well, thanks Sakura-chan, see you in a week?" she said, and I nodded, waving her a good-bye, before she left the room. I heard the front door close, not hearing anything else but one of the kids crying I climbed down the stairs to take care of the kids.

Hidan's POV.

I felt Kei-chan reach for my hand, slowly, so I just took her hand into mine. I glanced slightly at her, and saw her cheeks tint pink. I smirked slightly at her reaction, as she swung our arms forward and backwards, like some little kids.

We've started to run, and made it there by six, that is, when I finally got her to climb onto my back, so we could get there faster. I let her down, as we entered the room, we'd be staying in, across from Itachi's, and Kisame's.

There was a light knock on the door, and Kei-chan ran over, and opened it, to find the idiotic blonde standing there, with the usual grin on his face.

"LET'S GO SKATING, KEI-CHI!UN!" I heard him shout, as he dragged, my Kei-chan out of the room. I quickly ran after them, to find that he'd ran into a glass window. Kei-chan, fortunately, sat on him, as if he was a cushion, I couldn't help but smirk at this.

"Deidara, you baka, can't grasp the concept of glass? Just like a bee..." I heard Kisame snicker, his head, peeping from his room door.

By this time, Kei-chan had gotten up, so the blonde could get up.

"Gomen-nasai, Dei-chi, I should've warned you earlier." Kei-chan had said in a sweet voice, I just chuckled, and watched as the episode unfolded infront of me.

Deidara was rubbing his forehead, and looked like he was about to cry.

"Y-You know, you could make it u-up to me with a... hug?un." Deidara said slyly, and moved towards Kei-chan, of course this kind of thing happened a thousand times, so we'd know how this turn out. There was a loud smash, and glass breaking, as I looked to see what had happened. Kei-chan had punched Deidara, making him fly through the glass.

"Ow, un..." I heard faintly, and laughed, I couldn't hold it in. It was just too fucking funny, and I knew Jashin-sama would've found it funny too.

Kei-chan was startled herself, as she jumped through the broken window, after him. Everyone followed, of course, bringing the skates along. I soon found Deidara, and Kei-chan snowball fighting. Oh Jashin, they were like little school kids. But before I could keep thinking, something cold, and white made contact with my face. I sternly swept it off my face, and growled.

"Who threw that fucking snowball?" I asked angrily, and both Kei-chan, and Deidara pointed at eachother. Obviously, I thought it was Deidara, but after throwing a huge snowball at him, I found Kei-chan laughing loudly. She fell onto the snow, and rolled around, laughing and clutching her stomach.

"Hidan, you do know it was your little wife there that threw it at you right?" Kisame had laughed, and gave a toothy grin.

I smacked my own forehead, and watched, as Kei-chan was making snow angels in the snow.

I crept over to her, and looked down at her, she gave me a smile. Suddenly there was a grip on my leg, and I was pulled down beside her. She giggled, and motioned me to make snow angels too. I did so, and Deidara eventually joined in, after he rid of the snow in his clothes. We all got up, and Keiko fell over laughing again.

"Ahaha! Your snow angels all look like girls! AHAHA!" She was rolling around again, and Deidara and I nodded at eachother.

She'd finally finished laughing, and looked up to see what was going on. We let go of the giant snowball we made, making it land on her. She dug her way out, and laughed.

"I guess I deserved that." Was all she said, as we made our way to a pond that had frozen over.

"Are you guys sure it's safe?" She asked, and Deidara nodded.

"I'm sure!un, it should have frozen a couple of feets over now." Deidara had said, and was the first to skate on the ice.

Itachi's POV

Angel she was, and I couldn't help but smile under the collar of the Akatsuki coat. Whenever I thought of her too much, there's this warm, and funny feeling. Like right now, I feel all warm, and funny inside, but all cold on the outside.

We got to the pond, and Keiko had joined in with Deidara, Hidan, and Kisame by now. I sat nearby, and watched as Keiko, 'expertly' skated around, laughing. She suddenly looked my way, and waved at me. I nodded slightly, not knowing if she noticed or not, she gave me a gesture, to go and join them. I shook my head, and she pouted, skating my way. I sighed at her stubborness, as she made her way to me, struggling with the skates, in the deep snow.

"Come join us... Itachi-kun..." She said in a cheery tone, and grabbed my hand. I felt my cheeks warming up, and sunk my head deeper into the cloak, not wanting her to see anything.

"Please?" She plead with a pout. I shook my head, declining her kind invitation.

"Pretty please! With sugar on top?" She asked, and I chuckled slightly at her behaviour. I shook my head again.

"Why not?" She questioned me, and I sighed deeply, the cold air rushing down my throat.

"...Just no." I replied, and she was pleading me, begging me over and over. I was getting really tired of saying no, so I told her.

"I don't know how to skate... I never had." Was simply how I put it, and hoped that she'd leave me alone.

"Oh.. really?" She asked me with a sad expression on her face. I just nodded in reply. "I'm so sorry..." She said, and just when I thought that she was about to leave, she grabbed my hand again, and dragged me along.

"I'll teach you!" She said happily, and I sighed in defeat, I rolled my eyes, and let her drag me to where-ever.

After ten minutes or so, I have gotten the hang of it, and now all I had to do was learn how to stop.

"See! I knew you could do it!" She smiled at me, and held my hand, leading me around the pond. We let go of eachother's hands, and she agreed to let me try to stop.

Well... here it was, I know this is idiotic, and all, but I don't want to seem like a wimp infront of everybody... it took years to build up my reputation, and I won't let something as easy as skating wreck it all for me. She skated backwawrds, facing me, and I tried to stop.

I have to admit I suck... and what's worse is that I can't stop at the moment. I try to slow down, but only start to speed up. She sees this, and has skated back too much, oh boy. I have to think fast! Nothing came to mind as I bumped into her, pushing her down, and falling with her, into the steep snow behind her.

I open my eyes to see a flustered Keiko, under me, I feel that warm feeling on my cheek again, and sink my face behind the cloak's collar again. I finally noticed that we've been like that for a while, and got up. I offered my hand to her, and carefully pulled her up.

"Sorry bout that..." I said plainly, still feeling the warmth on my cheeks I cursed myself. She just smiled, and shook her head.

"Let's just keep practicing shall we?" She asked, and I just nodded, taking her hand again.

It's nearly dark, and we decided to head back. I learned how to stop, and I'm quite 'proud' if you must say, but I can't help but feel that I still want to hold Keiko's hand. I blushed at the thought of that and shook it off. I took one last glimpse of Keiko, before she disappeared behind the door.

END OF CHAPTER... hey sorry for the late update, and short chapter, I just moved, and didn't really have time... well REVIEW! Ja!


	23. Chapter 23

Eternal Purity

Chapter 23 - How could something go so wrong?

AN: Wow I'm so sorry about taking so long to update, but I had sooo much homework lately... damn, I can't believe school had started TTTT

Here we go!!!!:

"H-Hi-Hidan-kun... s-st-stop..." Keiko said uncomfortably as she tensed up. Hidan had continued to leave ghost kisses on her neck. She turned around and pushed him away. He gave her a hurt look, and stepped off the bed, his back to her.

"... why?..." Was all he had whispered. Keiko couldn't understand what he was saying.

"What?..." She whispered, and he turned around with a stern face.

"You're seeing other men aren't you?..." He asked, teeth clenched at the thought of it.

"I-I don't understand what you're assuming..." She said, and his brows furrowed furiously, clenching his fists tightly.

"What the fuck do I have to say, in order for you to understand?!" He errupted, and she flinched.

"I-I'm not s-seeing anyone else..." She whimpered out, and he glared at her. He approached her, as she backed away from him. Suddenly his extremely tight grip stung her shoulders.

"I'm not fuckin' stupid, don't take me for a fuckin' idiot!" Hidan yelled at her in pure anger.

She whimpered at the stinging pain in her shoulder.

"H-Hidan-kun, stop, you're hurting me..." She cried, and tried her best to pry his hand off of her.

He ignored her, and continued.

"Who's this fuckin' bastard?! I'll tear him limb from limb!" Hidan yelled, turning more and more angrier by the second.

"HIDAN-KUN!" She cried, as he just tightened his grip even more.

"Stop fuckin' lying to me!" Hidan spat as he threw her aside, and slammed the door behind him.

She brushed the bruised skin with her finger tips and winced at the stinging.

**Knock **

**Knock**

**Knock**

She slowly got off the bed, and opened the door. A blonde appeared with a worried look on his face.

"Are you okay, Kei-chi?un.." Deidara asked worriedly, and she bit her bottom lip. Deidara entered the room with her, and sat down with her on the bed.

"What's wrong? un." Deidara asked, concerned for his friend.

"H-Hidan-kun thinks I'm seeing other men, but I'm not!" Keiko sniffled, and leaned onto Deidara, while holding onto her shoulders.

"It's alright Kei-chi... D-did he hurt you?un." Deidara asked, and Keiko slipped the shirt down, enough for him to see the bruises on her shoulders.

"K-Kei-chi..." Deidara whispered, his fingers brushing lightly over her bruises. She winced at the pain, and Deidara pulled his hand away. "You could've just screamed for somebody's help, and you wouldn't have these injuries... un." Deidara said, and pulled her shirt back into place for her.

"You should get some rest, un." Deidara said, and walked to the door, shutting it silently behind him.

E...T...E...R...N...A...L...P...U...R...I...T...Y

She gripped the sheets and pulled it closer to herself. Trying to hide in the warmth of the sheets, she didn't notice that the door had opened. There were heavy foot steps, and a figure towering above her. She shifted around on the bed, and her eyes opened a crack, to find a certain somebody there. She turned, ignoring, and forgetting who it was. The man's breath was heavy, and the smell of alcohol consumed the air around her, as her nose wrinkled at the smell. Hands wandered down her arms to her hips, and her eyes fluttered opened. The man was leaving kisses down her neck, and she didn't like it, not one bit.

"H-Hi-Hidan-kun?" She whimpered out, as she turned her head slightly to the side. There he was, drunk. He didn't answer but had continued to leave wet kisses down her neck. "H-Hidan-kun! S-st-stop!" The stench of her fiancee's alcohol breath made her sick to the stomach.

"Shut up, bitch." Hidan slurred, and climbed on top of her.

"Hi-hidan-kun!" She struggled under him, and he got annoyed of her squirming.

"Shut the fuck up!" He growled, and he ripped off her shirt. The fear in her eyes grew more and more.

_"... Hidan-kun is going to rape me..." _She cried in her mind, and her breathing got heavier.

"You'd sleep with other men, but you wouldn't sleep with your fiancee, how ironic!" Hidan sneered, as he lowered his head to her level. "Do you know how much fuckin' trouble you are, dear?" He added, as he continued with his kisses.

"STOP!" She screamed, and the door flew off of it's hinges.

"What the fuck?" Was the last thing Hidan could say before being knocked off to the floor.

"I-Itachi-kun..." Keiko whispered, as she got off the bed, and grabbed her cloak.

Hidan had gotten up, and he was extremely furious.

"Fuckin' bastard! I'll get you after!" Hidan barked, and chased after Keiko.

Itachi had also followed in the chase, and saw Keiko running, not noticing the ice ahead of them. She had set her foot onto the ice and slid, trying to catch her balance. She did after a few struggles, she'd taken a look behind her to see Hidan catching up. Her breath caught in her lungs, and she tripped, falling and hitting her head on the ice. She went out cold, and her world slowly turned black.

Deidara had appeared after seeing their chase, and gasped when he saw Keiko ungracefully fall.

Itachi had knocked Hidan out of his drunken state, and into a world of black. Dragging Hidan's unconscious body, he approached Deidara, who was tending to Keiko.

"How is she?" Itachi asked, trying very hard not to show any sign of emotion, especially not infront of Deidara.

"She's out cold... so I'm not sure... we better get back.un." Deidara said, taking Hidan, so Itachi could lift Keiko. Itachi nodded, and they made their way back to the rooms.

E...T...E...R...N...A...L...P...U...R...I...T...Y

"Is she alright? Could we see her anytime soon?" Sakura asked the receptionist at the hospital.

"One second please..." The receptionist started to type on the computer. "She's awake now, so I guess it's alright. This way please..." The receptionist replied, and started to lead them to Keiko's hospital room.

"Keiko-chan, you have visitors." The nurse spoke to the door, and opened it. Keiko was staring out the window, ignoring the nurse's call.

"Kei-chan." Hinata spoke timidly, and Keiko turned her head in that direction.

"Hinata-chan! Sakura-chan! You guys finally came!" Keiko's face lit up, and smiled brightly.

"Of course we would." Sakura said, as she placed the bouquet of lilies on a nearby table.

"Thanks! Lilies, my favorite." Keiko giggled, and Sakura just smiled back.

"H-how are you Kei-chan?" Hinata asked her friend, and Keiko smiled.

"Nothing to worry about! I'm doing just fine!" Keiko cheered, and waved her arms in the air.

"Oh, that's good then." Sakura said, taking a seat, along with Hinata.

"Don't you want to see your kids soon?" Sakura asked, and Keiko just started to laugh out loud.

"Haha! Really funny Sakura-chan!" Keiko laughed, and Hinata raised an eyebrow at her reaction.

"Don't you want to see your kids soon?" Hinata asked, and Keiko just laughed louder, Sakura along with Hinata was extremely surprised at her reaction.

"Oh, you guys crack me up! Gosh, wow, what a joke!" Keiko bursted out with another fit of laughter.

Sakura and Hinata looked devastated, and Sakura gripped onto Keiko.

"Kei-chan... read my lips..." Sakura began, "We're not joking... we're serious." Sakura said slowly, and it took Keiko a few minutes to absorb all of it.

"Gee, I'm so happy that you guys came to visit, but seriously you'd have to get up in the early morning to fool me with that one!" Keiko smiled at two of her friends.

"Oh dear..." Hinata gasped, and realized that Keiko's reaction wasn't a joke.

"Huh?" Keiko was skeptical, and just sat there with a 'what are you talking about?' look on her face.

"I'll be right back." Sakura had said, and left the room, leaving Hinata to occupy Keiko.

"Hinata-chan, why are you guys acting so strange?" Keiko asked with a goofy smile on her face, and Hinata shook her head.

"Kei-chan... something's wrong with you, I thnk you don't remember, or this is just a really bad joke." Hinata said in one breath, and Sakura entered the room again with a horrid face.

"What's wrong Sakura-chan?" Hinata asked, and Sakura gestured Hinata to follow her.

They left the room, closing the door behind them. Sakura stood there for awhile, not speaking a word.

"She has lost part of her memory Hinata-chan..." Sakura said, making Hinata gasp at her statement.

"No, that can't be." Hinata whispered, and Sakura just nodded her head. Hinata's eyes went wide.

"Poor Kei-chan..." Hinata said, and Sakura nodded her head in agreement.

Somebody had approached them, a boy with black hair, and brown eyes.

"Mind if I go in?" He asked, Sakura and Hinata were clueless.

"Who are you?" Sakura asked, and he just sighed.

"Itachi..." He grunted silently, and the two girls' eyes widened. He just sighed and entered the room.

"Kei-chan." Itachi whispered, not letting her being able to hear it. He poofed out of his jutsu, and Keiko turned with a bright smile on.

"Itachi-kun!!" She called out with glee, and jumped into his arms. "I missed you!" Keiko pouted, and Itachi didn't know exactly what to say.

"Hn..."

"I-It-Itachi-kun..." Keiko whispered, and he looked at her, as he nodded his head.

"I-I wanted t-to tell y-you something... b-but you l-left last t-time before I c-could..." She looked at her feet, annd started to fiddle with her fingers.

"What is it?" He asked simply, looking down at her.

"I..." She paused, and blushed. "I-I really like you... r-really..." She turned a tomato red, and hid her face behind her bangs. Itachi couldn't believe what he was hearing, could this be true?

Keiko was about to look up, but was pulled into a sudden embrace. She felt so warm, and wrapped her arms around him.

"Itachi-kun... I love you." She said, and held him tighter.

He couldn't answer her, and he also knew what he had to do. He couldn't help but feel his heart clenching at hearing those words, oh how he wanted her to know that he felt the same way. Though he so badly wanted to, he couldn't hurt her, especially not in this situation, he knew what he had to do...

**END OF CHAPTER! I am extremely sorry for not updating in awhile, but school has been really stressing. AND I'm sorry if the chapter was too short, but hey! I HAD to update ): I was only thinking about you guys!!! well i hope you enjoyed it, and please **_**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! **_** I need opinions and comments, even some suggestions if you have to.**


	24. Chapter 24

Eternal Purity

Chapter 24 - No Apetite

AN: ... omg! SORRY SORRY SORRY! I had writer's block, and school's been CRAZY!

E...T...E...R...N...A...L...P...U...R...I...T...Y

"... Kei-chan..." Itachi said sternly, and Keiko faced him. Unexpectedly, Keiko had pushed her lips against his, silencing him, not allowing him to speak another word. Itachi's eyes went wider than usual, and Hinata had fainted at the door way.

"Hinata-chan!" Sakura had screamed, and saw as the other two in the room were kissing. Sakura's eye twitched, and fainted along with Hinata.

Keiko had pulled away, and smiled.

"Itachi-kun... I.love.you." She said as she hugged him in a tight embrace, in fear of letting go.

"Kei-chan..." He silently said, and she looked up at his face.

**Itachi's POV**

I didn't know what to do at all... She's supposed to love Hidan, not me. I don't want to go wrecking their relationship... I'll be hated both ways, that is... if I don't do anything about this, I would never forgive myself.

"Yes, Itachi-kun?" Her voice rang through my ears, and I flinched slightly.

"..." I was completely stuck on what to tell her. She just stared at me, and snickered. I raised a brow, and she pointed at my face.

"Itachi-kun, you look ridiculous with that face on!" Keiko giggled, and I didn't know what she was talking about... I mean, my face, ridiculous? Now _that_'s ridiculous.

"Kei-chan..." I said sternly again, and she stopped her giggling. She stared at me once again, and I sighed deeply. What the hell was I supposed to say to her? She suddenly took my hand, and I was at a lost of words, still.

"I'm just happy that Itachi-kun doesn't push me around like other people did before." She smiled, and that was all she had to say to me. "You didn't abandon me, or even once told me to go die. I'm just happy." She added, and I slightly smiled at her.

"Don't worry, I'll be here to help you, Kei-chan." I said, and she grabbed me into a warm embrace.

"Itachi-kun... do you promise to always be by my side?... Would you ever leave me?" She asked me in a hushed voice. I grabbed her and faced her so that we faced each other.

"Don't be silly, of course I'll be here by your side... Promise." I replied, and she smiled, holding out her pinky finger. I raised my eyebrow, and she giggled.

"Pinky promise?" She asked me and I nodded, taking her pinky with mine.

"Promise."

"Forever? Till death parts us?"

"Forever."

"Even when we become angels?" She said cheerfully, and I couldn't help but frown slightly.

What am I supposed to tell her?... I mean, I killed my clan, left my brother, and killed countless lives... wait... she doesn't know that though, but she still wants me to be with her, an angel. Impossible.

"Stop being silly." I said ruffling her hair, she just laughed.

"I'm serious, Itachi-kun. I love you... with all my heart." She replied, taking hold of my hand, and bringing it to her heart. "Even if you don't feel the same way, Itachi-kun... I'l always love you." Her eyes started to fill with tears, and I watched as that unfolded infront of me.

"Kei-chan..."

"Itachi-kun... My heart aches whenever I see you. What am I supposed to do? I know that you may hate me for this now, but... but."

"Kei-chan."

"Itachi-kun! I can't live without you! There's no meaning in life without you! I'm living this horrid life! It's like living in the dark! You're my only light at the end of the tunnel." Her tears started to stream down her eyes. I didn't know what I should do about this. "I'll give anything to be with you, Itachi-kun!" She gripped onto my cloak tightly, and I felt an ache in my heart. But no... I have to shun these feelings for her, the feelings of liking her more than a sister, or even a best friend. I can't be nothing more for her...

"Listen, Kei-chan..." I began, and started to calculate the outcomes of my words. She didn't look up, but just gripped onto my cloak even harder. "I can't guarentee that I'll always be there, but... I'll try my best." She was still crying and held onto my cloak even tighter. She eventually let go, after she'd taken in all my words. She didn't face me and headed back to her hospital bed. She pulled on the covers, and snugged tightly in them.

"... Kei-cha-

"Go..."

"Kei-

"I said go..."

I would never understand women. I don't know what to do at this moment, but I left just as she requested. I sat outside in the tree, beside her window though. Sakura and Hinata had left the room, that is after they'd woke up. I watched as she fell asleep and soon left the village.

**Hidan's POV**

I sat in my chair, at my desk... contemplating. Why in bloody hell would this happen to me?! AHHHHH! I slammed my fist into the desk, splintering the wood, causing my fist to bleed horribly.

"Hi-chan! Dinner!" Deidara called out extremely loud. I sighed and left my room.

Once I arrived at the kitchen, I dropped into one of the seats at the table.

"Tobi wants to see Kei-chan!" Tobi had shouted. Everybody at the table had glared at Tobi, which was why he'd shut up right away.

"I should blow him up into pieces...un." I heard Deidara mumble.

Itachi had just appeared infront of us, taking a seat silently.

"Where have you been Itachi?" Kisame had asked him, while stuffing his face.

"None of your business." Itachi had replied coldly.

"Did it just get colder in here?" Sasori asked in a sarcastic voice.

"Hn..." Itachi started to eat slowly, it didn't really look like he had an appetite, but who am I to know?

"So... where were you? un." Deidara asked in a curious voice.

"Didn't I say it wasn't anybody's business?" Itachi slightly growled.

"Why is it such a secret?un." Deidara was testing his patience... it'd either end up in death or just a statement.

"I was taking care of something." Was all Itachi had to say.

"You couldn't be more specific...un." Deidara grunted, continuing his meal.

"Hn..." Itachi had continued his meal too.

I just used my fork to push around the vegetables on my plate. I didn't have an appetite at that moment, knowing that Kei-chan could be in a condition of who knows what. I really wanted to know that she was alright, so I wouldn't be stressing on this matter so much.

"Are you going to finish that Hidan?" Kisame had asked me, which ticked me off, but I didn't bother.

"You could fuckin' have it." I said as I pushed the plate towards the shark man.

"Okay then!" He started to gobble down the food as if he was a bottomless pit.

"I'm not hungry." I said as I retreated from the dinner table.

**Keiko's POV**

Whatever the feeling was... it hurt. I felt rejected, I don't like my life at all, god is playing with me.

_**Knock **_

_**Knock**_

I didn't want to answer it, so I turned my back to the door, facing the window. The door opened even without my permission.

"Keiko-chan, dinner." I knew that voice from somewhere, but I still refused to look at them.

"Come on, I know you're awake." The shrill voice came again. I turned to simply glare at her... Ino.

She approached my bed, and placed the tray near me. I easily swatted all of the food onto the ground, and she screamed. The glass shattered into so many pieces, like my heart, it's broken.

People came rushing into the room, and Ino just cowered behind Shikamaru.

"What's the matter?" Shikamaru asked, in a troubled voice.

"I think Keiko's been affected up there too." Ino said, and I couldn't help but get annoyed at her statement. Like what the hell is wrong with that blonde! UGH! I wish this day would just get better somehow!

END OF CHAPTER! PLEASE** REVIEW!**


	25. Chapter 25

Eternal Purity

Chapter 25 - After Math...

AN: Gah... I'm starting to run out of fill in ideas, I figured out my ending though... Any ideas? Suggestions? **Sorry I haven't updated in a LONG time, my laptop crashed and I had to get it fixed! I SWEAR!**

Disclaimer...: I dont own Naruto in anyway, nor the characters, Masashi Kishimoto does. But I DO own Keiko.

...E...T...E...R...N...A...L ...P...U...R...I...T...Y...

"I'm going out for awhile." Hidan grunted as he draped his cloak over his shoulder.

"Where to?un." Deidara questioned his friend, who followed his silver-haired friend to the door.

"No where in particular." Hidan replied, annoyed.

"Oh, okay.un." Deidara grunted as he had the door slammed on his face.

**Deidara's POV**

I was pretty sure on where Hi-chan was going, and I wasn't about to let him go alone. I grabbed my cloak and followed Hi-chan out the door but also made sure he didn't know I was there. We walked straight into Konoha, strangely there were no guards to stop us, either way we would've entered without them noticing. Hi-chan stopped at a teahouse and by the looks of it, he wasn't going to stay long. It hadn't even been five minutes and he was off again, I followed him again into a park and this time he stopped, and I knew why...

"I love you, Itachi-kun." That was Kei-chi, and she gave Weasel-chan a kiss on the cheek.

"..." Weasel-chan didn't say anything though but continued to walk with Kei-chi.

By now I was very shocked but even I couldn't compare to Hi-chan.

"Why..." I whispered to myself and couldn't come up with anything.

As soon as I knew it, I lost my balance on the tree branch and fell right infront of Hi-chan.

"..." He didn't say anything, and I was expecting a beating from him. I waited a minute... two... three, I opened my eyes, and he was as still as ever.

He looked more pale than usual, if that was even possible. He turned to the direction he walked from and started to walk back.

"Hey, Hi-chan! WAIT!un." I called out to him, chasing after him at the same time.

**Itachi's POV**

I knew it was wrong, but I had to do it. Kei-chan had threatened to suicide if I didn't go out with her. She begged me in tears, tugging at my cloak, hugging my leg. It was such a pitiful sight, and it turned more pitiful when she picked up a kunai.

"Itachi-kun?... Itachi-kun?!" I snapped out of my thoughts as I looked down at her.

"Itachi-kun! It's like you've been ignoring me the whole day!" She whined and pouted at the same time.

"I'm sorry, there's a lot on my mind." I mumbled under my breath, and her eyebrows furrowed as I said that.

"What is it with you? Stop trying to convince me about this Hidan guy! I bet he doesn't even exist!" She replied, frustrated about everything going on. I only wish that she gains her memories back soon.

"Itachi-kun..." I turned to face her again, and we stopped walking.

She stared into my eyes, and I stood still, waiting for what was going to happen next. She leaned closer, and her eyes lidded slowly. She came more closer than I want to permit. Her lips were close to mine, and I slipped my hand in front of my lips, and she pulled away from me.

"Itachi-kun..."

"Yes?" I replied to her call.

"... I'm beginning to wonder if..."

"What?" I asked her, and she hesitated for a moment.

"Nevermind."

I sighed, taking her hand into mine and continuing our walk.

**Hidan's POV**

I couldn't believe my eyes, I don't want to, but it was true. I sat in a tree after a long walk, and Deidara sat by me.

"Hi-chan..." I ignored him and continued to think more.

Hell, if I could die, I'd do that right now. Curse myself for my 'immortality.'

"Hi-chan!" Deidara called at me again, but he shook me by the shoulder.

"What the fuck do you want?" I asked him, upset as I already was.

"You don't have to worry about Kei-chi! She's just got to regain her memories and everything will be back to normal in no time!" Deidara tried to calm me, I thought about it but just the thought of her and _**that**_ _**weasel**_ disgusted me.

We slowly returned back to HQ, and I sat on the couch, frustrated with this whole thing. Later, about an hour after, most of the Akatsuki was sitting in the livng room, just relaxing and talking about random things.

"Where's Itachi?" Kisame asked out of the blue, _**finally**_ realizing that he wasn't there.

My blood boiled at the mention of that weasel, and the whole Akatsuki, excluding Itachi, started to ask questions to eachother. That's when the door opened and the damn Uchiha stepped in.

"Tobi wants to know where Itachi-sempai has been!" Tobi was the only thing heard in the awkward silence.

"Mind your business." Itachi said to Tobi, who started to whine. Itachi threw him a glare which shut him up right away.

Itachi started to head towards his room, and I got up, angry, no, furious at him! I caught up to him and grabbed his shoulder without a care.

"Where have you been?" I asked him, glaring at him with a flare in my eyes.

Being the emotionless bastard he was, he stayed stoic and didn't bother to answer me.

"I said where the fuck were you?!" I asked him, enraged.

"I was out doing some business." He simply replied, like fuck that was what he was doing!

"You think I don't fuckin' know that you were with Kei-chan?" I spat at him, he didn't seemed to be phased by this at all but instead just turned his back on me.

"Bitch, don't turn your fuckin' back on me, when I'm fuckin' speaking to you!" I pulled his shoulder, and he grabbed my wrist, pushing me back. "I smell her fuckin' perfume all over you!" I growled, recognizing the familiar smell.

**Normal POV**

Itachi turned and glared at Hidan's foolish actions, nobody would dare touch _**him**_ like _**that**_.

"I had told you before, Hidan... You were supposed to take responsibilty for what happens to Kei-chan, haven't I told you that?" Itachi stated, refreshing any memories that may have been forgotten.

Hidan froze and dare not say a word, Itachi continued on.

"And haven't I also told you that if she were to be _**hurt**_ which she _**is**_, that you wouldn't be able to see the light of day?" Itachi paused, "But you're immortal as we all know, though you maybe immortal, it doesn't mean that you don't have to suffer consequences. You had hurt her and now you must suffer the after math. Whether you like it or not, I don't really care anymore, but since I don't want to hurt you. Only 'cause Kei-chan may gain her memories, and I am not doing this on _**your**_ behalf, but I am doing it on _**her**_ behalf. You should be happy that I do not leave her to be hurt, so you better wisen up, fool or that'll be your downfall. I've warned you... now don't bother me, and you don't have to worry about Kei-chan, I'd never do anything to her." Itachi finally finished up what seemed to be like a speech and left Hidan standing there.

Itachi made his way back to his door and turned the knob, entering his room. He started to read a few books on how to help people with amnesia.

_A way to help the people affected by amnesia, is best to bring them to places they've been to before during the period they'd lost their memories about. The best places to bring him/her to is a place that they were really happy at or maybe even a place where a major event had happened to them at._

Itachi took a mental note of that tip, closing his book for awhile, he decided that rest would be a good idea, after that long day trying to keep Keiko from doing anything he may regret in the near future. He soon found himself sleeping, too tired to think of anything else that moment.

Hidan sat on the couch in the living room, too bewildered and shocked at what had happened back there. He had to admit, everything that Itachi said was right, the commitment, responsiblity and anything around that.

_Damn it! That guy! UGHH!_ Hidan growled in his thoughts as he laid down on the couch and drifted to sleep.

A week had gone by, and Itachi was still as relaxed as ever, Hidan was on the verge going insane.

In the forest near Konoha, Keiko was humming, bored...

"Itachi-kun..."

"Hm?"

"... I wonder what it's like to die..."

Itachi grunted and shifted, the statement made him uncomfortable and wondering what she was thinking.

"... Why do you say that?"

"... just wondering."

"..."

"I wonder... when I die, would it be fast and painless, fast and painful, slow and painless, or even slow and painful."

"..."

"Don't worry, I'm not thinking about that Itachi-kun."

"Alright..." Itachi grunted in relief, "whatever you do, don't do anything that you may regret, before you even gain your memories back."

"Itachi-kun... I want it to stay like this, I don't want to remember." Keiko whispered, gripping his hand tighter.

"There are important things you need to remember... and I think this is taking too long..." Itachi said as he grabbed her shoulders and spun her to face him.

Looking up into his eyes, she gasped. She fell into the world of red and black. Things revolved around her and there she was, in the distances, in different scenes. One of her at the Akatsuki hide out, the one of her on Sasori's bed...

"These Kei-chan, are just small fragments of things that had happened, and you have forgotten..."

She screamed in agony as a pain peirced her head. The memory of her skating with them, Hidan's temper... the memories were vaguely flashing, but she couldn't collect most of them, she saw Hidan's face and only remember meeting in the forest but other than that, everything was a blurry streak in her mind. Once Itachi had stopped, Keiko had drowned into a world of darkness.

"..." Itachi sighed as he liad her down onto the soft grass, and sat next to her, watching the river.

Keiko groaned and moaned in her dream, more like nightmare.

_"Itachi-kun!" _

_"Itachi-kun!"_

_She was being ignored, and she stopped, tired of chasing after him._

_"... I...I HATE YOU! YOU NOW IGNORE ME LIKE I'M NOTHING TO YOU!"_

_Itachi appeared behind her, and she gasped, feeling his breath against her neck._

_"You hate me? Is that so Kei-chan?" _

_"I-Ita... Itachi-kun..."_

_"I'm pretty sure you don't hate me, Kei-chan... you could never hate me." _

_"NO! I HATE YOU! YOU'RE GOING TO LEAVE ME!"_

_"..."_

_"I KNEW IT! YOU ALWAYS GIVE ME EMPTY PROMISES! I'M VERY TIRED ITACHI-KUN! SO VERY TIRED OF THIS! YOU ALWAYS PROMISE BUT IT'S LIKE NOTHING TO YOU!" She screamed, not turning around even an inch._

_"..." Itachi didn't say anything, but only put a hand on her shoulder._

_"Don't touch me, I hate you, I don't know you anymore..._"

_"You're lying, Kei-chan... I believe that you still love me, more than anything right now." _

_She shook her head, fist clenched at her sides._

_"No! I hate you! Go ahead! LEAVE! I DON'T CARE!"_

_"You're always a baby aren't you?"_

_She gasped and turned around, throwing a punch at him. He caught it with ease, and she struggled to get her hand away._

_"Kei-chan, don't fight me... You know that you can't win." _

_"YES! I CAN! WHY ARE YOU ALWAYS ACTING AS IF YOU'RE ALWAYS MORE SUPERIOR THAN ME! I HATE THAT SO MUCH! I ALWAYS FEEL LIKE SHIT TO YOU! YOU KNOW THAT?!"_

_"... If I wasn't more superior than you, I couldn't protect you Kei-chan... You're not shit to me and don't ever go thinking that, you're Kei-chan and that's what you are." Itachi stated and pulled her into a tight embrace._

_"Why are you leaving me?" _

_"I have no choice... I've commited a crime that I can not get out of, I could only leave this village..." _

_"Then take me with you, please!" Keiko began to sob._

_"I'm afraid I can't do that Kei-chan..." _

_"Why not?" _

_"Because..."_

_"Itachi-kun..." _

_"I love you." He gave her a quick kiss on her lips and was immediately alone, he vanished only to reappear behind her._

_"Arigatou..." She heard him say as she was knocked into the world of darkness._

She woke up panting, drenched in her sweat she whimpered and hugged her knees. She was no longer in the forest with Itachi, but in a bed that wasn't hers.

"I see you woke up, Kei-chan, remember anything?" The silky voice came.

"Itachi-kun?" She whispered, trying to let her eyes adjust to the dark.

"hm?"

"I had that dream..."

"Which one?"

"The one... where you left me." She whispered and felt a shift on the bed.

"..." She heard him grunt as she felt the bed sink closer to her.

"Itachi-kun..."

**IMPORTANT AN!: I need you to vote if you want me to write a lemon or not, because my friend was suggesting some outcomes for this... she told me to ask if you, the readers, wanted a KeiXIta Lemon just for the hell of it... and yeah... PLEASE REVIEW AND VOTE!**

Keiko: OMG You're kidding... I-Itachi-kun a-and me?! (nose bleeds)

Hidan: What the fuck are you guys talking ab- OMG KEI-CHAN YOUR NOSE IS BLEEDING!

Itachi: ... (speechless)

**It's all up to you guys to decide...**

**BONUS ! BLOOPERSSS:**

**1!**

"I'm going out for awhile." Hidan grunted as he draped his cloak over his shoulder.

"Where to?un." Deidara questioned his friend, who followed his silver-haired friend to the door.

"No where in particular." Hidan replied, annoyed, he slams the door behind him.

"OW! oh oh ! MY NOSE! HIDAN YOU BEEP!" Deidara curses loudly and faces us, nose bleeding... "Oh GOD!" He falls onto the floor fainting.

**2!**

Hidan froze and dare not say a word, Itachi continued on.

"And haven't I also told you that if she were to be _**hurt**_ which she _**is**_, that you wouldn't be able to see the light of day?" Itachi paused, "But you're immortal as we all know, though you maybe immortal, it doesn't mean that you don't have to suffer consequences. You had hurt her and now you must suffer the after math. Whether you like it or not, I don't really care anymore, but since I don't want to hurt you. Only 'cause Kei-chan may gain her memories, and I am not doing this on _**your**_ behalf, but I am doing it on _**her**_ behalf. You should be happy that I do not leave her to be hurt, so you better wisen up, fool or that'll be your downfall. I've warned you... now don't bother me, and you don't have to worry about Kei-chan, I'd never do anything to her." Itachi finally finished up what seemed to be like a speech and left Hidan standing there.

Itachi made his way back to his door, walking towards the door, and hitting his face.

"UGH!" Holding onto his face, he runs off the scene.

**3!**

"I said where the fuck were you?!" Hidan asked him, enraged.

"I was out doing some business." He simply replied...

"Tehehe... Business... AHAHA!" Hidan falls onto the floor laughing his ass off.

"God, idiot, take it more seriously..." Itachi rolls his eyes and walks off.

**Well that's all the bloopers for now! (just wanted to update for you guys lmao) DONT FORGET TO VOTE!**

**End of chapter! Wow I actually got to update! sorry if it took too long! Blame my laptop! **


	26. Chapter 26

Eternal Purity

Chapter 26 – Shard of Reminiscence

**AN: It was 3 for lemon and 4 for no lemon. HAH! IN YOUR FACE RI-ANN! I mean, thanks for voting! Okay, well I know it was awhile since I updated, but hey, now I did.**

**Disclaimer: The usual… blah blah Naruto, I don't own, Masashi Kishimoto… blah blah wish, rant…**

….E…T….E….R….N…A…L……..P...U…R…I…T…Y…

"Itachi-kun?" Keiko whispered as she felt the bed sink as he got closer.

"I-Itachi-kun…"

"…" Itachi hadn't replied and reached for her, pulling her closer.

"I-It-Itachi-kun…" her breath shortened, she panicked.

"Hold still," he said as his face closed in slowly.

"Itachi-kun."

Right at that moment he flicked something off of her head.

"… it was just a spider, don't have to worry." Itachi said as he backed away from her.

"Oh, thanks." Keiko responded, kind of disappointed, "Where are we?"

"We're at my cabin," Itachi replied.

"Your cabin?" Keiko questioned as her fingertips found Itachi's.

"Yes, my cabin."

"I didn't know you had a cabin."

"It's mission purposes mostly." Itachi said as he moved his hand away.

"I see, what time is it?"

"It's about three in the morning, go to sleep."

"What about you?"

"What about me?" Itachi asked as he got off the bed.

"Where are you going?" Keiko asked him as she squinted to try and spot Itachi.

"Just go to sleep." Itachi said as he sat at a window sill, curtained with black velvet cloth.

"But what if you leave me again?" Keiko said as she gripped the sheets.

"… I'm not going anywhere, now stop being silly."

"How do I know you're telling the truth?"

"Kei-chan…"

"Alright, alright! At least come over here, so I know that you're here."

"… fine." Itachi sighed in annoyance.

He walked over to the bed and stood there.

"Itachi-kun, are you there?" Keiko asked, blind in the pitch dark.

"Yes…"

"Sit down, please."

Itachi rolled his eyes and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Itachi-kun… one more thing."

"What is it?"

"Could you hold my hand? At least till I fall asleep."

"…" There was no reply.

"Please Itachi-kun?"

"…"

"Come on, only till I fall asleep."

"fine…" Itachi sighed.

Itachi shifted his body, sitting up against the backboard and waited for her to find his hand. She finally did with some difficulty and entwined their fingers together.

"Itachi-kun…"

"Hn…"

"Your fingers are cold…"

"… so?"

Keiko got up and pushed him down onto the bed, covering him with the blanket.

"If you're not warm, you could get sick."

"Kei-chan, I'm fine…"

Somewhere in the Akatsuki HQ…

"Where is Itachi-senpai?!" Tobi asked, and Zetsu looked down at him.

"He's probably out." Kakuzu said as he counted his money.

"Ohhh… Itachi-senpai is always out!" Tobi screamed as he fell asleep on the floor.

"Idiotic boy…" Kakuzu said as he fell asleep in his chair.

Back where Itachi was, he sneezed.

"See! You're sick!"

_Damn it… _Itachi cursed as he blamed coincidences.

"Itachi-kun."

"Hn?"

"… Do you… never mind," Keiko sighed as she still lay awake in the dark.

"Are you asleep Kei-chan?" Itachi asked and there was no reply from her.

He looked down at her closed eyelids and sighed.

"Oyasumi." He said as he placed a gentle kiss on her forehead.

As he got up and looked back down, Keiko's eyes were opened to his disliking.

_Damn it._

"Itachi-kun, I hope this isn't a dream…" Keiko slowly drifted off to sleep and when the Uchiha was finally sure that she was asleep, he let go of her hand and sat in a chair nearby.

He fell asleep soon after and his mind was blank… for once.

…_E…T…E…R…N…A…L……………P…U…R…I…T…Y…_

"_Itachi-kun." _

"_Hn?" _

"… _never mind" She smiled at him, but he knew she was hiding something._

"… _what is it?" Itachi asked the girl, who just shook her head._

"_It's nothing," the girl continued to walk beside him._

"_Kei-chan, I won't ask you again…" _

"… _well, today is supposed to be a special day." _

"… _hmmm…I don't remember anything being planned today or such."_

"_Well, it's a day that is really, really, really special." _

"_It's not Christmas, that's for sure, it's not any memorial days." _

"_Itachi-kun! … it's…" She mumbled after saying the first word._

"… _what was it?" _

"_it's my…" She blushed at her nervousness._

"… _Kei-_

"_It'smybirthdaytoday!" she finally blurted out and Itachi didn't understand one word._

"… _it's wha-_

"_Uchiha-sama." _

_They both turned around to see an ANBU behind them and Itachi stared blankly at him._

"_There's a meeting today, right now, they wanted me to come fetch you, sorry for interrupting anything important." _

_Keiko frowned at the sudden statement and turned around to the opposite direction._

"… _I-I… I'll s-see you later, Itachi." Keiko started to run and Itachi just stared in confusion. 'What happened to the '–kun?''_

"_Uchiha-sama, shall we go now?" The ANBU asked and Itachi just nodded as they both disappeared._

_Keiko had run to the park and sat in the grass near some flowers. She picked one up and sniffled, picking off the petals._

"_It doesn't matter anyways, nobody remembers my special day, I'm not important." She sniffled again, taking another flower._

"_People would just forget or not even care, it doesn't matter, I'm nobody…" She talked to herself; she started to sob and picked up another flower._

"_Hey, you shouldn't be so negative! Everybody's a somebody! Dattebayo!" A voice came from behind her._

_She sniffled, turning around._

"_Who are you?" _

"_I'm Naruto Uzumaki! I'm going to become the next hokage one day! Dattebayo!" The boy said with a toothy grin._

"_I-I'm K-Kei-Keiko." She introduced, wiping her tears away._

"_Well, I believe that you have what it takes to be a GREAT ninja one day! Dattebayo!" He tried to cheer her up and she could only smile before she remembered why she was crying and continued to cry._

"_Oh! What's wrong?! I hate seeing girls cry!" Naruto panicked when some of the other kids stared at them._

"_Geez, What is it? What is it?!" Naruto asked frantically, jumping around. _

_He tried to make funny faces to make her laugh by stretching his cheeks, playing with his eyes, sticking his tongue out and dancing around like an idiot. Making sounds like "ehww" and "behh" or "bhaaa!" Keiko just continued to cry, until Naruto tripped on a stone and fell on his face. She giggled as he rubbed his face._

"_A-Are you o-ok-okay?" She asked still sniffling._

"_Arghh! My face!" He cried as he looked up at Keiko giggling._

"_See, it's not so bad when ow, you laugh!" Naruto said and laughed with her._

"_So, why are you so upset?" _

"_I-it w-was sup-supposed to b-be my spe-special day today." She sniffled again and wiped her eyes with her hands._

"_Oh my god! You're dying?!?!?" Naruto yelled and Keiko just giggled and shook her head._

"_I-it's suppo-supposed to be my birthday to-today!" He lips quivered and she wiped her tears away again._

"… _OH! It's like that for me sometimes too, except it's not today, do you want to come have ramen with me and Iruka-sensei then?" Naruto asked cheerfully. _

_Keiko nodded slightly and Naruto smiled widely._

"_Okay! LET'S GO!" _

_After they arrived to the Ichiraku ramen stand, Iruka was already there._

"_Naruto, what took you?" Iruka asked and Naruto smiled._

"_Sorry Iruka-sensei, is it okay if Keiko-chan has ramen with us, it's a special occasion!" _

"_What might that be Naruto?" _

"_It's Keiko-chan's birthday! Dattebayo!" _

"_Oh really?Alright then, welcome Keiko, take a seat and order any ramen you want, it's my treat." Iruka smiled and ordered a bowl of ramen for himself, Naruto did so as well and Keiko hesitated, and Naruto suggested the beef one, she agreed and they waited for the ramen. Once it had come, they ate happily and finished in at least fifteen minutes, excluding Naruto who finished 10 bowls._

"_So, Keiko-chan, Why aren't you with your family to celebrate today?" Iruka asked her curiously._

_There was a silent pause and she finally spoke, "I don't have parents, anymore." _

_Naruto frowned and patted her on the back. _

"_We understand how you feel, don't worry." Iruka said and gave her an assuring smile._

"_Now why don't you guys scurry off and go play." Iruka suggested as he sighed at the bill._

"_Okay Iruka-sensei, let's go Keiko-chan!" Naruto laughed as he dragged Keiko with him._

_They finally arrived at their destination. Naruto knocked on the door and a boy with onyx eyes and raven hair opened the door. Keiko's eyes widened at the resemblance between him and Itachi._

"_Hey, Sasuke! I brought a friend and yeah… it's her birthday today and she doesn't have anybody to celebrate with."_

"_Go away Naruto…" _

"_No way! You said that I could come over, so I did!"_

"… _ugh, fine." _

_Keiko hid behind Naruto and peaked with her head tilted to the side._

"…_Sasuke, you should at least tell Keiko 'Happy Birthday'." _

"_Hn, she better not be a fan girl that bribed you with ramen." _

"…_She's not; at least I don't think so. She didn't jump at you yet, so she's not. Right Keiko-chan?" Naruto asked her and she nodded her head._

"_See!" _

"_Fine, happy birthday then," Sasuke said as he let them in._

"_Thank-you," She whispered and kept holding onto Naruto._

"_Mother! I have friends over!" Sasuke shouted into the house and footsteps could be heard._

"_Hello there, you're Naruto, and you're… new?" Mikoto hesitated while looking at Keiko._

_Keiko nodded and hid behind Naruto again._

"_Don't worry, I don't bite." Mikoto teased and giggled._

_Keiko's head peaked from behind Naruto and stepped forward towards Mikoto._

"_There, there, see, I don't bite at all." Mikoto reassured Keiko and she just smiled slightly._

"_Mrs.Uchiha! It's Keiko-chan's birthday today!" Naruto shouted with joy._

"_Oh? Really? So, why are you here on this special occasion? You should be with your parents and family to celebrate." Mikoto stated and Keiko frowned._

"_She doesn't have parents, Mrs.Uchiha," Naruto stated and Keiko ran behind Naruto again, tugging on his shirt._

"_Keiko-chan, you don't have to be afraid! Dattebayo!" Naruto reassured and pushed her forward._

"_Well then, we should celebrate!" Mikoto cheered and ran to the kitchen to bring out the batch of cookies she had made._

"_Let's have some fun, ne?" Mikoto smiled and handed them cookies._

_After what seemed to be about three hours, they finally wrapped it up and cleaned the place up._

"_Wasn't that fun, Keiko-chan?" Naruto asked her and she nodded with a smile._

"_Sasuke, make sure everything's in place when your brother comes back." _

"_Yes, mother," _

_The sound of the door was heard and someone stepped in._

"_I need to go see someone, mother, don't wait up." A voice came and Keiko ran behind Naruto._

_The older Uchiha appeared from the shoe area and he stared down at Sasuke, who had a smile on his face._

"_Nii-san! Are you going to play kunai darts with me today?" Sasuke asked and Itachi bent down to poke his forehead._

"_Not today, I need to go find someone." _

"_Is it a mission?"_

"_No, just somebody I want to find, I kind of left her this morning and I couldn't find her after that." Itachi said blankly and stood up to look at Naruto._

_Itachi saw somebody peek out from behind him and went over to where they were._

"_Kei-chan?" Itachi spoke and Keiko hid behind Naruto even more, "Why are you hiding?"_

"…" _There was no answer and he sighed._

"_What's wrong now?" He asked as Naruto tried to move, but Keiko kept holding onto his shirt._

_She shook her head and Naruto finally got her to let go of his shirt. _

"_Today is Keiko-chan's birthday!" Naruto cheered, "You're not supposed to be shy or scared on your birthday!" _

"_It's your birthday?" Itachi asked her and she nodded, "So that explains your behavior this morning." _

_Keiko nodded again and Itachi sighed._

"_I didn't get you anything, Sorry, but I will give you one thing." Itachi said and kissed her on her forehead._

"_Happy Birthday, Kei-chan."_

"Itachi-kun!" A horrid scream filled the room and Itachi's eyes snapped open.

He looked around the room with his sharingan eyes, he saw two other figures grabbing onto Keiko.

_Damn it, why didn't I feel their presence?_

Itachi sprung up from where he was and kicked the two ninjas to the ground, knocking them out in the process. He bent down to Keiko's level,

"Are you alright Kei-chan?"

She whimpered and nodded.

"W-who were th-they?" Keiko gripped her sheets and leaned towards Itachi.

"I think something's wrong here… they maybe after you, Kei-chan." Itachi said as he quickly carried Keiko bridal style, and jumped out of the window.

**END OF CHAPETER, sorry for not updating BUT REVIEW PLEASE!**


	27. Chapter 27

Eternal Purity

Chapter 27 – Back to Akatsuki HQ

AN: Gosh... I JUST HAD TO thicken the plot didn't I?... Oh well, I hope you like this chapter...

Sorry for not updating any sooner.

E...T...E...R...N...A...L...P...U...R...I...T...Y

Itachi jumped through the trees while Keiko held tightly onto his cloak.

"Where are we going, Itachi-kun?" Keiko asked the Uchiha who just looked down at her.

"HQ," Itachi replied plainly as he kept jumping through the trees.

"Itachi-k-

"I know," Itachi interrupted her and stopped in a clearing, putting her down.

"There's probably thirty of them, or so." Keiko stated and Itachi nodded.

"Nothing we can't handle," Itachi mumbled, annoyed by their 'stalkers'.

"Hm." Keiko hummed as she nodded, taking out her necklace and turning it into the katana.

"May Junshin-sama be at our side, for the poor unguided souls to be brought to the other world," Keiko said as the group of ninjas approached.

Keiko held out her katana with her fighting stance as the ninjas came to an abrupt stop. Itachi's eyes opened to reveal the wrath of the sharingan.

"Back off now, or I'll show no mercy," Itachi said calmly as he waited for their reply.

"Oh, the Uchiha prodigy is softening; maybe it's because of that little lady over there?" One of the ninjas laughed.

Itachi narrowed his eyes at the ninja and threw a kunai at him, which he easily deflected.

"Nice try, but that little thing won't hurt me, I would've thought you were smart enough to now that," The ninja spat at Itachi.

Itachi smirked, "That was just a decoy, where's your army now?"

"What the?" He turned around to see only five men including him standing.

He turned back around to see Itachi still standing there calmly, Keiko appearing back to his side.

"... that was nothing, Itachi-kun, should I take care of them too?" Keiko asked as she wiped the blood off her katana with a blue chakra, the blood disappeared and formed into a bright crimson droplet in her hand.

"If you wish to, don't toy with them for too long," Itachi replied with a smirk, playfully poking her fore head.

"Okay, I'll take care of them for you!" Keiko smiled and disappeared in a blink of an eye.

The men panicked and started to run.

"Where are you going? We didn't get to play yet," Keiko's voice echoing through the forest.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The men's' screams echoed through the woods as Keiko pulled them underground.

She reappeared beside Itachi as he petted her head.

"You're so cruel sometimes," Itachi chuckled and Keiko pouted.

"No, I'm not! You are," She giggled as she tried to pet Itachi who just dodged her.

"You're also not fair!" She giggled as she jumped onto his back, finally ruffling his hair.

"We better get going," Itachi stated as Keiko got off his back.

"Itachi-k-

Itachi nodded, interrupting her and spoke, "Come out, we know you're there."

A silver haired nin walked out from the trees and pushed his glasses up.

"It's been awhile, hasn't it, Itachi-kun?" Kabuto greeted, mocking Keiko at the same time.

"Kabuto..."

"Ah, I see you still remember my name," Kabuto smirked and looked over at Keiko.

"You're Keiko, Hidden Village of Leaf, Anbu, should I go on?" Kabuto asked and Keiko was disgusted. Who was this person? Some stalker? "I'm Kabuto, nice to meet you." Kabuto said with a twisted smile.

"Itachi-kun..." Keiko whispered, and Itachi remained silent.

"Itachi-kun? Hah, that's really amusing," Kabuto scoffed and lunged forward.

Itachi leaped back, grabbing Keiko with him.

"Orochimaru sent you, didn't he?" Itachi glared and Kabuto grunted.

"O-orochimaru?" Keiko asked and gripped onto Itachi's cloak.

"That maybe true," Kabuto replied and looked over to Keiko.

"Why?" Itachi asked, stepping back another step.

"That, I cannot tell you," Kabuto replied and lunged forward again, but threw a kunai with an exploding tag attached to it.

Itachi and Keiko instantly jumped backwards and the tag exploded, causing the dirt to fill the air.

"Until the next time we meet!" Kabuto's voice was heard behind the cloud of dirt.

"Itachi-kun," Keiko called to him and was grabbed by the wrist.

The dirt finally cleared and Keiko looked up to find none other then Itachi.

"Let's go," Itachi grunted as they travelled to the Akatsuki HQ.

Itachi released the Genjutsu and they stood at the tall doors of the HQ. Keiko stared with awe and Itachi knocked. The doors opened after a minute or so, and Kakuzu appeared from behind the doors.

"Ey, it's Keiko-san, how about that?" Kakuzu said as he stuffed a huge bundle of money into his pocket.

"I'll be in my room," Itachi calmly as he was about to walk away, leaving Keiko with Kakuzu.

"Itachi-kun, don't leave me!" Keiko panicked as Kakuzu started talking about money making or using her to make more money.

"Kei-chan, I'll be in my room, and I'm sure Kakuzu has some business with you," Itachi said as he ruffled her hair and left her standing with Kakuzu.

Kakuzu threw his arm over her shoulder and grinned under his mask.

"... Leader-sama and I already have plans for you Keiko-san, so calm down," Kakuzu's eyes sparkled at the thought of making more money. "We better go to Leader-sama and see if there's anything for you to do today," Kakuzu suggested and Keiko just nodded her head, clueless to what he was talking about.

They made their way to Pein's office and before they knocked his voice came,

"Come in,"

They stepped in and greeted him with a bow.

"We need to know if there was any business that Keiko might need to attend to," Kakuzu stated and Pein nodded.

"There is, in fact, it's time for her training, she's supposed to be there soon, Konan should be waiting there already," Pein stated and Kakuzu bowed again, Keiko following his actions and proceeded to bring Keiko to 'training'.

They walked down the long halls of the HQ and headed towards a hall that ended with tall doors. Kakuzu pushed the doors open and walked in, Keiko following behind him.

"You finally decided to come?" A blue haired woman asked as she took a sip of tea from her cup.

"I believe it's time to star-

"KEI-CHI!UN!" Deidara squealed as he jumped onto her.

They landed with a loud **'thud'** on the floor and Keiko panicked.

"W-who ar-are you?" Keiko stuttered and Deidara gave her a sad glance.

"I guess she doesn't remember, huh? un." Hurt in his voice as he said it.

"No, she isn't entirely cured, but I guess she could recollect her memories during her stay here."

"Well, okay, un, I guess that works,un," Deidara said as he got off of Keiko.

Deidara lent a hand to Keiko and grinned,

"I hope you remember what great friends we were before, un." Deidara stated and Keiko smiled slightly.

"Well, let's stop wasting time, because time is money, and money is time!" Kakuzu said as he started towing Deidara out of the room.

"Well, since they're gone, shall we get started?" Konan spoke and placed her tea back onto the table.

"Uhm, Konan-sama?..."

"Just Konan is fine," Konan interrupted and faced Keiko.

"Oh, okay... K-Konan, how do you deal with being the only female in Akatsuki?" Keiko asked her innocently and Konan just smiled.

"I maybe the only woman, but I'm also very powerful, other than that... keep this a secret." Konan paused and stuck her pinky out.

Keiko entwined her pinky with Konan's.

"Pein is my husband, and I'm pregnant, don't tell anybody, even he doesn't even know yet." Konan whispered and Keiko nodded with a smile and a small giggle.

"How old?" Keiko asked Konan who thought for a moment.

"Almost five months now, but Pein hasn't noticed me 'fattening' yet, and my bizarre behavior,"

"Oh, do you know if it's a girl or boy yet?" Keiko asked, getting really interested in the topic.

Konan shook her head,

"I'm not sure but if it's a girl, I'll name her Miyako and if it's a boy, I'll let Pein decide."

Keiko nodded, and Konan stood up.

"I guess we shall start now,"

Keiko stood up and followed Konan to another room. They stood at the opened doorway of a room and Tobi was inside waiting for her.

"Hello, Keiko-chan!! Tobi is a good boy!" Keiko smiled nervously and walked up to where Tobi was sitting.

"First, you have to learn how to make tea and how to serve it." Konan stated calmly.

"Tobi will teach Keiko-chan because Tobi knows how! Tobi has a lot of TEA PARTIES!!!"

**END OF CHAPTER… sorry if it was short or whatever but I wanted to update and sorry for not updating for awhile! So please REVIEW:D**


	28. Chapter 28

Eternal Purity

Chapter 28 –

AN: Uhmmm… this is getting even more difficult to write, but I guess I'll have to try ;P .

LOL I was listening to 'Apologize by Timbaland' while writing this chapter.

Disclaimer: Same as always, Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and Keiko is mine.

Xoxo0x0xxx0x0x Eternal Purity x0x0xxx0x0oxoX

**Hidan's POV**

I need to see her again… just once I need to hear her voice, I want her by my side, for the rest of eternity. I want to embrace her, I want to kiss her, shower her with all the love I have… I mourn at what I can't have and I cry, no tears coming out of my eyes. I want to see, hear, smell, taste, and feel her… at least once more. My mind is going crazy just for her and because of her.

"Hi-chan… un," Deidara entered my room, I've always left it unlock now.

I turned my head and looked at him, I felt so dead inside. The me that I once was, wasn't there anymore, I'm being drowned in sorrow and grief. I stared blankly into his eyes as I rested on the floor, drenched in my own blood.

"… Go clean yourself off… I need to talk to you, please.un," Deidara requested, looking really upset, I obliged and stood up slowly, dragging my blood dripping body into the bathroom.

I stripped my clothes off and looked at all the cuts that have been slashed into my body, nothing compared to the pain in my heart, my loss, Keiko.

I stepped into the shower and turned on the water, the cuts stung as the hot water washed the wounds. The water a reddish color, I started to brush over my slashes and they stung. At least five minutes after I left the washroom, cleaned and bandaged. I walked over to my bed and lay down.

"What did you want to talk about?" I asked Deidara, who was apparently still in the room.

"Well… I don't know how to deal with depression… any suggestions other than cutting yourself?un," He asked me, and I started to think.

"… I guess I can't think of another way, the only way I've done it is cutting myself… so yeah," I simply replied and sat up.

"… Is there anything else?" I asked him, he shook his head but stayed in the chair at my desk.

He picked up a framed picture of Keiko, it had stains of blood on the frame. Deidara kept staring at it and my heart ached every time I looked at it.

"… Hi-chan," He began as he looked over at me and got up.

"What is it?" I asked as he stopped a few steps in front of me.

He stuck his hand into a pocket and took out a picture.

"I thought that you might want this…un," He handed me the small piece of paper.

I stared at it, it was a picture of me and her sitting together. I looked up at the blonde.

"It's alright, I have more where that came from. Un," Deidara told me, and I went back to staring at the picture.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Normal POV**

"Ow! It hurts…" Keiko cried as the piece of glass cut her skin, she started to bleed.

"Oh no! Keiko-chan is bleeding! RED ALERT!" Tobi jumped in panic and shouted.

"Calm down, it's just a scratch…" Konan sighed as she grabbed a napkin.

"Tobi will get bandage!" Tobi ran out of the room and there was another glass breaking sound.

"TOBI! THAT COSTED FIFTEEN DOLLARS AND FORTY-SEVEN CENTS!"

An angry looking Kakuzu entered the room as he saw the scene inside.

"WHAT HAPPENED IN HERE?! THOSE SUPPLIES COSTED FORTEEN DOLLARS AND THIRTY FOUR CENTS!" Kakuzu freaked out as he saw the mess.

"S-so-sorry, Kakuzu-san…" Keiko hid behind Konan.

"Ugh…" Kakuzu sighed and took deep breaths, "Okay whatever… How is it going?"

"She's doing well, just an accident just now." Konan said as she picked up pieces of glass from the floor.

"Well, I have to go count some money now, Leader-sama told me to tell you that it's enough training for today." Kakuzu said as he left the room.

"Thank-you, Konan…" Keiko bowed; Konan bowed back and placed the pieces of glass into the trash.

Tobi ran back into the room with the small bandage and quickly put it over the cut for Keiko. Keiko smiled and patted Tobi on the head.

"Thank-you, Tobi is a good boy," Keiko smiled, and Tobi jumped with joy.

"YAY! Well, Tobi go play with teddy! Bye-bye!" Tobi ran out of the room and down the halls.

"Konan, could you please bring me to Itachi-kun's room?" Keiko asked, and Konan nodded, standing up and leading her to Itachi's room.

"I'll see you soon, bye for now," Konan said as she disappeared.

_**Knock **_

_**Knock**_

"Come in," A voice came, and Keiko pushed the door open slowly, peeking inside.

She saw Itachi at his desk writing something. She slowly shut the door and approached him.

"Itachi-k-

Before she could finish, she was grabbed by the wrist and stared into the eyes of crimson. Her world turned black and red…

"I'm sorry, but I can't let this go on anymore." Itachi's voice whispered, "You will remember…"

She screamed as the pain from the other day happened again.

"ITACHI-KUN!" Here scream was loud and heart aching.

Memories filled her head, everything didn't get through to her but an amount had. The night that she had made love to the man that was supposed to be with her for an eternity or until death parts them.

"… I-Ita-Itachi-kun…" She broke down into sobs and fell to her knees.

"…" Itachi stayed silent as he bent down, "do you get it now? I can't love you in that kind of way and for that reason; I have to help you pick up the pieces…"

"I-it-itachi-kun…" Her world turned black and laid on the floor, the tears just making it out of her eyes as she closed them.

"Sorry…"

Itachi lifted her and placed her onto his bed, tucking her in. He returned to his place at the desk and began to write again.

"…_is this real? Are these so called 'memories' true? I've given my virginity to Hidan and not to Itachi-kun? This can't be true… it just can't be…"_

Keiko groaned as she slept and kept tossing and turning. Finally waking up she found herself in the warm embrace of Itachi. She began to frown and her body started to tremble, the tears began in her eyes again and soon she sobbed quietly, trying to muffle them.

"… Don't cry," Itachi whispered as he pulled her closer to comfort her.

He sat up, pulling Keiko up with him and reached over to grab some tissues. He handed it to her and she pressed it against her tears.

"What's wrong?" Itachi asked her as she calmed down a bit.

"… It-Itachi-kun, I… I gave away something really precious to me that I've saved for you…" Keiko cried as she looked down.

"… It wasn't meant for me, Kei-chan, even if you allowed me, I wouldn't do it." Itachi stated with a sigh.

"… Itachi-kun?"

"… I love you, but I would never go that far… I can't promise such 'love' as the one you seek Kei-chan.' Itachi whispered and embraced her.

"My heart is black," Itachi stated and pulled her down with him.

"No, Itachi-kun, in fact, it's just lost," Keiko whispered as she held his hand.

"… Kei-chan,"

"… it can't be, but… I think… that… my heart has moved on, but my mind hadn't…" She snuggled with Itachi.

"… hn." Itachi closed his eyes and sighed yet again.

"I had waited for that day that we'd be this close, but… I don't feel anything anymore, just comfort; I don't have that funny feeling in my stomach, anymore." Keiko smiled sadly, and Itachi nodded, unable to think of anything to say.

"… I guess we have both moved on… haven't we?" Itachi asked.

"I guess we have, but I still love you, very much." Keiko replied, and he nodded in agreement.

"… just not in the way you and Hidan are, but I still love you more than you'll ever know." Itachi smiled a small smile.

They held hands as they both drifted off into a silent slumber, both still keeping each other's words of love in mind…

_**Love is really strange; there are different kinds of love, some of them that cannot be explained. Not enemies but not lovers, more than best friends, but not entirely like family… it's strange…**_

**END OF CHAPTER** **REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!! PLEASE**


	29. Chapter 29

Eternal Purity

Chapter 29 - What's Happening?!

AN: I'm VERY VERY VERY sorry for not updating in a LONG LONG time, but my Internet went suicidal, and I've been busy at school, so I'm VERY SORRY! Well, I'm updating... weeeeeeeeee?... SORRY! GOMEN-NASAII!!

Disclaimer: Same as usual Narutobelongs toMasashi Kishimoto, Story idea/Keikobelongs to me,xxMissUnderstood

...E...T...E...R...N...A...L...P...U...R...I...T...Y...

**Hidan's P.O.V**

"... Kei-chan..." I groaned and turned around in hopes that she would be there. I reached over to find her, but she wasn't there- She never was the night before... What was I thinking?

I sat up and ran my fingers through my hair, looking around the room. The floor was stained with blood and the desk was a dump. I looked over at the alarm clock and it read 10:16 A.M. I blinked a few times and decided that it'd probably best if I got out of bed now. Grabbing my shirt, I threw it on and dragged myself to the washroom.

Jeez... how am I supposed to live on like this, thinking that Kei-chan would just appear by my side in the morning, it's ridiculous.

Turning the tap on, I let the water run for a moment before I decided to clean myself. I looked like the living dead when I looked in the mirror. I finally finished after what seemed to be an hour, but really was just ten minutes. Closing the door to the bathroom, I made my way out of my room and into the halls. Each step that I took to the kitchen seemed to mock me, telling me that there was no hope of Kei-chan ever going back to normal. When I had finally arrived to the kitchen, the smell of fresh breakfast flooded the whole room. My eyes fixed onto the food on the table and looked at the rest of the people at the table, Sasori, Deidara, Itachi and Konan.

"Did you guys drug Konan?" Was the first thing that came out of my mouth.

I must've sounded pretty stupid or something because the next thing I know it, Konan's fist swung fast and hard, into my face. I at least slid back a few feet or so and was amazed at her reaction because she never done that before, not to me.

"... No, we didn't drug Konan. Un." Deidara replied, trying so hard to stifle his laughter.

I ignored the fact that part of my face was red or purple and sat down to eat. After about twenty minutes, I decided to go to the backyard for some air.

I stood outside, looking at the white bed sheets that fluttered in the breeze. I saw one fly in the air and looked in that direction- Kei-chan?... I was speechless, was that really Kei-chan! I slowly made my way to where I thought I saw Kei-chan and looked around, there she was... Was I dreaming?

"Kei-chan?" I whispered as I approached her slowly.

She seemed to have heard me and turned around. Her surprised face made me want to hug her tightly right then and there.

"Hidan-kun?" I shivered as she said that, almost as if this whole thing wasn't real at all.

I was now as close to her as my feet would allow, I was now looking down at her eyes, and I couldn't help it anymore, I hugged her tightly, never wanting to let go.

**Keiko's P.O.V.**

Being in his arms were so warm and comforting, as if I was to be there for an eternity...

"Hidan-kun..." I whispered, hoping he'd hear me, he just hugged me even tighter than before.

"Please don't speak..." He asked of me, and I didn't know why.

"Why?" I asked, wanting to know exactly why.

"Because..."

"Because?" I replied in a questioning voice.

"Because I'm scared that you will end up telling me that this isn't real and in the end it'd be a dream that I wish would become a reality." His explanation tore me up inside and wanted to make me cry, for once, I was glad that I was alive.

Hidan-kun took my hand in his and looked into my eyes.

"Please tell me that this isn't a dream," he begged me, and I shook my head with a smile on my face.

"It's not a dream... this is real... Hidan-kun," I replied trying to keep the tears from falling out of my eyes.

**Normal P.O.V**

Hidan couldn't believe what he was hearing, was this all correct? What he heard had to be true! It was real after all!

"Kei-chan..." Hidan whispered, and her eyes met his.

"Hidan-kun?"

"... I don't ever want to lose you again, and I'm pretty sure our kids don't want to either," Hidan stated, and Keiko snapped to realization, she had indeed had kids, and she must've been gone for a really long time without seeing her kids.

"Hidan-kun, I want to see our children..." Keiko cried and held onto him.

He looked down at her, and held her in his arms again.

"As you wish..." Hidan replied, as both of them disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

They ended up in Hidan's bedroom where they started packing a few things before going to 'Leader-sama' to tell him what they were planning to do. Pein agreed to it but on one condition that they would still return on important notice.

E...T...E...R...N...A...L...P...U...R...I...T...Y

"When do we strike?" A voice asked his accomplice.

"... When they give us the signal,"

"Are you sure this is even worth it?"

"Of course..."

They laughed evilly to themselves as they waited for the two unsuspecting people to initiate their trap.

_You'll see..._

E...T...E...R...N...A...L...P...U...R...I...T...Y

"...N-Naruto-kun!" Hinata's shrill scream caught the attention of the blond, "Careful! Daisuke is crawling near the stairs!" Hinata screamed in horror.

"DAI-SUKE!" Naruto screamed as he tried to reach the stairs, but he was too late.

A giggle and the sounds of thuds down the stairs were all that came from the baby before Hinata burst into tears.

"DAISUKE!" Naruto screamed as he ran over to the railing, Daisuke was laying on the floor at the bottom of the stairs, trickles of blood led down to the doom.

Hinata rushed over to Naruto's side, eyes widened with shock, she screamed,

"DAISUKKEEEE!" Tears brimmed in her eyes as she sank to her knees.

'Kei-chan...' Hinata's thoughts repeated through her head...

Just then the door creaked open,

"Anybody home?" Came the voice of the one woman who would be most heartbroken.

The door fully opened as two figures entered the house, Keiko and Hidan... Speak of the devil...

Keiko and Hidan froze in their tracks in shock.

"...D-d-dai-suke," Keiko whispered as Hidan held her tightly at the horrid sight.

'What's happening?!' Was the question running through Keiko's mind as she saw her own blood and flesh at the feet of the stairs... it couldn't be...

**END OF CHAPTER! GASSSPPP OMG WHAT HAPPENS NEXT?! STAY TUNED! Review please! and I apologize for the late update ... VERY VERY late update... but school is such a drag... REVIEW**

**-xxMissUnderstood**


	30. Chapter 30

Eternal Purity

Chapter 30 - Far away

Disclaimer : Same as always...

AN: Oh wow... it has been forever since I updated O.O ... well, SORRY if I haven't, but enjoy the chapter!

E...T...E...R... N...A...L...P...U...R...I...T...Y

Everyone froze as time seemed to stop with them, a million thoughts and emotions running through all their minds. No one knew what to do next but as time woke them up again, the action began. The first thing to happen was the silent tears of the women.

_why?... why did this happen?! _Keiko cried as she fell to her knees.

Hidan slowly approached his son and bent down. He reached over to his son and slowly picked him up.

"... Daisuke?" Hidan whispered as his child were in his arms, bloody and eyes opened.

"Ma-ma...!" The voice of Daisuke giggled and reached up to his father's face, smearing blood all over him.

"Daisuke, you little devil," Hidan smirked and chuckled.

"Scared your mommy," Hidan continued and Daisuke pouted.

"Daisuke?" The other three adults called out in surprise.

Daisuke giggled and clapped his little, bloody hands.

"He's alive?" Hinata asked in shock while making her way towards Keiko, who looked astonished.

"Yeah, he's my child, why wouldn't he be?" Hidan replied as he wiped the smeared blood off of his face.

"... b-but th-that ... that's impossible," Hinata stuttered and grabbed onto Keiko's arm.

"Oh, but it is," Hidan smirked, lifting Daisuke into the air.

"Jashin should be really satisfied, another successor for our religion!" Hidan chuckled and began wiping the blood off of his child.

Hinata and Naruto were really surprised to see that the child was still alive.

"Kei-chan... You finally came back! I was so worried!" Hinata cried, hugging her friend.

Keiko smiled and patted her head.

"I'm back! You don't have to be so down about it anymore!" Keiko reassured her friend. "Thank-you for looking after them while I was gone." Keiko smiled, and Hinata let go of her friend.

"No problem, anytime." Hinata nodded shyly and looked over to Hidan who was still holding Daisuke.

"You won't have to worry about Daisuke at all." Keiko laughed and walked over to her lover.

Hinata just nodded again, unsure of whether that would be a normal thing or not.

"If your baby is his, then... you let the S-rank criminal take your virginity...?!" Naruto exclaimed, finally realizing the situation.

"Now, Naruto-kun, don't over react!" Hinata reacted by walking infront of her love.

"WHY NOT?! I MEAN HE'S KILLED MANY INNOCENT PEOPLE, AND I'M NOT GOING TO JUST STAND HERE AND WATCH AS THE POSSIBILITY OF OUR VILLAGE BE DEVASTED!" Naruto shouted, running in circles, clawing at his hair.

He finally stopped, pointing at Hidan who was really annoyed with the blond.

"I won't let you get away!" Naruto charged at the criminal, and his "prey" disappeared into thin air. "What the?" The Hokage muttered in confusion as he looked around for the silver-haired man.

"Stop this right now! It's ridiculous!" Hinata shouted nervously, standing beside her friend.

"Hinata-chan, this is a serious matter, how could I let a missing-nin from the bingo book just go like this?!" Naruto replied, furious.

"But he's also the father of Kei-chan's children!" Hinata cried out, afraid of how this situation was turning out.

"Which is also another point! Kei-chan has gone against the rules, she has wandered into the zone of which she shouldn't! She has been alongside of this criminal and that is unacceptable, even if she is a friend!" Naruto choked out with anger.

"But Naru-

"That's enough Hinata-chan! You've also been at wrong too, don't make it any worse than it already is!" Naruto grabbed Hinata by the wrist.

"Kei-chan! You have to run! Run far away! HURRY!" Hinata cried to her friend and choked on her sobs.

"Hinata-chan!" Naruto growled in anger as he pushed her out of the house. "THAT'S ENOUGH!"

"HURRY AND RUN!" Hinata shouted and tried to stop Naruto from charging at her best friend.

"Hinata-chan..." Keiko whispered and looked at her friend's crying face.

"Get out of here now! Hurry!" Hinata sobbed and was pushed away by Naruto, who advanced towards the frightened woman, holding her child.

"Kei-chan, you're now a criminal... You're no longer part of this village and shall you ever come back, we won't hesitate to kill you. I'm sorry, but you brought this upon yourself."

"Naruto-kun..." Keiko whispered as Naruto glared at her.

"You took advantage of our trust and this is the price you pay... You shall leave the children here or you could suffer the consequences." Naruto looked away and took a deep breath.

"I-I'm sorry..." Keiko began to cry, grabbing onto Naruto's sleeve.

"I'm sorry too, Kei-chan but this is the result of your actions... you have thirty seconds to disappear, before I officially announce you as a S-rank criminal." Naruto clenched his teeth and fists, refusing to look at his ex-friend.

"Naru-

"Twenty-eight seconds, DON'T JUST STAND THERE AND GO!" Naruto cried, tears forming in his baby blue eyes as he faced her one last time.

Keiko was shocked, he couldn't be serious... right?

"TWENTY-THREE SECONDS!" Naruto swatted her hand off his sleeve as she backed away.

"Sorry... Farewell... Naruto-kun..." Keiko whispered as her lover appeared with the rest of the kids.

"Let's go..." Hidan grunted as he motioned her towards the door.

"Ten seconds..." Naruto choked out as he watched them leave the house.

"Kei-chan..." Hinata cried as Keiko stood infront of her, a sad smile on her face.

"Tell everyone I'm sorry..." Keiko informed Hinata, and she replied with a nod and a brief hug.

"FIVE!" Naruto called out and watched as the six of them disappeared into the forest.

"Zero..." Naruto fell to his knees and hit the wooden floor. "why..."

"Naru-

"Hinata... you know what to do," Naruto spoke firmly, and she just nodded.

"But-

"GO!" Naruto pointed towards the village.

Hinata left slowly, not another word spoken. Her skin was pale, and she didn't know how to break the news to everybody... This day couldn't have been any worse!

**End of Chapter! Please Review! Sorry if it was WAYYYY too short, but I don't have that much time, I have to start studying for the upcoming exams... BLAH I'll update sooner than Naruto could figure out that he has a piece of spinach stuck in between his teeth! SORRY FOR THE LATEST UPDATE EVERRRR! SORRY! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	31. Chapter 31

Eternal Purity  
Chapter 31 - Time Will Tell

AN: Hey, I'm updating... OMG! I'm soooo sorry for the LATEST update EVER! It's just that I was REALLY busy... Note at the bottom that explains... ):

Disclaimer: Same as always! You guys know it already!

E...T...E...R...N...A...L...P...U...R...I...T...Y

As the couple made their way towards the Akatsuki HQ, Hinata was trying her hardest to resist the urge to cry.

"S-Shi-Shikamaru-kun..." Hinata managed to choke out.

Shikamaru turned around in his tracks and yawned, "What is it?"

"I need you, t-to do m-me a favor..." Hinata whispered, and Shikamaru just nodded.

"What is it?"

"Well... I need you to inform everyone that Kei-chan is now a S-rank criminal." Hinata spat out and began to sob.

Shikamaru couldn't believe what he was hearing. Hinata continued to cry, and Shikamaru was confused for a moment until he finally figured it out.

"... I understand," Shikamaru replied, quickly making his way to Sakura's house.

Naruto was still on the floor, contemplating on his decision, what he had just done to his friendship with Keiko. Did he do the right thing or the wrong thing? Oh, life is so cruel, so very cruel!

"Dobe." Sasuke stood at the door frame as Naruto slowly looked up at the shadowed figure.

"Teme..." Naruto whispered as he slowly stood up from his kneeling position.

E T E R N A L P U R I T Y

"Hi-chan!" Deidara greeted happily at the door as he jumped up and down, seeing the couple with their kids.

Neither of them replied to the oblivious blond and just walked in without saying a word.

"Kei-chan?... Hi-chan?...un." Deidara called out to them worriedly.



The couple made their way to Pein's office and knocked on the doors.

"Come in..." Pein's voice came through the door and the door slowly opened.

"Hidan? Keiko? What are you doing here?" Leader questioned, confused to why they might be there.

"Leader-sama, Kei-chan is now a S-rank criminal, due to the fact that she has communication with us..." Hidan stated with a slight bow at the end.

"Hm... I see, well I guess I have no choice but to keep both of you here in Akatsuki till further notice." Pein replied simply. "Rest assured that nothing is going to happen to neither you or your children." Pein added and dismissed them from his office.

E T E R N A L P U R I T Y

"What do you want?" Naruto asked his best friend.

"A reason," Sasuke replied with a pause, "to why you'd let her go like that." Sasuke finished his sentence as he looked down at his friend.

"A reason? You want a reason?!" Naruto growled at his friend's idiotic question.

"What the hell do you think? I just asked you." Sasuke spat back at his friend.

"She's a traitor, that's why!" Naruto stood up and glared at Sasuke.

"I still don't see why you let her go like that, even though, she's still your friend!" Sasuke glared back.

What Sasuke said hit Naruto really hard. Naruto pondered on what to say to Sasuke.

"She's with the people that tried to kill me and take the Kyuubi within me, Sasuke!" Naruto replied, with venom in his voice.

"Bu-

"Not only that, but she's also with traitors of other countries! Even Uchiha Itachi! Dattebayo!"

Sasuke stiffened at the man's name and glared at Naruto.

"U-ru-sai!" Sasuke spat at Naruto and dragged him up by the collar.

"NO, SASUKE! YOU URUSAI!"

Sasuke had enough and punched Naruto right across the face.



"Urusai, dobe." Sasuke growled and dropped the man.

"Teme... What do I do now?" Naruto asked, confused and a wreck.

"Gee, I don't know Naruto, you're the Hokage, and you're asking an ex-criminal..." Sasuke scoffed, sarcasm dripping from the words he spoke.

Naruto thought for awhile and shook his head, "I have nothing."

This just made Sasuke more angrier than he already was. Naruto stared blankly, nothing coming to his head. Sasuke closed his eyes to ponder on what to do.

"You already sent Hinata out to inform everyone?" Sasuke asked, and Naruto just nodded lifelessly.

"Then I guess we have no choice but to... keep her as the criminal she is. She'll be hunted and brought down if she was ever to come back." Sasuke didn't like the idea either but what was he supposed to do? If they were to go find her, he'll be tempted to go get his brother.

Naruto stared at Sasuke and couldn't believe it either. How could he just say something like that?

"I don't like the idea either, Naruto, but it has to be this way." Sasuke spoke, his voice quieter than before.

Hinata was out of breath by the time she arrived at Sakura's house. She knew that this would hurt her friend as much as it had hurt her. She stood infront of the door, hesitating on how to put the bad news. Suddenly the door opened and it startled Hinata.

"Hinata?" Sakura looked at Hinata and paused, "what're doing here?" She asked, curious about why her bestfriend would be there.

Hinata bit her lip and shook her head, eyes brimming with tears.

"Oh, Sakura-chan!" Hinata cried and threw herself onto her best-friend.

"Hinata?!" Sakura was really surprised about the sudden action and held her friend by the shoulders, bringing her back, so she could see her face. "Calm down and tell me what happened."

Hinata took a deep breath and pushed back her tears, she didn't know how to tell her friend the bad news and didn't want to believe it herself. She slowly told Sakura what happened and as she expected, it took Sakura a few moments before it totally sank in.

"Wh-what?..." Sakura didn't believe it, she wouldn't.

Hinata just nodded and Sakura's jaw dropped, tears forming in her eyes.

'Could this situation get any worse?' Both the girls thought at the same time.



E T E R N A L P U R I T Y

Keiko sat at a window sill and continued to look at the sky. Did they miss her? Did they even care? She had so many concerns that'll never be answered. Just then, she heard a small giggle from one of her children. She looked down at her ankles and saw Gin trying to crawl up her leg. She smiled to herself and picked Gin up.

"Hello, Gin." She lifted the baby above her face and the baby smiled down at his mother.

Hidan stood at the door frame, watching his future wife. Just then, he remembered that they haven't done a wedding yet. A smile formed on his lips, and he began to walk over to his lover.

" Kei-chan." He whispered, and she looked up at Hidan.

"Hidan-kun." She stood up and approached him.

They stood a foot in front of each-other and just stared into one another's' eyes.

"I love you." Hidan whispered, hugging Keiko.

Keiko just laughed and nodded, "I love you too, what is it this time?"

Hidan looked into Keiko's eyes and shook his head while chuckling, "why do you think I want something?"

Keiko shrugged, "I don't know, just guessing."

"Well... We still need to do our wedding." Hidan grinned, looking away.

Keiko nodded, "I know so when?" She, herself was pretty excited about their wedding but was a bit sad that none of her friends in Konoha would be there.

Hidan shrugged, "I don't know, it's up to you."

Keiko looked out of the window and sighed, "Will they be looking for me?"

Hidan just stared at his fiancée and hugged her.

"Only time will tell."

**END OF CHAPTER.  
IMPORTANT A/N!: OMG I am sooo sorry! I didn't update in like FOREVER and apologize. I mean the exams two months back and then I'm also moving to another city... looking for a school and registration! AND EVERYTHING ELSE! OH MY GOD! Anyways, I'm glad that I could still update and apologize for the wait and especially how short the chapter was, but I'll try to update more sooner... TRY. Thank-you and please Review!**

**-xxMissUnderstood **


	32. Chapter 32

Eternal Purity  
Chapter 32 - I Hear the Bells

AN: Sorry for the LONGEST wait EVER. I moved and had to unpack and go register for school, you know how it's a hustle right?

Disclaimer: Same as always! You guys know it already!

E...T...E...R...N...A...L...P...U...R...I...T...Y

Hidan paced around the hall, waiting for Konan to open the door and invite him in. Voices could be heard on the other side of the door, it was Keiko and Konan. It happened when Hidan decided that she should at least choose a wedding gown that would be worn at the wedding, whenever that was supposed to be.

"Come on, I don't have all day!" Hidan growled as he banged his fists at the door, causing a complete ruckus in the hall. Hidan was getting extremely impatient. He was outside in the hall for at least an hour or so, and he was getting very tired of pacing.

"Shut up Hidan! Don't get your panties in a knot." Konan replied while handing Keiko a pair of gloves.

"I-I don't know about this Konan-senpai..." Keiko muttered as she slipped the gloves onto her hands.

Konan smiled at patted Keiko on the back, "You should be happy."

"I am, I'm just... I don't know."

"Excited?" Konan asked while clearing up the table of all the make-up that was placed there.

"Well..." Keiko hesitated for awhile and shook her head, "I mean, we already have four beautiful kids and of course I love Hidan-kun. This should be normal but why do I have a horrible feeling about this."

Konan raised an eyebrow at the fellow female member, "that's weird, you aren't anxious at all?"

Keiko sighed, "I have a feeling that something is going to go totally wrong."

"FUCK! LET ME IN!" Hidan shouted from the other side of the door and slammed on it even harder.

Konan and Keiko turned their head towards the door as they heard a sound of a smack, skin-to-skin or something.

"FUCK! WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FUCKIN' FOR!?" Hidan cursed as he turned around to see Kakuzu.

"You're going to break that damn door, and I wasn't going to pay for it." Kakuzu replied as he shook his head at his partner.

"WHO CARES, LEADER-SAMA WOULD'VE PAID FOR IT!" Hidan growled as he started banging at the door again.

"Hidan, stop being improper..." A deep voice spoke as Hidan was pushed aside.

"What the- oh, Leader-sama... WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN IMPROPER?!" Hidan spoke as he approached Pein.

"... you're very idiotic, Hidan." Pein said as he began to take out the door hinges.

"I knew that I could've done that... you know." Hidan said as he crossed his arms and slightly pouted.

"Right." Pein rolled his eyes as he took out the final hinge.

The door fell down as Pein pushed it with a single fingertip.

Hidan quickly ran in to see his lover and quickly lifted her up in the air, "you're as beautiful as ever."

Keiko just blushed and shook her head, "I'm not that beautiful."

She was so happy that she began to cry.

"... Kei-chan, don't cry. Is something the matter? Did somebody do something to piss you off? Should I kick their fuckin' sorry ass?" Hidan asked, concerned.

"N-no, it's not that. It's just that, I'm... I'm just so happy!" Keiko laughed and Hidan slowly let Keiko stand on the floor.

"OH, JEEZ! DON'T WORRY ME LIKE THAT!" Hidan shouted and gave Keiko a bear hug.

"NOW GET OUT!" Konan took Hidan by the cloak and dragged him out of the room, leaving only Pein and Keiko inside.

There was a long awkward silence before Pein cleared his throat, making Keiko jump.

"Hm."

"Uh." Keiko hesitated to say something, trying to break the silence.

"Well..." Pein began, not knowing how to put in words the next thing he was going to say.

Keiko stayed silent, waiting for Pein to say what he was trying to.

"Konan..." Pein began.

"Uhm... what about her?" Keiko asked, kind of nervous about the topic.

"She's prgnant isn't she?" Pein asked, with a serious look on his face.

His eyes seemed as if they were looking through Keiko for answers. When Keiko hesitated to put into words what she wanted to say, Pein just nodded, already knowing the answer.

"You didn't bother to tell me?" Pein said more than he asked.

"Well," Keiko bagan but was interrupted by Pein.

"Why didn't she tell me?" Pein asked, sounding slightly hurt but masking it in time that Keiko didn't notice. "Is she afraid that I wouldn't want the child? Is she afraid that I can't fulfill my part as a father?"

Keiko shook her head and tried to understand what Pein was trying to express.

"Pein, I'm sure that she's happy about having you as the father, and you don't have to worry about it, she loves you."

Pein just chuckled and shook his head, "what was I thinking? Worrying myself over something like this..."

Keiko started to laugh, not even giggle, she freely laughed and laughed, catching his attention.

"What is so funny?" Pein asked, slightly confused.

"It's just that, you seem like the type to know everything there is to know and yet, you're worrying so much. It's funny, don't you think?" Keiko smiled at Pein who looked away.

"No one is born knowing everything, you know." Pein chuckled slightly embarassed.

"Well, I know that, but you just seem like you know everything." Keiko wiped away a tear that formed in her right eye from all the laughing.

"Pein-sama , Keiko-chan?" Konan slowly made her way into the room, "sorry if I'm interrupting."

"Not at all, we were just having a casual conversation. I'll be on my way now." Pein mumbled, trying to rush out of the room.

"Wait!" Konan blurted out, grabbing Pein's cloak. "We need to talk."

Keiko smiled, knowing what they might be talking about pushed the two out of the room, "I need to change and would appreciate it if you two weren't in here."

Two hours later, Keiko was sitting in the living room, where she was talking with Deidara. Deidara was craddling Gin and Keiko had Damzi.

"They're growing pretty fast aren't they? un." Deidara grinned, while looking down at Gin.

"They sure are." Keiko smiled, poking Damzi's nose gently, causing Damzi to giggle.

"Are you excited about the wedding?" Deidara asked Keiko who paused for a second and nodded.

"I hear the bells." Keiko smiled happily, looking at Deidara who nodded back.

**END OF CHAPTER. PLEASE Review (:  
**

**A/N: I'm SORRY if this chapter was VERY boring AND THE LONG WAIT. But I have EXAMS coming, I've been sooo busy. MY APOLOGIES! .!!! SCHOOL IS SUCH A DRAG!!!  
**

**.  
**


	33. Important notice So read it

**Please Read This.**

**Yes**, I know that I haven't been updating any chapters for.... however many months that I haven't. I apologize because I also have a life outside of fanfiction. I'm busy with school, exams, volunteering and whatever else. I am not sure when I will be able to continue this story. I would hate to go into hiatus because I would be letting many of you guys down. I also would like to say that everything has been very stressing and honestly, lately I've been feeling depressed for no apparent reason whatsoever. Now that I read over the story about a few times [totally lying. I've read it over a billion times] I found that the story is very... well... 'noobish' compared to the way I write now. I found a lot of gramatical errors and spelling errors, plot holes and etc. So.... what should I do you guys? I'm letting you guys decide what I should do and whether or not I should continue this. [After this, I'll probably be writing one-shots] Anyways... Review or message me and give an opinion. If I don't recieve any input at all of any kind, then I'm afraid that I will HAVE to put this story into hiatus. And possibly never continue it... ever.

The fate of the story is in your hands, my dear readers. [Wow... dramatic] So review and message away!

`xxMissUnderstood


	34. IMPORTANT READ THIS

**Please Read This.**

I'm sorry to be spamming your inboxes.... And..... Well, I am no longer able to handle updating this story. It feels like I have the weight of the world on my shoulders, heck, maybe even the universe. My fellow writer,Mai, who also writes this story with me is no longer continuing... due to personal reasons[truth be told, she's pregnant and still needs to keep up with everything] And I, myself, Michelle, have other stuff, especially DeviantART, studies, RL and other things to worry about. If anything, most of the ideas came from Mai, I mostly add and edit. Please don't hate Mai for this, she's in a really tight position and all, with her boyfriend leaving her with the child, not being able to keep up studies. Both her and I feel horrible about leaving you guys hanging. So... I hate to be the bearer of bad news but... I guess I have to let it out... Uhmm... EP will be going on permanent HIATUS. SORRY. We're happy that we have had many supporters and fans. But lets face it, life as we know it right now could either get more difficult or easier... too bad it isn't the latter. Anyways... Thank you all for your support throughout the whole time that this story had been going on and we wish you guys a great life ahead of you. Also, thank you for those of you wishing Mai good luck with her stressful life.

Oh, on a side note, it's a good thing that she wants the baby, but curse her boyfriend for leaving her because she was pregnant with HIS child. I mean, he should take equal responsibility, right? Sheesh... People these days. So yeah... Not much to say here, except that we are truly and deeply sorry about this whole thing but hoped that you guys have loved the story as much as we did.

**Notes from Authors: **

**Mai**: I'm so grateful for your support during this whole time and wished that I haven't come to this choice. I will miss this, the story and you guys, my beloved readers. I hope you guys find real love and a happy life rather than being betrayed and left alone. It's funny actually, I have always thought that these types of things happen in stories or dramas. Apparently, that isn't true because I am very hurt by this and don't know how my child will cope with this type of thing, seeing as how I could barely work things out myself. But thankfully, I have a family who loves me very much and great friends like Michelle who listen when I need them to. Again, I apologize and brought your hopes up for stories. I failed to but in the end, when you think about it. Real life is much more important and you need to know how to prioritize. Wish you guys good luck in finding other stories to read and everything else you guys decide to do. Don't make careless mistakes like I have and honestly think things over before getting into a big mess that you can't clean up.

**Michelle**: How sad... I think Mai doesn't want to write the story due to the whole wedding and children involved. I think that her pregnancy and ex-boyfriend was her inspiration... I do hope that she does well in her life. I also apologize though it isn't exactly my story[just the editor]. So yeah. Permanent Hiatus. Sorry. Though, I can't quite say I understand how everyone feels, I hope that everyone gets through their problems. That's pretty much it.

**This is our final goodbye until ....... well.... anything happens or improves for the better. Sorry again for leaving you guys hanging and farewell.**

**`xxMissUnderstood**


End file.
